El Arte de Destruirlo Todo
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Arruinaba todo lo que su mano tocaba... Sabía que sería lo mismo con Lan Xichen. Fandom: MDZS Parejas: XiYao, NieYao, XiCheng, WangXian. MPreg. R18.
1. Capítulo Piloto - Destrucción

**N.A.:** Esta pareja es mi OTP, era justo y necesario escribir algo de ellos.

Siento que este OS puede dar para más pero no me atrevo, no sé :v

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** MDZS pertenece a MXTX

_**El Arte de Destruirlo Todo**_

El ocaso caía sobre Lanling, dibujándose tenue, y cálido.

Los tintes rojos y cerúleos se dibujaban fuera de la ventana sobre el vasto paisaje, perdiéndose con parsimonia hasta desaparecer por completo, para dar paso a la oscuridad.

Lan Xichen yacía sobre un cómodo almohadón bergamota, recostado a la pared, observando de soslayo por la ventana, viendo cómo la luna lentamente se alzaba para dar fulgor a la región que abarcaba la secta Lanling Jin.

A su lado, un cuerpo se presionó, juntándose hombro con hombro, una cabeza llena de suaves cabellos castaños descansando sobre el nacimiento de su cuello. Por instinto, su brazo lo rodeó, apretándolo un poco contra sí. La persona a su lado lanzó un suspiro, contento.

—Desearía inmortalizar este momento, para siempre —comentó Jin Guangyao en un suave susurro, como si le confesara un gran secreto que poseía oculto hacía mucho tiempo. Su rostro salió de su cuello para poner su atención sobre la tez sosegada del líder de la secta Gusu Lan, esbozando una suave sonrisa—. Er-Ge, ¿no desearías conservar este momento para siempre?

Lan Xichen asintió, besando su frente—. A-Yao, este momento es casi perfecto, claro que deseo conservarlo para siempre.

Jin Guangyao soltó una suave risa—. ¿Casi? —comentó, divertido.

El líder de la secta Gusu Lan se permitió un segundo de atrevimiento, enarcando de forma sutil una ceja.

—Bueno, ciertamente sería perfecto, si no fuese por el exceso de vestimenta…

No pudo terminar la oración completa, Jin Guangyao con una fuerza poco conocida, agarró a Lan Xichen por ambos hombros, lanzándolo al suelo. De inmediato se colocó sobre su cuerpo, a horcajadas, ambos aún vestidos, ya resentían la barrera que había entre ellos.

Con fuerza, Jin Guangyao capturó sus labios, mordiéndolos. Sus manos vagaban con desesperación por el cuerpo y el rostro de Lan Xichen, cómo si temiera que, en cualquier momento, él fuese a desaparecer, sólo dejándole con la sensación de soledad y ansias de una existencia conocida que le hiciera compañía en las noches heladas.

Lan Xichen permitió que Jin Guangyao le hiciera lo que quisiese. En esos momentos de intimidad, por lo general llevaba las riendas del asunto. Sabía que a Jin Guangyao le gustaba sentirse en control, siempre había sido así con él, y a Lan Xichen no le molestaba en absoluto sentirse amado y querido por sus ardientes manos.

—A-Yao, A-Yao, estamos en tu estudio, podrían escuchar —gimoteó con cuidado Lan Xichen.

Sus manos serpentearon hasta las caderas de Jin Guangyao, apretándolas sobre su uniforme dorado, estimulándose con el intenso y sensual movimiento oscilante que eran la cintura de Jin Guangyao sobre su cuerpo necesitado.

Jin Guangyao gimió, rápidamente su boca llegó al níveo cuello de Lan Xichen, dejando una huella cárdena de su pasión por él—. Nadie escuchará, Er-Ge, seremos silenciosos, como siempre.

Dicho eso, reanudó su movimiento. Sus manos ágiles comenzaron a desanudar el fajín de su túnica con la rapidez eficiente que confiere el tiempo y la práctica. Lan Xichen no perdió tiempo, ayudándole también.

Había instantes en donde podían permitirse el tiempo de amarse lentamente, pero Lan Xichen sabía que ese día no era uno de esos momentos. Jin Guangyao intentaba transmitirle con sus acciones que deseaba aquel encuentro rápido, fuerte e intenso.

Un encuentro que le dejase satisfecho en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Las vestimentas de cada secta quedaron olvidadas debajo de ellos, la madera del suelo se sentía fria en contraste con sus calientes cuerpos, pero no podían percibirlo. Jin Guangyao lo besaba por todo cada rincón de su piel, dejando marcas de mordidas y uñas incrustadas. Parecía que lo hacía con saña y premeditación, pero Lan Xichen sabía que era de esa forma él manifestaba su amor.

Jin Guangyao no era sensible, ni delicado, siempre había querido todo rudo y rápido; fuerte y violento. Lan Xichen le había enseñado a amarse con cuidado, y a quererse en silencio.

Pero en ese momento, mientras sus cuerpos se presionaban, mientras Jin Guangyao le besaba mordiendo sus labios y frotándose contra su ser febril, en ese instante, Lan Xichen olvidó amar con cuidado, se entregó a la misma pasión que Jin Guangyao profesaba.

Rápidamente lo giró, colocándolo debajo de su cuerpo con el torso pegado al frio suelo. Jin Guangyao no dio tregua a un segundo pensamiento, y alzó su níveo trasero en ademán insinuante, invitándole a hundirse en las mejillas pálidas que fueron adquiriendo tintes rosáceos cuando las manos de Lan Xichen fueron amasándolas con intención maravillada.

—Eres hermoso, A-Yao —susurró Lan Xichen, embelesado.

—Vamos, Er-Ge, apresura, no me dejes esperando —gimoteó, meneando sus caderas, frotándose con la dureza de Lan Xichen.

El líder de la secta Gusu Lan no se hizo esperar. Rápidamente lo preparó, utilizando saliva nada más. A Jin Guangyao le encantaba rudo, que le hiciera sangrar; pero a Lan Xichen no le gustaba hacerle daño. Sin embargo, en ese momento, pudieron más sus ganas por complacer, a cualquier arrepentimiento que pudiera tener.

No duró mucho en la preparación cuando guió su dureza a la hendidura entre sus mejillas rosadas, y entró lentamente, dándose el tiempo de disfrutar la sensación que era la entrada plegada de Jin Guangyao. Lo escuchó gemir de placer, deleitándose del escozor que provocaba la sensación de ser penetrado sin suficiente preparación previa.

Una vez dentro, Lan Xichen se dio el tiempo de esperar a que Jin Guangyao se adaptara, pero no pasaron muchos segundos cuando las caderas de él se movieron en respuesta. Lan Xichen lo sabía, Jin Guangyao no era conocido precisamente por su paciencia. Comenzó a moverse, tentativo primero, después aumentó la rapidez de sus embestidas cuando ese pecaminoso cuerpo tembloroso bajo él comenzó a exigirle más velocidad, _más rudeza,_ en medio de gemidos desesperados.

Lan Xichen le complació, dándole todo de él, todo lo que pidió. No pasaron muchos minutos, y sintió el escozor placentero de la llegada inminente. Su torso se acopló a la sudorosa espalda, besándole el cuello, mordiéndolo apenas. Una de sus manos vagó para sostener la de Jin Guangyao, dirigiéndolo a su dureza.

—Vamos, A-Yao, tócate, lleguemos juntos.

El rápido asentimiento de él bajo su cuerpo fue indicativo suficiente para aumentar la rapidez de sus embestidas. Los gemidos de Jin Guangyao se acrecentaron en nivel e intensidad, volviéndose agudos, pero en aquel momento de sopor y placer, Lan Xichen no halló dentro de sí la culpabilidad para callarle. Adoraba la voz de su amante cuando tenían sexo.

Sus penetraciones se tornaron erráticas, y Jin Guangyao susurró con entrecortado placer—. ¡Er-er-Ge!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se derramó en el interior de Jin Guangyao, imaginándose cómo debería estar su semblante en ese momento al saberse lleno de su simiente, cálida y espesa.

Sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Jin Guangyao, aún dentro de sí. Él gimió quedo por el peso extra, pero no protestó.

Lan Xichen volvió a suspirar, y confesó—. Eres hermoso, A-Yao.

Y feliz, Jin Guangyao sabía lo que él realmente quería decir—. Yo también, Er-Ge.

* * *

Había transcurrido tres semanas desde el evento, y Jin Guangyao aún tenía en su mente cada encuentro desde que comenzaron su relación. Esbozó una gran sonrisa que parecía desfigurarse en las comisuras. Si las personas pudieran verlo en ese preciso momento, se asustarían, pero no había nadie en su estudio que pudiera recriminarle sus tenebrosos pensamientos reflejados en el rictus oscuro que esbozaba su rostro.

La línea de protervos pensamientos se interrumpió por un sonido proveniente a su derecha.

Estaba solicitando la entrada. Extrañado, habló—. Pasen —ordenó, y al instante un sirviente de su clan hizo una profunda reverencia, disculpándose por la intrusión—. LianFang-Zun, el líder de secta Qinghe Nie solicita su-

—Sí, sí, él ya sabe que estoy aquí —de forma intempestiva, Nie Mingjue hizo acto de presencia.

No sorprendido por su forma de actuar, pero sí por su llegada, Jin Guangyao con un ademán le ordenó al sirviente que se retirara. Esperó a que Nie Mingjue se sentara en su asiento, frente a sí. Había una pequeña mesa de madera que los separaba a una prudente distancia. Con cuidado, haciendo gala de excelente anfitrión, Jin Guangyao le preparó una taza de té.

—No te esperaba, Da-Ge, de haberlo sabido hubiera preparado…

Nie Mingjue le cortó la oración con un ademán despectivo. Jin Guangyao frunció los labios, ofendido por su atroz comportamiento.

—No te molestes, A-Yao, sólo hay una persona a la que servirías con sinceridad y ciertamente no soy yo —espetó, tomando de un sorbo más de la mitad de la taza de humeante té. Después de unos segundos donde Jin Guangyao no pareció querer romper el tenso silencio, Nie Mingjue suspiró, continuando—. Quería saber cómo estás.

El rostro sereno de Jin Guangyao se desdibujó en confusión, extrañado por la pregunta.

—Perfectamente —comentó, enarcando ambas cejas—, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe tu preocupación por mi persona?

El líder de la secta Qinghe Nie era denso en el arte de la comunicación y lectura corporal, pero, aun así, contra todo pronóstico, supo que había cometido una imprudencia del tamaño del ego de Wen RuoHan. Jin Guangyao, siendo Jin Guangyao, se percató de inmediato.

—Detén tu hilo de pensamientos —cortó de repente, apuntándole con el dedo índice—. ¡Exijo que me digas lo que sucede!

Nie Mingjue sabía que había perdido esa batalla.

Incómodo, y esbozando una expresión complicada de ligero nerviosismo, comentó—. La verdad, A-Yao, preferiría que él te lo dijera…

Jin Guangyao sabía que había algo grande tramándose fuera de su campo de conocimiento, _algo muy grande_; y tenía que ver con Lan Xichen. Un sentimiento amargo se apoderó de su estómago, la aprensión dibujándose en su rostro contrariado.

—Dime, Da-Ge —exigió. Su rostro casi exhibe sus pensamientos asesinos—. Si en tu corazón aún guardas cariño por mí, como tu hermano jurado, exijo que me digas lo que sucede.

El silencio espeso reinó por un momento en el estudio de Jin Guangyao. Nie Mingjue parecía reacio a confesarle, pero sabía que al final le diría, él conocía la debilidad de su hermano jurado. Nie Mingjue no era un hombre que se anduviera con segundas intenciones: era claro, como el agua, y desdeñaba las actitudes siniestras que ocultaban misterios.

Jin Guangyao lo sabía, Nie Mingjue no era cómo él.

—Siento que Er-Ge me asesinará, ¡pero está bien! —espetó—. Hace unos días estuve en Gusu Lan discutiendo la construcción de un nuevo pabellón, al parecer a Wei WuXian le creció la demanda de aprendices y necesitan espacio, pero, en ese momento llegó una misiva de Yunmeng Jiang, en esa carta especificaban las cláusulas de un matrimonio que se llevaría a cabo en quince días… —explicó, viendo como el rostro de Jin Guangyao pasaba de la sorpresa, lividez a la mortal realización, mucho antes de que Nie Mingjue terminara su relato. Con pesar, continuó—: siendo Hanguang-Jun compañero de cultivo de Wei WuXian, el único candidato que quedaría, es…

—Er-Ge —finalizó con dolorosa sentencia Jin Guangyao.

Nie Mingjue asintió con sombría culpa, no quería que su hermano jurado pudiera enterarse, y menos de esa forma, pero también estaba aliviado de haberle ahorrado la horrorosa sorpresa en el momento menos indicado. Terminó la taza de té que había quedado olvidada, en silencio, observando con cuidado la expresión en blanco de Jin Guangyao. No había nada que indicara en qué estaba pensando, pero Nie Mingjue lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que sus pensamientos eran cada vez más destructivos.

Con un suspiro, se incorporó de su asiento y de dos zancadas se situó al costado de Jin Guangyao, sentándose con fuerza y estrépito. Sin dar paso a dudas, agarró la nuca de su hermano jurado, dirigiendo el rostro a su pecho. La acción inesperada le hizo posar sus manos sobre el amplio pecho. Nie Mingjue no era conocido por su sutileza, pero el gesto, de alguna forma, lo había conmovido.

Había momentos en donde ellos podían odiarse con pasión, donde no podían tolerar la presencia del otro. La única persona capaz de calmar la tempestad que se formaba en ambos líderes de secta era Zewu-Jun. Nie Mingjue sabía con certeza, que aunque Lan Xichen no estuviese, él debería hacer algo por aquel a quien consideraba su hermano jurado.

No hubo ruidos, ni sollozo, ni siquiera sus hombros temblaron, pero el líder de la secta Qinghe Nie sabía que para cuando finalmente se marchara, el torso de su vestimenta estaría empapado.

* * *

Llegó el gran día, y por supuesto, todos los líderes de secta fueron invitados. Incluso Wen RuoHan, aunque era casi seguro que no iría.

Jin Guangyao, vestido con la formalidad que requería, incluso rayando el nivel de exageración, observó todo el espectáculo con ojo crítico.

Era modesto, casi íntimo. Sólo las personas necesarias fueron convocadas a la reunión especial. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido despreciativo. Si no fuera por las alianzas más allá de la relación íntima que tuvo con el líder de la secta Gusu Lan, hubiera negado con cortesía la invitación, así como el líder de la secta Qishan Wen declinó con respeto su participación.

No podía soportar estar ahí, en ese lugar, actuando como un líder ejemplar cuando lo único que deseaba era borrar del mapa ese momento en específico. Sintió sus labios temblar, indicio de que estaba desquebrajándose aquel rictus desprovisto de emociones que con tanto esfuerzo había anclado a su ser.

Antes de continuar con el hilo de tormentosos pensamientos, un brazo fuerte se posó sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo en un abrazo incómodo. Jin Guangyao no necesitó observar para saber que el cuerpo a su costado pertenecía a Nie Mingjue.

—Da-Ge, tu familiaridad aquí no creo que sea bienvenida —comentó Jin Guangyao, aunque no hizo movimiento por alejarle, su mirada permaneció fija en la ceremonia que comenzaba a desplegarse frente a sí.

Sabía que, en breves instantes, los compañeros de cultivo harían acto de presencia.

Nie Mingjue a su lado lanzó un resoplido divertido, apretándolo un poco contra el costado de su cuerpo. Jin Guangyao se sintió pequeño, hacía muchos años no se sentía así de vulnerable.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el líder de la secta Qinghe Nie, siempre tan sutil. Jin Guangyao no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, divirtiéndose de su intento por consolarle.

—Estoy bien, Da-Ge, no necesitas preguntar eso cada vez que transcurre dos palos de incienso, y ciertamente no deberías enviar misivas con aquellas preguntas, es grosero —comentó, divirtiéndose del sonrojo avergonzado que adornaban las mejillas de Nie Mingjue.

—Sólo intentaba ser amable —espetó en voz baja.

Jin Guangyao soltó una suave risa.

—No lo seas, es espeluznante.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse bajo. Nie Mingjue le volvió a apretar contra sí—. Al menos sonríes, eso es bueno.

Jin Guangyao tuvo un momento de duda, pero luego correspondió—. Al menos.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando se escucharon los susurros a su alrededor. Y dos personas empapadas en vestiduras carmesí, comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que guiaba al altar donde yacía uno de los Ancianos que regía la ceremonia en la secta Gusu Lan. Jin Guangyao contempló como se dibujaba el escenario frente a sí, con el corazón contrito, ligeramente afligido. Había una sensación de alivio al saberse lejos del espectáculo, pero aun así no pudo evitar observar con morbosa fascinación cómo el líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang caminaba a lado de Lan Xichen.

El velo escarlata cubría su rostro. Jin Guangyao se imaginó por un momento así, inmaculadamente vestido, caminando al lado de la persona con la que pensaba compartir su inmortalidad, realizar con gracia las tres reverencias que sellarían su destino… _pero no consiguió lograrlo._

No consiguió imaginarse vestido de bermellón junto a Lan Xichen.

La amargura llenó su corazón.

El agarre de Nie Mingjue se intensificó. Incluso se acrecentó aún más cuando Lan Xichen descubrió el rostro de aquel velo, develando al líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, antes de ocultarlo con su rostro unido al suyo en un beso que consolidaría mucho más que ambas sectas.

Jin Guangyao no soportó la imagen que se bosquejaba frente a él, pero aun así se obligó a ver, a contemplar cómo pudo ser, y no fue. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida se dibujara en sus labios cuando terminó aquel evento, _aquella pantomima. _Ahora, los compañeros de cultivo comenzaban a saludar a los invitados.

Nie Mingjue permaneció en silencio, a su lado. Aún lo abrazaba.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

Jin Guangyao dudó en responder, la sonrisa en su rostro se intensificó, y ahora Nie Mingjue sí le observaba, parecía preocupado de que finalmente los engranajes de su raciocinio comenzaran a fallar.

—Perfectamente —comentó Jin Guangyao, sintiéndolo. _Se sentía muy bien en ese momento._

Nie Mingjue pareció dudar de su palabra—. ¿Estás seguro? Estás sonriendo…

El líder de la secta Lanling, por toda respuesta, llevó su mano izquierda al vientre, apretándolo con cuidado. Su rostro viró en dirección al de Nie Mingjue, quien, sorprendido por la realización de sus pensamientos, le observó, pálido.

—¿Estás…?

—Estoy perfectamente, Da-Ge, ¿no lo ves?

Pasaron unos segundos de desconcierto, y Nie Mingjue ladró una risa que atrajo la atención de varias personas aledañas, incluso la expresión contrariada de Lan Xichen se alzó en dirección a ellos, pero Jin Guangyao no pudo verla, o no quiso distinguirla. Su atención estaba sobre el rostro sonriente de Nie Mingjue.

Era su hermano jurado, ambos se conocían muy bien. Nie Mingjue, aunque denso, problemático para los sentimientos y la comunicación, comprendió todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Jin Guangyao.

—A-Yao, eres terrible —comentó con fascinación mal disimulada. Jin Guangyao veía los embragues de su mente trabajar varias conclusiones—. _Los destruirás a todos._

Nie Mingjue nunca se equivocaba cuando profesaba algo, y Jin Guangyao le regaló una sonrisa radiante por respuesta.

Su mano izquierda nunca abandonó su vientre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida!


	2. El Comienzo del Comienzo

**Resumen:** Después de la boda, Jin Guangyao intenta continuar con su vida. Una vida en la que Lan Xichen no está.

Por supuesto, no todo siempre sale cómo se planea en un principio.

Eso piensa Jin Guangyao cuando observa la misiva que le ha llegado de Gusu Lan.

**Notas:** NO ME ODIEN. SÉ QUE EL PÚBLICO PIDIÓ CONTINUACIÓN.

La esencia del OS se ha perdido debido a la continuidad del fic. Consideraremos el primer cap como cap Piloto. Tendrá 10 capítulos. Y no creo que sea feliz, pero me está gustando cómo se va desarrollando todo. La mayoría de los POV serán desde la perspectiva de Jin Guangyao porque es el protagonista de mi historia. (Qué se le puede hacer, lo amo). Pero habrá de Lan Xichen y al final de Jiang Cheng. Todos son víctimas de las circunstancias, no odien al Guayabo, ¡odien mejor a esta autora horrible!

Como sea, disfruten ;u;

**Disclaimer:** MDZS pertenece a MXTX

* * *

_El Inicio de Todo_

_No era así cómo se debía comenzar..._

Cinco meses habían transcurrido desde la boda, y con ello el humor de Jin Guangyao iba oscureciéndose.

¡Era horrible estar embarazado!

A su lado, Nie Mingjue se rió con más fuerza. Jin Guangyao agarró el cojín que tenía detrás de su espalda, lanzándoselo a la cara—. ¡Deja de reírte!

Pero Nie Mingjue no dejaba de reírse, se agarraba el abdomen, burlándose descaradamente de la desdicha de Jin Guangyao.

Cinco meses habían transcurrido desde la boda; cinco meses donde Nie Mingjue no lo había abandonado, acompañándolo en la travesía que era su delicada condición.

Desde vómitos, hasta fiebre y completo aislamiento. Los sanadores le comunicaron de su delicada posición al tener un embarazo con alta incidencia de pérdida. Debía permanecer lejos del estrés, de su trabajo y posición como líder de secta, otorgándole el puesto a un líder interino de suma confianza. Sin Zewu-Jun ahí, el único que quedaba era….

Nie Mingjue.

Por supuesto, los sanadores sólo dieron esa recomendación a sabiendas de que era probable que el líder de secta hiciera caso omiso a las recomendaciones. Jin Guangyao sólo permitió cederle el puesto con mucha reticencia a Nie Mingjue, porque lo había apoyado en el doloroso transcurso. Participaba en las reuniones, pero Jin Guangyao seguía tomando las decisiones más importantes. No permitiría que su brazo flaqueara, ni siquiera con cinco meses de embarazo.

Si así era a los cinco, no quería imaginarse cuando tuviera nueve meses.

No pudo evitar el gruñido que salió de sus labios. Su mano salió de la túnica que usaba en ese momento, demasiado grande para su gusto, y comenzó a amasar su gran abdomen sobre la tela blanca y dorada que lo cubría con cuidado. A su costado Nie Mingjue dejó de reír, y con fascinación mal disimulada, se acercó con lentitud hasta donde estaba recostado Jin Guangyao en el estudio, ahí en el mismo lugar donde él y Zewu-Jun lo consumaron.

Enarcó las cejas, divertido, cuando la mano tentativa de Nie Mingjue se acercó un poco, deseando tocar su redondez. Incapaz de torturarlo más, resopló una risa, atrayendo su mano con la suya hasta la hinchazón, que con el pasar de los días se hacía evidente.

—Da-Ge, acércate, no te va a morder.

—Mi preocupación no es esa, A-Yao, después de todo ella no tiene dientes, y tú sí.

—¿Ella? —comentó con repentino interés, enarcando una ceja.

Nie Mingjue se percató de su desliz, y un sonrojo repentino coloreó sus mejillas. Carraspeó un poco, llevándose la mano que acariciaba el abdomen hasta la nuca, rascándose con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, tengo la sensación de que será una niña…

Era enternecedor, de alguna forma, la situación que se esbozaba en ese momento frente a los ojos de Jin Guangyao. Sería una escena perfecta si en lugar de Nie Mingjue estuviera el verdadero padre, acariciándole el estómago cuando el bebé pateara con fuerza, consolándole cuando se sintiera mal o cuando tendría un día particularmente malo; incluso haciéndole un masaje a sus pies hinchados debido a que estuvo mucho tiempo parado.

Incluso, que le reprendiera por descuidar su salud en pos de su secta.

Nie Mingjue se encargaba de todo ello. Si ese bebé fuera su hijo, sería un padre ejemplar.

Pero Jin Guangyao no quería a Nie Mingjue usurpando ese lugar que con gusto le dio debido a la soledad.

Necesitaba a Zewu-Jun.

Su mirada se oscureció, sintiendo repentinos deseos de llorar. Con un suspiro reprimió lo mejor que pudo la sensación, odiando en parte que su condición le hiciera sentirse endeble ante las emociones.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación Nie Mingjue, tocándole con su gran mano la mejilla. La palma de aquella extremidad era caliente al tacto y no pudo evitar apoyarse en la cálida sensación que le otorgaba.

Cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en lo bueno que era algunas veces que Nie Mingjue no se percatara de sus emociones contradictorias. De cómo algunas veces deseando su toque, pensaba en otra persona, en otro hombre.

Esas malditas emociones lo volvían un ser débil.

—Estoy bien, Da-Ge, sólo cansado —mintió con habilidad, aunque lo del cansancio no era una invención. Desde que comenzó a ganar peso, le resultaba difícil poder moverse con libertad. Sus ojos se abrieron, observando la intensa oscuridad que eran los ojos de Nie Mingjue. Le sonrió con cuidado—. ¿Puedes llevarme a la cama?

Era bueno que Nie Mingjue ahora sintiera debilidad por su condición. Apenas dictó la orden, acató con premura. Lo cargó, permitiendo que su cabeza descansara sobre su gran hombro. El cuerpo de Nie Mingjue era tan cálido, no pudo evitar suspirar contento, sumergiéndose en la sensación que era tener un cuerpo ardiente protegiéndole con cuidado.

Para cuando Nie Mingjue lo llevó a su recámara privada, recostándole sobre la suave cama, ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Cloud Recesses era famoso por ser un lugar de tranquilo sosiego.

Ese día, estaba en caos.

Wei WuXian estaba corriendo por los pasillos, gritando el nombre de Lan WangJi como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—¡Lan Zhan! ¡Dónde estás Lan Zhan!

Si Lan Qiren pudiera escuchar en ese momento a Wei WuXian, seguramente se hubiera muerto maldiciendo su nombre.

No es como si a Wei WuXian le importara.

—¡Lan Zhan! —volvió a gritar, corriendo hacia la biblioteca, no encontrándolo. La desesperación lo embargó.

Uno de los discípulos de Wei WuXian salió del pabellón de meditación. Y compadeciéndose de su maestro, lo llamó.

—¡Shizun! ¡Wei Shizun! —exclamó antes de que Wei WuXian se perdiera al final del pasillo, en dirección a las recámaras privadas de Lan Qiren. Con ansiedad en su corazón ante el pensamiento de que Lan Qiren los castigara a todos por culpa de su maestro, exclamó—. Si busca a Hanguang-Jun, está alimentando a los conejos.

Wei WuXian se giró, y con una rápida ráfaga pasó corriendo a su lado, no sin antes despeinar sus prolijos cabellos en despedida.

Para cuando Wei WuXian llegó al santuario de los conejos y de Manzanita, Lan WangJi estaba terminando de alimentar a todos los animales. A Wei WuXian se le olvidaba lo puntual que era Lan WangJi con los horarios, era obvio que a esa hora estaría alimentando a las mascotas de Gusu Lan.

Bueno, Wei WuXian tenía muchas cosas en mente para pensar en nimiedades.

Sonriendo, se acercó con parsimonia, disminuyendo el paso a medida que el pasto crujía bajo sus pies.

—¡Lan Zhan, te estaba buscando!

Lan WangJi se giró sobre sus pies, observándole. Wei WuXian se le acercó, y puso su mejilla, esperando que Lan WangJi le diera su respectivo beso de bienvenida. Lan WangJi lo complació, sonando un _"Hmm",_ en saludo.

Wei WuXian lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en la esquina de su cuello, aspirando el suave aroma del sándalo impregnado a su ser. Sonrió, apretándolo aún más contra su cuerpo. Sabía que no estaba ahí para recibir mimos, pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba aprovecharse de la debilidad de Lan WangJi. Sólo que, cuando el Segundo Jade de Lan descendió sus manos con descaro a las túnicas interiores de Wei WuXian, éste se alarmó, porque ese giro de los acontecimientos no estaba predestinado en absoluto.

—¡Lan Zhan espera!, tengo algo que decirte —exclamó, pero cuando sintió el fajín de su túnica ser desatado, entró en pánico, comenzando a removerse—. ¡Lan Zhan, de verdad! _¡Es algo grande, grande!_

Con reticencia, sintió a Lan WangJi alejarse un poco, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. En silencio él esperó a que Wei WuXian continuara. Ya con su integridad física fuera de peligro se sentó con descuido sobre el pasto verde, animando a Lan WangJi a que también se sentara a su lado.

Cuando lo hizo, habló—: Hay algo que te he ocultado Lan Zhan… —confesó, solemne—. Después de la boda, era un secreto a voces la relación entre Jin Guangyao y tu hermano.

—Hmm —respondió Lan WangJi en un asentimiento incómodo.

Aquello no había sido un escándalo de mayor magnitud debido a la boda que arregló Lan Qiren con Jiang Fengmian. Pero en el círculo interno de las sectas, sí era algo que se rumoraba, poniendo en duda la reputación del Primer Jade de Lan. Lan WangJi era consciente de que eso no era algo que le importara a su hermano, pero a su tío sí.

Sólo había una decisión por delante: formalizaba su situación, o pasaba su legado al Segundo Jade de Lan.

Lan WangJi sabía que la decisión no fue fácil de tomar, y su hermano aceptó el matrimonio arreglado por su hermano menor, que no poseía interés alguno en asumir una posición de tal magnitud. Nunca había pensado en él, ni un segundo miramiento.

No pudo evitar la culpa que le embargó ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

—Lan Zhan, ¿estás bien? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Lan WangJi salió de sus elucubraciones, con un asentimiento. Su mirada dorada volvió a posarse sobre la de su esposo, éste le sonrió, una sonrisa grande, llena de dientes. Era fácil complacerlo, hacerle sonreír de esa forma.

—¡Bueno!, cómo te decía, después de la boda, le pagué a alguien para que me brindara información sobre lo acontecido en Jin Lanling, ¿y a qué no sabes qué he descubierto?

Enarcó una ceja por respuesta, instándole. Wei WuXian amplió la sonrisa, acercando su rostro al suyo mientras le susurraba.

—¡Pronto tendrás un sobrino!

Bueno, no susurró, ciertamente estaba muy emocionado con el chisme como para tener la delicadeza de ser discreto.

Lan WangJi se imaginaba que un desenlace podría ocurrir de esa forma. Pocos hombres eran portadores, pero era de conocimiento común que los de la secta Jin Lanling eran portadores por herencia. El cuerpo de Mo Xuanyu era prueba de ello cuando le confirmaron la semana pasada que debían cuidarse si no querían una secta completa de niños correteando por ahí.

El pensamiento no le disgustó en absoluto.

—¡Lan Zhan! —Wei WuXian exclamó, volviendo a sacarle de sus cavilaciones.

—Hmm.

—No te veo entusiasmado con la noticia, ¿ya lo sabías?

—Lo imaginaba.

El buen humor de Wei WuXian se apagó, su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto enfurruñado. Nunca podía sorprender a Lan WangJi.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo tu hermano aún no lo sabe, si yo fuera tu hermano, hubiera salido corriendo a ver a mi hijo —comentó Wei WuXian.

Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza—: no puede, mi tío se lo prohíbe.

Wei WuXian hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—Es su hijo, Lan Zhan_, ¿cómo podría prohibir ver a su hijo?_

En este punto, Lan WangJi agarró la mano de Wei WuXian, el dorso de ésta a sus labios en un beso fantasmal que le hizo sonrojarse.

—Wei Ying, el hijo de mi hermano es un bastardo sin reconocimiento —sentenció, con ligero pesar—. No puede verlo.

Abrió la boca, quizá para lanzar una retahíla sobre la dudosa doble moral que rodeaba las leyes antiguas, pero en cambio suspiró, y con pesimismo se acercó al cuerpo de su esposo, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Lan WangJi lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, en consuelo.

—Quería conocer a mi sobrino… —susurró con pesar.

—No es tu sobrino.

Wei WuXian resopló.

—Eres mi esposo, por lo tanto, es mi sobrino —espetó, enfurruñado.

Lan WangJi lo apretó contra su cuerpo un poco más, conmovido por sus palabras tan fácilmente confesadas.

—¿Qué harás con el espía? ¿Le pasarás la información a Jiang Cheng? —preguntó Lan WangJi con repentino interés por el destino de la persona que cometió el error de venderse a su esposo.

Rió con regodeo descaro.

—Lan Zhan, claro que no. Es mejor que Jiang Cheng se entere por su cuenta —exclamó, divertido. Si bien ahora eran familia, no quiere decir que su relación sea la de antes—. Lo entregué.

Las cejas de Lan WangJi se alzaron un poco—: ¿A Jin Lanling?

Wei WuXian asintió—: Ya no me es de utilidad, y es de poca confianza que haya soltado información con tanta facilidad —comentó con cinismo—. Seguro le deben estar quitando la cabeza en este momento por haber filtrado información delicada —dijo, con oscura intención.

Lan WangJi no podía verle la cara a su esposo, pero sabía que, en esos momentos, Wei WuXian podía ser verdaderamente cruel. Nunca dañaría a alguien inocente, pero eso no quería decir que fuera una persona santa.

No importaba, Lan WangJi aún lo amaba.

* * *

Ni siquiera ver la cabeza rodando de aquel horrible hombre, pudo mermar su oscuro estado de ánimo.

Su mano se dirigió con nerviosismo a su abdomen hinchado. Dentro de unos días estaría ingresando en el sexto mes de embarazo. Según el sanador, entraría en la etapa más peligrosa, donde debería guardar reposo absoluto, o el mayor reposo que se le podía otorgar a un líder de secta. Apretó los labios, la ira mellando en su ser. Si no hubiera sido por aquel hombre filtrando información de la secta, podría haber vivido feliz, criando a su hijo con la presencia incordiante de Nie Mingjue como compañía.

Hubiera sido feliz mantener a todo el mundo en la ignorancia hasta que su hijo creciera, ajeno a las desdichas del mundo más allá de su fortaleza.

Una parte de su mente le susurró con crueldad: _¿de verdad sería feliz así?_

Manteniendo a Zewu-Jun alejado de su derecho como padre al conocer a su hijo, ¿sería capaz?

Jin Guangyao aplastó esos pensamientos son asesina saña. Por supuesto que sería capaz. Su hijo por nacer, un bastardo sin nombre… _No._

Cuando creciera lo suficiente bajo su extremo cuidado, sería futuro líder de la secta Jin Lanling.

Que el mundo se le viniera encima, ardería en llamas antes de permitir que alguien señale a su progenie.

—¿A-Yao? —la voz preocupada de Nie Mingjue le sacó de sus pensamientos protervos—. ¿Estás bien? Te veo pálido.

Su mano se posó sobre la parte de su espalda, dándole apoyo. Hacía rato que la comitiva ejecutora se había marchado, dejándolo frente a la cabeza de aquel espía que osó filtrar información. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se desplegó en sus labios, ¿acaso Nie Mingjue creía que esta vista le resultaba proterva y asquerosa? No lo conocía.

Oh, cómo le gustaría agarrar aquella cabeza e insertarla en una estaca, un claro recordatorio de lo que sucedería como volvieran a traicionar la confianza de la secta y de su líder, pero sabía que eso no sería aprobado.

Chasqueó la lengua con abatimiento. Se giró para observar a Nie Mingjue. Su mano le daba círculos sobre su espalda, amasando la molesta hinchazón de sus músculos. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

—Estoy bien, Da-Ge, volvamos dentro, dejemos que los animales carroñeros limpien esto, o los sirvientes: lo que suceda primero.

Nie Mingjue asintió, conduciéndolo con su mano en la espalda a los pabellones privados para que reposara de la intensidad emocional que había sido su día.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con pasmosa rapidez. Cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo. Sus poderes espirituales se redujeron al mínimo, y caminar resultaba un esfuerzo titánico. Los sanadores habían comentado que se debía al bebé, estaba preparándose para formar su núcleo dorado debidamente. Ambos padres poseían un cultivo digno de ser mencionado, y la criatura nacería preparado para formarse con excelentes poderes espirituales.

Acostado en su cama, el área de sus pabellones privados era un revuelo de información y papeles que debió traer desde su estudio para poder trabajarlos con premura. Nie Mingjue era un apoyo constante, pero Jin Guangyao entendía que más allá de su fortaleza, él tenía deberes como líder de su propia secta.

Y es por eso que los sirvientes habían mudado todo a sus pabellones de forma temporal, al menos hasta que pudiera moverse con libertad. La idea de ser conducido por otra persona que no fuese su hermano jurado le causaba repulsión.

Sus ojos estaban enfocados en los paisajes esbozados en el techo, y a los segundos, pasaron a la pared de su izquierda donde los documentos oficiales yacían puestos. Si poseyera la energía necesaria, llamaría a un sirviente para que lo ayudara a sentarse, y continuar lo pendiente, pero le dolía la espalda, sentía sus pies hinchados.

Lanzó un suspiro.

Jin Guangyao comprendió en ese momento, lo hábil que debían ser las mujeres para llevar una carga como esa en soledad.

Perdido en sus elucubraciones, no notó que tocaban a su puerta, hasta que escuchó el llamado de su nombre al otro lado del recinto. Curioso, se incorporó como pudo en su condición, sentándose después de pocos minutos transcurridos.

—Pasen —ordenó, luego de que revisara que su vestimenta no tuviera algún desperfecto.

Un sirviente de su clan ingresó luego de hacer una reverencia.

—LianFang-Zun, ha llegado una misiva de Gusu Lan —dijo el sirviente, extendiéndole un mensaje envuelto con el sello de las nubes, guardando su contenido de la vista indeseada.

Con la sensación de hundimiento creciendo en su corazón, su mano temblorosa agarró la misiva. Casi cayó al suelo, pero pudo sostenerla a tiempo antes de que su debilidad fuese evidente. Si el sirviente notó algo, prudentemente guardó silencio.

Una vez que el sirviente se marchó, en el sello se divisó un surco carmesí en forma de hexágono. El encanto no se abriría ante presencias extrañas, sólo de la persona a quien iba dirigida la misiva. Sin duda obra del Patriarca Yiling. _Muy ingenioso._

El asunto de la misiva estaba firmado por el Segundo Jade de Lan, cosa que le extrañó. No era sabido que Lan WangJi tuviera ese tipo de consideraciones. Pero, a medida que leía, se percató que la forma de expresarse y la escritura pertenecía a alguien más jovial, más fresco.

Wei WuXian le había enviado una carta, haciéndole pasar por un aviso oficial.

Divertido, y extrañado por el asunto, continuó leyendo antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Wei WuXian le estaba informando que en una semana le llegaría una orden en forma de invitación cordial de la secta Gusu Lan, instándole a comparecer ante la secta para discutir asuntos concernientes al clan.

Sus labios se elevaron en disgusto.

También informaba que todo era auspiciado por Lan Qiren, no por Zewu-Jun. Jin Guangyao no entendía por qué Wei WuXian se tomaba la molestia de explicarle, era algo seguro que tarde o temprano comparecería ante ellos, y sería juzgado.

Wei WuXian le aconsejó también que se preparara, evidenciando que su estadía no sería cuestión de horas, si no de días. Pasaría un tiempo cautivo en Cloud Recesses, hasta que a los líderes del clan estuvieran satisfechos de que su embarazo no trajera repercusiones indeseadas.

Resopló, el disgusto haciéndose mayor.

Cuando dobló la carta, esta rápidamente se incendió en sus manos. La sorpresa lo invadió, esperando el dolor que vendría a continuación, pero sorprendentemente, el encantamiento le protegió. Debía enaltecer las habilidades de Wei WuXian. Encantador, inteligente y paranoico. Un digno aliado.

El disgusto se fue desvaneciendo a medida que maquinaba sus planes. _Bien,_ no podría escapar de la misiva que le llegaría en una semana, pero sí prepararse para lo inevitable. Aún no entendía por qué Wei WuXian actuó de esa forma, sabiendo que su familia más directa era el hijo del líder de la secta Yunmeng-Jiang; pero, aun así, agradeció en silencio su extraña muestra de apoyo.

Con renovadas fuerzas, se incorporó de la cama, caminando al escritorio donde tenía la mayoría de sus documentos a medio trabajar. Eso tendría que esperar un poco más. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, era momento de planificar algo mucha más grande, y sin duda, siniestro.

* * *

Como dijo Wei WuXian en su misiva, la ordenanza llegó una semana después con precisa exactitud.

Los preparativos habían sido agotadores. Si pretendía pasar un tiempo retenido en Cloud Recesses, era justo que lo hiciera con todas sus comodidades y el séquito de sirvientes necesario.

En la misiva le daban unos días de preparación y la compañía de cinco sirvientes, nada más. Resopló con sorna, se esperaba algo así.

Bien, les daría una agradable sorpresa cuando llegara ese mismo día en la noche.

Sentado en su Sedan, ya preparado para el tedioso viaje que, podría hacer más rápido con su espada, y de no ser por la insistencia de Nie Mingjue de protegerse con la debida madurez que requería ser un líder de secta embarazado, marchó con la comitiva. Abrió un poco la cortina del Sedan, observando en la lejanía como Nie Mingjue se despedía.

Aunque no fueran los mejores hermanos jurados, sabía que no podía confiarle a nadie más el cuidado de su secta que a él. Ni siquiera al círculo interno. _Esos viejos estaban buscando su muerte._

Sacó su mano, despidiéndose, hasta que la fortaleza Jin Lanling se perdió en la lejanía.

Con un suspiro, compuso su máscara de perfecta apacibilidad.

* * *

La noche pinto el cielo cuando las horas transcurrieron. Jin Guangyao sabía que faltaba un _lí_, aproximadamente para llegar a la entrada de Cloud Recesses. Se contuvo de sacar su mano y golpear a los sirvientes que lo llevaban, hallándose con suma irritación. Le dolía la cadera y su bebé ya estaba pidiendo comida.

Suspiró, los días en Cloud Recesses serían tristes ante la perspectiva de una comida insípida.

El Sedan se detuvo de repente, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara: habían llegado.

La cortina se abrió luego de un aviso, y un sirviente le informó—: hemos llegado, LianFang-Zun.

Jin Guangyao asintió, dejando que colocaran en el piso el Sedan para poder salir. Abrió la puerta y un sirviente le ofreció su mano respetuosamente en reverencia. Jin Guangyao la aceptó porque no confiaba en que sus pies lo mantuvieran en adecuada rectitud.

Cuando salió del Sedan, la hermosa y apacible vista de Cloud Recesses le trajo gratos recuerdos. Suspiró, cuando el aire de la fría brisa lamió sus calientes mejillas, sintiéndose relajado de repente. El viento de Cloud Recesses generaba esa sensación calmante.

Salió de su sopor cuando escuchó un carraspeo. A su izquierda, sobre el umbral protector que da a la entrada de Cloud Recesses, se hallaba un sonriente Wei WuXian y un calmado Lan WangJi. Era extraño asimilar aún que el cuerpo donde habitaba el Patriarca Yiling ya no perteneciera a Mo Xuanyu. _Sin duda su sed de venganza debió ser colosal._ Con rapidez alejó esos lóbregos pensamientos, consintiendo que el sirviente lo condujera con cuidado hacia la entrada de la morada del clan Lan.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian se ampliaron cuando descubrió la gran barriga que buscaba de ocultar con sus vestimentas. Jin Guangyao le regaló una sonrisa indulgente, estaba consciente de que la vista era algo que no podías obviar. Lan WangJi incluso le observaba con descaro.

Cuando subió las escaleras con cuidado, situado frente a la pareja, se dispuso a realizar la venia, pero la mano de Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi sujetaron cada lado de sus brazos, ambos negando con la cabeza.

—¡No es necesario líder de secta! —exclamó Wei WuXian, sonriente, sus ojos nunca dejando su abdomen hinchado—. Por los grandes cultivadores, ¡mi sobrino es gigante!

_¿Sobrino?_ Jin Guangyao no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, divertido por el comentario. De reojo observó a un incómodo Lan WangJi, que al parecer aún no sabía qué hacer con la descarada confianza que profesaba su pareja de cultivo.

De alguna forma, la familiaridad con la que le trataba Wei WuXian le hacía sentirse tranquilo.

Se sentía agradable que alguien viera a su bebé con abierta anticipación. Aparte de Nie Mingjue y su clan, no conocía nadie más que se sintiera a gusto con su embarazo.

Era refrescante.

Así que, por eso, si Wei WuXian quería un tener un sobrino, Jin Guangyao lo iba a complacer.

—Tu sobrino sólo sabe dar patadas —comentó, divirtiéndose ante la mirada maravillada que le regaló.

—¡Quisiera abrazarte, pero me da miedo apretujarlo!

Jin Guangyao rió quedo; y con un segundo aliento, se dirigió al Segundo Jade de Lan.

—Hanguang-jun, ¿pueden mis sirvientes ir primero con los preparativos mientras caminamos? Con este peso, demoraremos media hora en subir y me gustaría que lo tuvieran todo listo.

Lan WangJi asintió, y Jin Guangyao movió su mano en una orden silenciosa. Los sirvientes rápidamente comenzaron a hacer sus designios. Ellos ya tenían en mente lo que debían hacer, él les había dado las instrucciones necesarias antes de partir.

Cuando el último sirviente se perdió en la neblina, Jin Guangyao puso el primer pie sobre el escalón, pero la rápida mano de Wei WuXian se colocó sobre su antebrazo, ayudándolo. Aquel gesto lleno de confianza lo desconcertó, aunque no debería. Ya llamaba sobrino a un bebé no nacido, eso sería una nimiedad.

Sin embargo, no se movió, aún paralizado ante la confianza que un extraño le profesaba. Wei WuXian asumió que debió haber cruzado un límite que no estaba permitido.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

Jin Guangyao negó con la cabeza, sus mechones sueltos cayeron sobre los costados de su rostro.

—Tranquilo, podemos continuar.

Así consintió que Wei WuXian lo ayudara a subir las escaleras mientras Lan WangJi lideraba la comitiva. En todo el tiempo que caminaron, Wei WuXian nunca cesó su parloteo.

Incluso cuando subieron a la cúspide, el nivel de confianza había aumentado.

—Entonces, Gege, Lan Zhan alimentó a Manzanita con una manzana que tenía tiempo sumergida en Sonrisa del Emperador —explicó su hilarante historia, mientras bajaba la voz—, pero no le digas a nadie, esa es mi nueva forma de meter licor sin que se enteren —confesó en voz baja, como si fuera un gran secreto y Lan WangJi no le hubiera escuchado hace un momento. Jin Guangyao le sonrió, asintiendo. Como respuesta, Wei WuXian retomó su charla—: Entonces cuando veo que Manzanita ya se ha comido cinco de mis manzanas alcoholizadas, la veo y se ha embo-

—Llegamos —anunció Lan WangJi, deteniéndose en el jardín zen.

—Oh, eso fue rápido —comentó Wei WuXian.

Jin Guangyao sólo pudo ampliar su sonrisa. Con su cháchara, cualquier momento para él, sería lo mismo que dura un palo de incienso. Siguieron caminando en dirección a donde los sirvientes le tenían listo el pabellón. Él ya sabía de primera mano, gracias a Wei WuXian, donde se quedaría durante los próximos días. Así que sin premura se dirigieron allá. Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos, pero Jin Guangyao ya estaba resintiendo sus pies por la hinchazón, debido a la caminata.

Aguantó lo más que pudo, distrayéndose con la perorata divertida de Wei WuXian, pero él calló, pronto percatándose de que algo andaba mal. Lo detuvo en medio del pasillo, abrazándolo por la espalda para que pudiera apoyarse adecuadamente.

—Lan Zhan, espera, algo anda mal —dijo Wei WuXian a su esposo, y este se giró, observándole de soslayo.

Jin Guangyao intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca en su lugar—. No se preocupen, son mis pies, me están matando.

—Gege, no debes esforzarte, puedo cargarte si quieres —ofreció Wei WuXian, tentativo. Incluso Lan WangJi asintió, girándose completamente en su dirección.

Jin Guangyao negó, e iba a responder que podían seguir caminando, cuando la puerta a su costado derecho se deslizó, y la silueta de dos personas se manifestó en medio de la leve oscuridad que arropaba la noche sobre la cumbre de Cloud Recesses. Enmudeció al instante que reconoció la figura de Lan Xichen junto a la de Jiang Cheng. El salón en el que estaban era la biblioteca, obviamente escucharon el ruido, y salieron a ver a qué se debía.

El corazón de Jin Guangyao se aceleró cuando la máscara de tranquilidad en el rostro de Lan Xichen se quebró, dando paso a una desgarradora mueca de abatimiento. Los ojos de Zewu-Jun se desviaron a la prominente hinchazón que se esbozaba en su vientre. Le vio abrir la boca, quizá para decir algo, pero nada salió. Jin Guangyao no quería verlo en ese momento, _no estaba preparado,_ y mucho menos estaba preparado para ver al esposo de él: a Jiang Cheng, observar con descaro su abdomen de seis meses.

_Él no estaba preparado para verlos juntos, y recordar cómo él pudo estar en el lugar que ahora ocupaba el heredero de Yunmeng-Jiang._

La mirada sombría de Jiang Cheng pasó de su hinchado abdomen a la figura que le sostenía la espalda y el antebrazo.

Vio la furia empañar su mirada, y el resentimiento pareció surgir una vez más en su rostro. Había un instinto asesino en su ser que le hizo sentirse débil. No pudo evitar retroceder, pero el agarre de Wei WuXian se hizo más fuerte en su piel.

Después de segundos en silencio, Lan WangJi hizo una reverencia, comunicando—: El líder de la secta Jin Lanling llegó antes de lo esperado, se siente indispuesto, y lo estamos escoltando a su pabellón privado.

Lan Xichen no fue capaz de corresponder a la venia, ni mucho menos decir algo al respecto. Jiang Cheng a su lado estaba tenso, listo para el combate si Jin Guangyao decía algo inapropiado. Bueno, cualquier cosa que dijera, Jiang Cheng seguro lo tomaría como ofensa.

Con prudencia, se quedó callado.

Segundos de sopor transcurrieron, y Lan Xichen pareció encontrar la conexión de la lengua a su raciocinio, porque una sonrisa ligeramente temblorosa se dibujó. Le dio su venia correspondiente a cada uno de los presentes, y habló—: Líder de la secta Jin Lanling, bienvenido, le esperábamos más tarde, es una sorpresa —confesó con suavidad, ya compuesto.

Su mano se posó en la parte baja de la espalda de Jiang Cheng, y Jin Guangyao no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada. Sin embargo, correspondió a su sonrisa, mucho más compuesta y sincera que la de él.

—Sólo traje lo necesario, y mis sirvientes son más eficientes que cualquiera. Ya para el atardecer tenían todo listo —explicó, sin comprometer la información de Wei WuXian—. Sin embargo, me encuentro cansado por el viaje —dijo, la mano libre acariciando su abdomen al momento. Todos le siguieron el movimiento y la mirada de Jiang Cheng se oscureció—, si me disculpan, me gustaría descansar, ha sido un largo día.

Sin dar oportunidad a que se prolongara la conversación, su mirada se centró en Lan WangJi. Éste asintió, y se giró para conducirle a su destino final. Wei WuXian salió de su ensoñación, continuando con la perorata, dejando a dos compañeros de cultivo atrás.

¿Uno le observaba con ira, y el otro…? Jin Guangyao se preguntaba, sin poder evitar que la sonrisa en su tez se ampliara.

* * *

**Notas:** Jin Guangyao es inteligente, y siniestro, pero siente debilidad por Lan Xichen, y ahora Mo Xuanyu (Wifi). Si se preguntarán por qué diablos Wei WuXian no está apoyando al pikachu morado, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Wei WuXian no es un personaje particularmente unilateral, si él siente que algo se hace de forma injusta, él buscará de ayudar, sea quien sea. Jin Guangyao no está exento, y tiene debilidad por su sobrino, o sobrina ;u;

¡Háganme saber si desean niño o niña!

Reviews(?


	3. Etapa de Transición

**Resumen:** Jin Guangyao sabía que su resolución era débil en presencia de Lan Xichen.

**Notas:** Holaaaa, vuelvo otra vez a joderles la existencia con mis fics! Nueva actualización XiYao arriba, espero que les guste y me digan qué les pareció!

A todas las personitas hermosas que han dejado review, les agradezco mucho!

**Disclaimer:** MDZS pertenece a MXTX

**El Arte de Destruirlo Todo**

**Etapa de Transición**

—¿Puedo decirte algo que estoy pensando?

—Por supuesto.

—Eres adorable así de grande.

Pudo sentir como una vena palpitaba en su sien_. ¿Así de grande?_ La indignación se manifestó en sus mejillas.

—¿Grande? —susurró quedo, evitando enojarse por la confesión mencionada.

—No te enojes, GeGe, es que eres pequeño, y ahora cargas a mi sobrino; tu rostro es tan suave y tu cabello parece brillar —explicó Wei WuXian, soñador, rodando por la cama que recién su sirviente había terminado de ordenar.

El nivel de confianza ya lo estaba asustando.

¿Dónde estaba Lan WangJi?

Apartando el enojo, carraspeó. Con la lentitud que le confiere su condición, se incorporó cuidadosamente del cojín donde hacía segundos estaba sentado, caminando a la repisa que estaba ubicado en la esquina. Agarró el cepillo de bambú con el que peinaba sus hebras, cuyo valor sentimental era más que el monetario, y procedió con cuidado, alisando los mechones castaños, notando vagamente como estos parecían deslizarse con facilidad sobre sus hombros.

Su rostro viró a la derecha, observando por el gran ventanal el acantilado que suministraba agua a todo Gusu. El cielo nocturno se alzaba apenas, y los manchones carmesíes poco a poco iban ocultándose. Si calculaba con cuidado, podía argüir que ya estaban sobre la hora de la cena.

Dentro de unos momentos, se cumplirían las primeras veinticuatro horas en cautiverio.

El día que transcurrió hacía unos momentos, fueron horas muertas para él. Su noche estuvo llena de molestias y dolores, la madrugada transcurriendo en inquietud debido a la hinchazón en sus pies y los dolores en sus extremidades. Fue imposible para él conciliar adecuadamente el sueño; y sólo cuando pudo observar la alborada pintar lentamente el amanecer, su rostro fruncido fue adquiriendo tranquilidad, hasta que la somnolencia le venció.

La primera imagen que se dibujó cuando abrió sus ojos empañados, fue la figura de Wei WuXian observándole con preocupación, preocupación que parecía acrecentarse gracias al feo cárdeno que adornaba la comisura de su labio derecho, extendiéndose hasta su mejilla.

Sentía curiosidad por el golpe que recibió. ¿Quién habría sido tan bruto y estúpido como para pegarle al esposo del Segundo Jade de Lan? La curiosidad creció, junto con el espeso y raro silencio que se formó ahora que realizaba la acción de peinar sus cabellos. Wei WuXian había demostrado en menos de un día que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en silencio.

Por lo que le resultaba extraño su mutismo.

Culminó con la acción de peinarse, y se giró, sólo para encontrarse a Wei WuXian sentado al borde su cama, observándole embelesado. Ahora entendía su silencio. Jin Guangyao no pudo evitar sentir cierta debilidad por su rostro aniñado, envuelto en fascinación.

Y sólo se acrecentaba más estando en el cuerpo de Mo Xuanyu.

Le sonrió levemente, caminando en su dirección, sólo para pasar a su costado izquierdo e ir en dirección al ropero que guardaba sus túnicas. Elegante para estar en sus pabellones familiares, pero no para una reunión oficial. Como sólo era una cena en el refectorio del clan, escogió una túnica sencilla de tono bruñido con esbozos sutiles de gorriones en las mangas. En vista de que no había ingerido nada en todo el día por haber permanecido dormido _(y que por favor Nie Mingjue no se enterara porque lo reprendería tanto como para seis vidas)_, terminó de vestirse, sólo sintiendo segundos de duda por la presencia de Wei WuXian. Aunque éste tuvo la delicadeza suficiente de permanecer a espaldas, esperando que Jin Guangyao terminara de arreglar su túnica sobre la prominente hinchazón.

Fue, de alguna forma, aplacador para su corazón, el hecho de que Wei WuXian esta vez no se ofreciera a ayudarlo.

Su cara era delgada, y no creía que pudiese soportar mucho más las atenciones descaradas.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, Wei WuXian se giró.

—¿Estás listo para ir a comer? —preguntó, y no parecía contento con la perspectiva.

Jin Guangyao asintió, y Wei WuXian se incorporó de su cama para ir en dirección a la entrada. Deslizó la puerta de inmediato, permitiendo que Jin Guangyao saliera primero. Había dormido todo el día, y sentía sus fuerzas un poco restauradas. Lo suficiente como para que no necesitara ayuda externa, y así poder conservar un poco su dignidad. Terminó de salir con un Wei WuXian sonriente a su costado, al instante, dos sirvientes ingresando con la premura digna de madres solícitas para limpiar su alcoba privada, y hacer los preparativos necesarios para su velada comodidad.

Comenzaron a caminar, Wei WuXian lo hacía con lentitud para seguir el paso de Jin Guangyao por consideración. Caminaban por el pasillo principal en un cómodo silencio, pero a él le parecía extraño dada la naturaleza escandalosa de Wei WuXian. No pudo evitar el querer romperlo.

—Entonces… —comenzó Jin Guangyao—, ¿la comida de Gusu Lan sigue siendo tan encantadora como siempre?

Wei WuXian esbozó una mueca poco comprometida—. Muy encantadora.

Observándole de soslayo, Jin Guangyao lanzó una ligera risa al aire por su mordaz comentario. Wei WuXian se rió con él también, viéndole con sus ojos brillantes, llenos de travesura. Los ojos de Jin Guangyao se desviaron sin querer al hematoma que yacía manchando la nívea mejilla de Wei WuXian, y no pudo evitar preguntar—: ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Oh, ¿esto? —se señaló con el índice, observándole con una ceja enarcada—, sólo fue por descuido al momento de entrenar con los discípulos.

Mintió con habilidad, Jin Guangyao lo sabía, y por ello no presionó más.

Volvieron a sucumbir en el silencio, pero no pasaron muchos segundos cuando las luces tenues de las linternas de un recinto aclaraban el pasillo con un fulgor ambarino, haciendo contraste con la luz de la blanca luna sobre ellos.

Llegaron pronto al pabellón de la familia Lan. Era bien sabido que los maestros preferían comer con sus discípulos, pero debido a la alta demanda en la que se vio envuelto Wei WuXian por la solicitud de éstos y la poca negativa que él dio, aceptándolos en consecuencia a todos, se vieron en la obligación de crear una sala para la familia, la antigua quedando para los aprendices.

Entraron juntos, costado con costado, aguardando en el umbral. El silencio envolvía al recinto, sólo con el ocasional sonido de las telas rozando la piel y la taza de té sonando en la superficie de madera. Pero aun con todo ello apenas haciendo eco de fondo, cuando Wei WuXian y Jin Guangyao ingresaron al pabellón del comedor familiar, siete pares de ojos se viraron desde diversas direcciones para la entrada, observando con intensidad a los recién llegados. La comida aún no se había servido, sólo el té era acompañante, pero Jin Guangyao sentía que la mirada que les otorgaban era como si hubiera ingresado en un momento que no estaba permitido.

_Él sabía que no era bienvenido._

Fue instintivo para él que su mano se moviera inmediatamente sobre la redondez de su vientre, en respuesta a las amenazas que pudiese percibir. No se había percatado de aquella acción al principio, pero sí fue consciente de que, en el fondo, unos pares de ojos mortales y avejentados, desde un pequeño estrado de madera: tres ancianos, líderes principales en práctica, consejeros en teoría, le observaban, inmutables y circunspectos; pero había una energía en aquellas rendijas oscuras que le hizo estremecer. Jin Guangyao se cuestionaba dónde estaban los otros "consejeros", preguntándose también si recibiría el mismo trato hostil.

Desvió su atención, encontrándose al fondo a la derecha a Lan Qiren, Lan Xichen y a Jiang Cheng, sabiendo que a la izquierda se encontraba en el costado lateral a un taciturno Lan WangJi. Quiso posar su mirada sobre el esposo de Wei WuXian, pero el pardo de sus ojos tormentosos no pudo despegarse una vez que los posó sobre el dorado de Zewu-Jun. Había en ellos, una amabilidad confina que desconoció. En el pasado, esa amable mirada le hubiera hecho sonreír sin pensar en otra cosa; pero ahora, esa cariñosa mirada sólo significaba para él un compromiso que debía cumplir, nada más. Con el nerviosismo arropando su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sintiéndose acorralado, lejos de su tierra y de su secta, con la sensación de que no era bienvenido, encontró finalmente la valentía para desviar su contemplación, y posarla sobre Wei WuXian.

Le estaba observando, con las cejas fruncidas, y no ocultaba su inquietud. Jin Guangyao le regaló una débil sonrisa que sintió en lo profundo de su ser. Él no era el mejor ser humano que habitaba sobre esa tierra, pero con Wei WuXian ahí dándole un poco de aliento, pudo animarse a pensar que todavía la divinidad marcial aún le sonreía.

Con ánimos renovados, dio un primer paso tentativo. Pero fue aliciente más que efectivo para que Wei WuXian sonriera con fuerza, gritando con ímpetu un saludo general. Pudo ver, no sin sonreír, cómo la vida de Lan Qiren iba marchitándose cada que vez el esposo del Segundo Jade de Lan rompía una regla.

Bueno, él sabía que con Wei WuXian iba a ser el toque picante que se necesitaba para las insípidas comidas que compartiría con el clan Lan de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un sirviente llamó a su morada en horas de la mañana, para informar que debía comparecer ante una reunión en el Pabellón de los Ancianos. Jin Guangyao se preguntaba si sólo los ancianos estarían presentes.

De alguna forma, él lo dudaba.

Envuelto en una túnica sobria de una sola tonalidad, más formal que la que usó en la cena anterior, salió de sus habitaciones privadas con dos sirvientes siguiéndole el paso silenciosamente, por pura formalidad. En presencia de Jin Guangyao, ellos no se atrevían a hablar con ligereza, pero hacía unas pocas horas pudo escuchar cómo comenzaron en susurros secretos a llamar Withered Garden Room a sus pabellones privados, creyendo a su líder ajeno a todo ello.

El título le causaba gracia y enojo por igual: una sensación contradictoria de molestia divertida a la que no le dio un segundo pensamiento.

Withered Garden quedaba perfecto.

Había una suave brisa fría circundando el ambiente. Cloud Recesses parecía poseer una energía natural que no poseía la Torre Koi. Quizá era al hecho de que sus responsabilidades como líder de secta no pesaban constantemente sobre sus hombros, haciendo conjunto con su delicado estado. No obstante, el hecho de que estuviera ahí sin opción a retirarse por la vía pacífica, le hacía bajar de esa nube de sosiego en el que inevitablemente se envolvía, gracias a la calma que brindaba el dominio del clan Lan.

Sin embargo, no podía negar el hecho de que sus fuerzas retornaron a su débil cuerpo.

Entre vueltas por los pasillos de los Pabellones donde habitaba el clan, salieron a un jardín zen que estaba cerca de las magníficas cascadas. Tuvieron que subir unos cuantos escalones para llegar al salón de reuniones oficiales, donde al parecer, siempre moraban los ancianos en perpetua cultivación.

Llegó al umbral. Hacía pocos momentos los sirvientes se habían retirado en prudencia. La puerta estaba apenas abierta, y se podía atender murmullos agitados dentro.

Murmullos que se detuvieron abruptamente cuando la sombra de Jin Guangyao se manifestó sobre el papel entintado en bambúes azabaches.

No transcurrieron muchos segundos cuando la puerta se deslizó, y al otro lado del umbral la prístina imagen del Primer Jade de Lan se manifestó.

En ese momento, el mundo pareció detenerse, otorgándole la eternidad que era la subjetividad de estar ahí, ambos observándose como si lo demás perdiera color y brillo, sólo para acentuarse en las dos figuras que conocían cada íntimo detalle del otro.

Jin Guangyao y Lan Xichen podían permanecer toda la vida contemplándose en maravillado silencio, dorado fundiéndose con pardo en un solo matiz, creando una tonalidad nueva, y aún más perfecta que la anterior.

La vida que crearon juntos, ¿quizás posea aquello que Jin Guangyao con ahínco añoró?

Sólo podía aguardar en ansiosa espera.

El universo comenzó a girar lentamente, y con ello los embragues de sus emociones se estabilizaron. Jin Guangyao esbozó con parsimonia una suave sonrisa que Lan Xichen correspondió por puro instinto. Una vez estabilizado el mundo y su corazón contrito, dio una leve reverencia, los mechones de sus caballos castaños cayeron sobre su rostro, otorgándole un aire de prudencia.

Lan Xichen inmediatamente correspondió, haciéndose a un lado, invitándole a pasar mientras, con duda, extendía su mano izquierda en ademán de que la sostuviera. Era una solicitud por mera formalidad. Estaba siendo caballeroso y aunque la parte orgullosa de Jin Guangyao quiso desdeñar la acción, se vio a sí mismo colocando su mano derecha en aquella. La calidez le embargó recordando inevitablemente eventos del pasado.

No obstante, se vio obligado a serenarse, a asesinar lentamente esa parte endeble que saltó, ávida por el contacto. Lentamente ingresaron al recinto, y Jin Guangyao con rapidez dio una inspección al lugar, notando que sólo eran los Ancianos, el líder de la secta y él.

No estaba Lan Qiren, ni siquiera el esposo del Primer Jade de Lan.

Jin Guangyao entendió pronto por qué Lan Xichen le ofreció su mano. La amargura lo invadió. Rápidamente soltó esa extremidad, quizá con demasiada celeridad, porque pudo observar de soslayo la mirada confusa que Lan Xichen le regaló. Él negó pronto con la cabeza.

Cuando estuvo frente a los ancianos, que observaban el evento con ojo crítico, dio una venia respetuosa, esta vez mucho más profunda, al menos con la profundidad que le permitió darle su condición. De inmediato, uno de los líderes habló—: Siéntense.

Jin Guangyao observó que, a unos pasos frente a él, cerca de dónde los ancianos estaban sentados sobre el altar, había unos cojines blancos, casi tan blancos como la nieve. Eran dos, el otro seguro era de Lan Xichen. ¿Lo harían sentar a su altura? Era casi risible cómo manejaban al líder de la secta.

Si hubiera sido su esposo, Jin Guangyao no hubiera permitido tal cosa. Después de todo, ¿por qué permitir que tantos individuos manejen la mente del Primer Jade de Lan cuando él podía guiarlo por el buen camino?

Se permitió unos segundos para estabilizarse, y asintió. Caminó los dos pasos al cojín inmaculado, comenzando a sentarse cuando Lan Xichen le sostuvo inmediatamente por el antebrazo izquierdo. Jin Guangyao contuvo una réplica mordaz impropia de él para con su hermano jurado, consintiendo que el otro le sostuviera hasta que sus muslos pudieron descansar en el suave cojín.

Casi tan pronto como él se sentó, Lan Xichen se estableció a su lado, observándole en velado silencio. Parecía querer comunicarle algo con su expresión, pero Jin Guangyao no tenía intenciones de discernir qué era, más concentrado en observar a los ancianos, que éstos le dijeran cuál eran sus intenciones para así poder retirarse prontamente a su secta, y continuar su embarazo en tranquilidad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados de forma abrupta por la pregunta de uno de ellos.

—Líder de la secta Jin Lanling, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?

Era una pregunta íntima, a su parecer, pero no del todo errada. Después de todo, ese bebé por nacer tendría sangre Lan. Reprimió el suspiro despreciativo que amenazó con salir de sus labios, y esbozó una tranquila sonrisa de quien esperaba por fin recibir un poco de reconocimiento por el lado activo de la familia.

Por supuesto, él sabía que Lan Xichen no le creería. Le conoce demasiado bien como para que aquella nimiedad le interese.

—Venerables —volvió a dar una ligera venia en saludo respetuoso, y apenas incorporándose, continuó—, estoy a mediado de mi sexto mes.

El silencio que llegó a esa respuesta fue un mutismo de meditación. Los ancianos se observaron unos a otros en una conversación taciturna. Momentos después, uno de los que estaba en el centro, el mismo que dio la orden de sentarse, habló:

—Eso quiere decir que la concepción fue antes de la unión —dijo, en afirmación.

Jin Guangyao enarcó con cuidado una ceja. ¿Acaso ellos creerían que podría rebajarse a perder su rostro después de que Lan Xichen se comprometió, por un banal acto carnal? Por supuesto que no.

Sin embargo, al instante, una parte de su mente le suministró con saña venenosa un: _claro que sí, con gusto lo hubiera hecho. _

Reprimió el deseo de bufar, cuando a su lado, Lan Xichen suspiró. Le observó de soslayo, contemplando su rictus amargo y ligeramente enojado. Se imaginaba que una vez que se enteraron de su estado, Lan Xichen había perdido por completo la cara ante los ancianos como líder de secta; y ante su esposo, como hombre honorable y devoto. La sonrisa casi rompió su cara.

—No obstante, eso no es motivo de alivio para el clan —continuó otro anciano, rompiendo la línea de pensamientos en la mente de Jin Guangyao.

Volvió a centrar su vista en los ancianos y ellos continuaron observándole, la intensidad nunca desapareciendo de su mirada, como si pudieran observar sus protervas intenciones, juzgando en silencio su condición.

—Venerables, si me permiten-

—Aún no te hemos dado permiso de palabra, Primer Jade —dijo el que parecía ser el líder de esos ancianos, dejando de mirarle unos segundos para posar con dureza su mirada sobre el líder de secta.

Jin Guangyao también poseía en su secta a un grupo selecto de pomposos cadáveres vivientes que buscaban de recriminarle toda acción que tomaba. Al principio lo soportó, porque aún era ajeno e inmaduro. Se aprovechó de esa debilidad para escalar alto en la sociedad de su clan, pero apenas hubo ascendido, dándose perfecta cuenta de que aquellos horribles ancianos no eran más que una molestia, rechazó toda demanda o petición ridícula que pudieran poseer. Obviamente no cesaron sus intentos por hacerle quedar mal. Jin Guangyao poseía una paciencia ínfima, hasta que eventualmente se rompió.

Así como su paciencia se desvaneció también lo hizo uno de los ancianos más problemáticos. Entendieron pronto que no debían _halar mucho la cuerda_ si no querían que otro infortunado accidente ocurriese.

Jin Guangyao sabía que Lan Xichen en su condición de líder sería incapaz de hacer algo como aquello. Más que por ser líder, era por su esencia de ver el bien donde no lo hay. Jin Guangyao lo amaba por eso, porque vio en él más allá de aquel horrible monstruo que todos susurraban a su espalda cuando creían que no los escuchaba.

Haciendo a un lado el ligero resentimiento que en ese momento sentía por Lan Xichen, se volvió hacia los ancianos, observando al líder de ellos, y habló con voz solícita—: Si permiten la palabra, Venerables —pidió, y ante el asentimiento del líder, continuó—. Conozco el peso de nuestras acciones pasadas, mi embarazo es una prueba contundente de ello, pero en defensa del líder de la secta Gusu Lan: _él no sabía._

Uno de los ancianos a la derecha del líder tomó la palabra con prontitud—: Es de conocimiento común que la mayoría de su gente son portadores —espetó con desdeñosa acritud, como si le decepcionara que ese saber escapara del vasto conocimiento de Jin Guangyao.

Jin Guangyao bajó el rostro, sus párpados cerrando apenas sus ojos, escondiendo la ira que melló en su ser en ese momento, y en voz baja, contestó—. Este líder mintió —reconoció pronto, y la cara desdeñosa del anciano se transformó en una mueca exultante. Sonrió levemente, y prosiguió, alzado su mirada orgullosa por sobre la de ellos—. Este líder le mintió a Zewu-Jun. Él creyó hasta hace unos días que yo no era portador. Y hubiera permanecido así de no ser por la información que se filtró —sentenció.

Ante lo último dicho, Lan Xichen giró su rostro tan rápido que Jin Guangyao temió por un momento que su cuello se lesionara. Él sabía que en ese momento el rostro de Lan Xichen estaría pintada una imagen de profunda traición, pero no le importó. Él tendría momento para explicar en otra oportunidad; y si no, no le importaba.

El anciano que quiso humillarle pareció no encontrar palabras ante su confesión, así que el líder tomó la palabra esta vez.

—¿Nunca ha sido tu intención utilizar a ese… a ese niño como sucesor? —inquirió, su pregunta era ridícula, pero había genuina curiosidad en su voz.

Jin Guangyao supo lo que quiso decir ante ese pequeño desliz. Ese bebé que llevaba era un bastardo, ni más ni menos. Que lo hubieran dicho en voz alta no cambiaría la verdad de las circunstancias. Pero eso no quería decir que doliera menos la realización.

Jin Guangyao se removió en su asiento, la incomodidad manifestándose en su rostro. Pero aun así respondió con tranquilidad—: No, él o ella, será líder de la secta Jin Lanling cuando posea la edad apropiada.

Hubo susurros quedos, los ancianos pronto comenzaron a conversar entre ellos con tanta rapidez que costaba entender el hilo de su diálogo. Jin Guangyao de forma inconsciente, llevó su mano izquierda a su hinchado abdomen, comenzando a dar masajes suaves y fantasmales sobre la tela de su túnica. Él estaba consciente de las miradas insistentes que le enviaba Lan Xichen con la misma rapidez con la que se quemaba un palo de incienso, pero eso no mermó su resolución ni un poco. No se quedaría a solas con él, no hablaría con él, a menos que tuviese que ver sobre temas de secta. Ese bebé en camino no sería diferente.

Cuando los murmullos cesaron, el anciano líder habló nuevamente—: En vista de tu delicada circunstancia, terminamos por hoy. En dos días se citará nuevamente para tratar la decisión que tomarán ahora en pos de la vida que va a nacer pronto.

Con eso dicho, lanzaron un ademán en despedida, y pronto los ancianos se incorporaron al mismo tiempo para salir en fila por un pasaje que quedaba tras el recinto, perdiéndose lentamente hasta que ninguno quedó.

Jin Guangyao, estupefacto, permaneció hincado. Su rostro amenazaba con desquebrajarse en una expresión de ira incrédula. ¿Dos días? ¿Debía esperar dos días más? Lanzó un suspiro frustrado al aire, comenzando a incorporarse con lentitud. Bien. Iría a meditar dos días, que la comida se la llevaran a su pabellón, no pretendía socializar más.

Apenas la palma de su mano tocó el piso de madera, la extremidad de Lan Xichen salió disparada a su espalda para ayudar a incorporarlo. La acción lo tomó desprevenido, habiendo olvidado completamente de la existencia del Primer Jade de Lan.

El contacto incendió su cuerpo de una forma que no había esperado. Un gemido de sorpresa abandonó sus labios, su cuerpo traicionándole vilmente. Las mejillas se colorearon en vergüenza, y con la rapidez que no creía poseer aún, se alejó rápidamente de aquel contacto, gateando sobre el frío suelo hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia.

El corazón le latía, desbocado, amenazando con manifestar sus emociones más endebles. El bebé en su abdomen había permanecido sosegado, pero ahora, estaba moviéndose insistentemente sobre su vientre. En un punto, dio una dolorosa y contundente patada sobre la zona baja, haciéndole lanzar un quejido sibilante. Su mano salió disparada a amasar su hinchazón, mientras cerraba sus ojos en un vano intento por contener las maldiciones que se estaban formando en su mente.

Lan Xichen había permanecido de rodillas, observándole impotente, pareció salir de su sopor y se acercó velozmente, auxiliándolo, para pasar a apoyarlo sobre una de las paredes, mientras observaba el rictus de dolor que surcaba el rostro de Jin Guangyao.

—A-Yao —dijo, olvidando por un momento que ambos habían decidido dejar las intimidades de lado, concentrándose más en la preocupación que le embargaba—. A-Yao, dime qué sucede.

Jin Guangyao lanzó un suspiró quedo, aún acariciándose el abdomen. Abrió los ojos después de unos segundos, encontrándose con el rostro de Lan Xichen lleno de pena. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—Er-Ge, no es nada, es sólo el bebé -¡ah! —intentó explicar, un gemido rompiendo su explicación.

Lan Xichen se alarmó, sintiéndose inútil por no saber qué hacer.

Después de unos segundos donde Jin Guangyao comenzó a respirar pausadamente para concentrarse, continuó—: Es el bebé, Er-Ge, está inquieto —ante la mirada confundida de Lan Xichen, agregó—: Pateó muy fuerte en la zona baja de mi estómago.

—Oh —fue todo lo que Lan Xichen respondió.

Jin Guangyao rió levemente

—Sí, _"Oh"_ —se quejó, volviendo amasar su vientre con insistencia.

Ante el silencio taciturno, elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la maravillada de Lan Xichen, que observaba los movimientos oscilantes que hacía sobre su abdomen hinchado. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se rompió en la comisura de sus labios.

—Er-Ge, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó con aquiescencia.

Contempló un leve rubor empañar sus mejillas, pero aún le veía, y había tal intensidad abrumadora en su mirada que Jin Guangyao no podía dejar de observarle, sintiéndose pequeño bajo su escrutinio.

—A-Yao… —habló Lan Xichen de repente en un murmullo—. A-Yao, ¿puedo…?

Jin Guangyao sabía a lo que se refería con su solicitud. Una parte de él se hallaba herida, y con ganas de decirle que no; pero la otra, la que sentía la necesidad por sus caricias, era más fuerte, más endeble y necesitada.

No supo en qué momento asintió, cuando vio ambas manos dirigirse a su vientre. Al momento que esas cálidas manos tocaron las telas de su túnica, demasiado delgadas para que atraparan el calor que exudaba, un movimiento decisivo y bien dirigido se manifestó dentro de un abdomen a las palmas que tanteaban con reverente cuidado su hinchazón. Jin Guangyao lanzó un jadeo sorprendido y Lan Xichen al momento presionó aún más, maravillado.

—Bueno —comentó Jin Guangyao sin aliento por la patada que lanzó su hijo—, definitivamente reconoce quién es su padre.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Lan Xichen parecieron brillar en lágrimas contenidas. Era una vista tan enternecedora que Jin Guangyao en ese momento pudo sentirse completo finalmente. Ese era el cuadro correcto. Las imágenes de Nie Mingjue tocándolo parecieron desvanecerse, mientras eran sustituidas por ese esbozo que tenía frente a sí. Pero necesitaba más, necesitaba por completo la atención de Zewu-Jun.

Acapararlo todo.

—Mi hijo… —balbuceó repentinamente Lan Xichen, sacándolo de sus protervos pensamientos.

Jin Guangyao le sonrió, y asintió—: Sí, Er-Ge, tu hijo.

Al escuchar eso, Lan Xichen alzó su rostro, encontrándose con el de Jin Guangyao. Estaban peligrosamente cerca, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro. La mano derecha de Lan Xichen descendió lentamente sobre el costado de su vientre hinchado, hasta los muslos. La túnica sobria que usaba se abrió un poco, revelando que usaba sólo una capa de vestimenta de seda bajo la túnica oscura. Lan Xichen observó, su rostro perdiendo aquel brillo maravillado para dar paso a una mirada más oscura, más intensa.

A Jin Guangyao se le olvidó cómo respirar en aquel momento cuando sintió la mano de Lan Xichen tantear sobre su níveo muslo, desprovisto de tela alguna, mientras le observaba, terriblemente cerca de su rostro sonrojado. La calidez de aquella extremidad sobre su piel helada le hizo calentar una zona particularmente olvidada.

Tragó saliva, y vio a Lan Xichen seguir el movimiento con sus ojos, ya no había dorado en su mirada, y Jin Guangyao no sabía si sentir temor o anticipación.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo delicioso que sería entregarse al placer del momento, hasta que, por supuesto, nada sucedería como él lo quería.

—¡GeGe! —gritó Wei WuXian desde afuera del Pabellón—. ¡GeGe donde estás!

Ambos se congelaron en su posición y la mano de Lan Xichen que ya había avanzado demasiado peligrosamente cerca de un punto específico entre sus muslos, se alejó con rapidez. Jin Guangyao no se percató del momento en el que acostó su espalda sobre el suelo de madera, con las piernas abiertas, teniendo a Lan Xichen entre ellas, más que dispuesto.

Cerró los ojos, su resolución quebrantándose. Casi había cedido.

—¡GeGe! —volvió a gritar Wei WuXian, ya acercándose más a la puerta del Pabellón de los Ancianos.

Ese fue el aliciente que necesitaban para incorporarse con rapidez, arreglarse las túnicas y caminar en dirección a la puerta entreabierta, realizando la tarea de adecentarse en silencio. Cuando deslizaron la puerta de papel, la imagen de Wei WuXian se materializó de inmediato. La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se congeló, y un sonrojo furioso apareció en su lugar. Jin Guangyao no quería saber lo que estaba pensando.

Seguramente nada adecuado para un niño.

Wei WuXian salió de su ensoñación segundos después, y les dio una reverencia rápida que correspondieron con torpeza.

—GeGe, te estaba buscando para que vayamos a ver a los conejos de Lan Zhan —comentó como quien no se percata de nada, y Jin Guangyao asintió, no confiando en su voz en ese momento. Wei WuXian le regaló una sonrisa radiante que correspondió. Pronto él se dispuso a caminar, liderando el camino.

Jin Guangyao se giró un poco para regalarle a Lan Xichen una venia en despedida que él correspondió inmediatamente. Cuando se alzaron, él esperó hallar mortificación, molestia por su poca resolución; pero se encontró con una mirada llena de intensa intrepidez sobre un _algo_ que Jin Guangyao aún no quería descubrir.

La boca se le secó.

—A-Yao, nos volveremos a ver —se despidió con suavidad, y luego comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

Lo que dijo no fue una despedida, sino una oscura certeza.

Jin Guangyao se prometió a sí mismo no quedarse solo otra vez con Lan Xichen.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche en Quiet Room, Wei WuXian se preparaba con sus túnicas de seda para dormir con comodidad.

Lan WangJi desde la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, le observaba en silencio. No era ese silencio usual que era rellenado por los parloteos incesantes de su esposo, si no ese tranquilo sosiego que se volvía Wei WuXian cuando tenía algo en mente, algo tan grande que sus palabras quedaban selladas en su boca.

Cuando Wei WuXian terminó de alistarse, y se metió en la cama con él, enterrando el rostro en su pecho apenas cubierto mientras le abrazaba, Lan WangJi como pocas veces, rompió el silencio que les embargaba:

—¿Ya me dirás la verdad?

Wei WuXian se tensó, y aún sin elevar su mirada para encontrarse con la de Lan WangJi, habló—: No te enojes, Lan Zhan…

Lan WangJi contuvo el suspiro que amenazó con salir. Con parsimonia, su mano derecha agarró el mentón de Wei WuXian, elevándolo hasta que sus miradas se conectaron. Contempló con molestia contenida el cárdeno que dañaba su pálida mejilla, ya comenzando a tornarse ambarino enfermizo.

—No me enojaré si me dices la verdad.

Wei WuXian le regaló una sonrisa que tembló en las comisuras. Si no fuera por su perpetuo descaro disfrazando sus pensamientos de inferioridad, Lan WangJi diría que estaría a nada de echarse a llorar. Pero él sabía que Wei WuXian era más fuerte que eso, un golpe en la mejilla no lo colocaría en ese estado.

La persona que le dio el golpe, sin embargo, sí.

—Lan Zhan… —Wei WuXian rompió el silencio con un suspiro.

—¿Mhn?

—Quiero ayudarlo —confesó en voz baja, sus párpados ocultando la tormenta en sus ojos malva—, pero él no quiere que lo ayude.

Lan WangJi sabía a quién se refería.

—¿Por qué?

Wei WuXian permaneció en silencio, y Lan WangJi percibió con inquietud, que no le iba a gustar lo que su pequeña boca, demasiado grande algunas veces, le diría.

—Es que… —se calló, no sabiendo como continuar. Le sintió removerse sobre él con nerviosismo y continuó en un murmullo—: No te enojes Lan Zhan, pero descubrí unos viejos pergaminos que le pertenecieron a mi madre.

Ese _"descubrí",_ significaba que le pagó a alguien para sacarlos de quién sabía dónde, porque desde que se casaron, Wei WuXian no había abandonado Cloud Recesses. Enarcó una ceja, instándole a continuar.

Le vio relamerse los labios antes de seguir—: En esos pergaminos explican cómo hacer un sello, un poquito cuestionable, para la concepción de un hombre.

_Oh._

—Oh —fue todo lo que Lan WangJi pudo decir en ese momento.

Si bien no tenía nada qué ver con las artes demoníacas, eso no quería decir que aquel individuo no lo hubiera pensado. Seguro llegó a la peor conclusión. Lan WangJi no quiso precipitarse a sacar desenlaces errados. Sus labios se dirigieron a su frente, besándole, antes de preguntar.

—¿Ese sello requiere algún sacrificio cuestionable? —preguntó, y Wei WuXian negó rápidamente con la cabeza, maravillado de que su esposo no lo juzgara como él lo hizo.

—¡No! Sólo la sangre del portador y el dominante —aseguró con convicción.

Casi dibuja una mueca. Al menos no tenía que revivir muertos ni asesinar a alguien.

Sus ojos dorados se posaron en los de Wei WuXian, éstos le observaban con intensidad, el aire juguetón volviendo otra vez a su mirada. Volvió a besarle la frente, desciendo hasta sus labios, sólo para separarse cuando un quejido bajo se asomó.

—Duele un poco aún, Lan Zhan.

Lan WangJi asintió, y preguntó—: ¿Quieres que hable con él?

—No te preocupes, Lan Zhan, lo convenceré y le explicaré que no tiene nada qué temer —aseveró con autosugestión.

Lan WangJi volvió a asentir, y con el tema resuelto ya, giró el cuerpo de Wei WuXian hasta que estuvo debajo de él. El movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa, soltando un gemido de asombro.

—¡Lan Zhan! Estoy convaleciente, Lan Zhan, ¿no tendrás piedad de tu esposo por esta noche? —suplicó.

Sólo para romperse en un gemido cuando Lan WangJi internó una de sus manos dentro de las túnicas inferiores, agarrando la suave erección que iba despertándose con avidez. Besó lentamente su cuello, mordiendo con suavidad al compás del movimiento oscilante que realizaba su mano sobre la dureza ya descubierta.

—No.

—¡Lan Er-Ge, piedad!

* * *

**Notas: **Casi cometo la imprudencia de meter una escena XiCheng en este capítulo, pero la sustituí porque lo consideré muy pronto. Quizá para el próximo capítulo.

Y así van entiendo lo que quiere hacer Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng. Aunque no es que sea gran misterio XD

Díganme si les gustó!


	4. A un paso, lejos de él

_**Resumen:**_ Mientras Wei WuXian intenta convencer a Jiang Cheng; Jin Guangyao procura que Nie Mingjue no muera por la noticia que le está dando.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

* * *

_**El Arte de Destruirlo Todo **_

_**A un paso, lejos de él**_

Cloud Recesses era un lugar ideal si deseabas desaparecer por unos momentos para hallar la meditación ansiada ante turbulentos pensamientos.

De eso se percató Jiang Cheng, apenas su corazón pudo aceptar que estaba casado con un hombre que no lo amaba, y que dicha unión sería hasta que sus cuerpos mortales se pudrieran. Incluso, más allá de eso. Él dudaba que la Divinidad Marcial los separara para cuando ascendieran.

Las turbaciones empañaban su alma de oscuro resentimiento. De ese que no se puede limpiar por más que lo intente, se queda impregnado a su ser, apestando a desdicha y miseria.

Jiang Cheng se preguntaba, no sin cinismo, si el lóbrego sentir que padece a causa de su esposo rivaliza con el de Wei WuXian.

Emerge una triste soledad que le arropa en aquel claro. Yace sentado sobre una húmeda roca con su reflejo desdibujándose sobre el agua cristalina. Con cada descender de una verde hoja, esta va creando tenues ondas que desvanecen aún más su reflejo, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer con todos sus remordimientos. Ahí, lejos de las habitaciones privadas de Lan Xichen, apartado del silencio que le asfixia, alejado de ese ser que con su figura le recuerda constantemente cómo él sí pudo lograrlo… ahí, Jiang Cheng creía que podía permitirse un segundo, ser débil.

Pero años de entrenamiento, tantos años de guardarse para sí mismo las lágrimas y la amargura, le había dotado de una poderosa armadura.

Armadura que lo hacía ver fuerte por fuera, pero que lo iba asesinando lentamente por dentro.

El aire que contenía en el pecho salió finalmente con un exhalo, caliente y venenoso, le quemaba el torso, haciéndole picar la comisura de los ojos.

—A-Cheng…

Pronunciando su nombre, con esa familiaridad que no le era permitida, Wei WuXian lo halló en el claro que daba límite con el acantilado de Qishan. Entre espesos árboles que ocultaban gritos desesperados, la imagen de Jiang Cheng se esbozó.

Incorporándose rápidamente de la roca donde yacía sentado, la imagen de Jiang Cheng se dibujó mucho más nítida en ese momento, envuelta en ira. Wei WuXian no se dejó amedrentar bajo aquel rencor que le punzaba.

—Tú, de todas las personas, no tienes derecho a llamarme así —siseó en voz baja, apenas controlada.

Jiang Cheng no podía comprender cómo Wei WuXian había dado con su ubicación tan rápido. Pero, en el fondo sabe que no debería estar tan sorprendido, era Wei WuXian después de todo. Viéndolo ahí, frente a él, intentando sonreír con familiaridad, le repudiaba. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a, ¿dispuesto a qué? ¿A gritarle? ¿A descargar su ira… con qué fin? Wei WuXian estaba ahí buscando contentarle, distraerle de su miseria. Siempre hacía eso cuando la desdicha de Jiang Cheng era tan grande que amenazaba con desbordarse.

¿Entonces por qué dirigir su ira hacía él? Jiang Cheng conocía la respuesta: Wei WuXian la aceptaría, haciéndose responsable aún sin serlo.

El cárdeno en su mejilla le recordaba con inquina que sí, él se responsabilizaría.

Cerró la boca cuando la mirada de extrañeza en la tez de Wei WuXian se acentuó hasta el punto de tornarse preocupación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en cambio.

—Te buscaba —respondió con llaneza, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

La sonrisa parecía querer borrar años de hostilidad. Jiang Cheng se lo permitiría si no fuera porque cada vez que intenta ceder a su gesto, a refugiarse en el afecto que le ofrecía sin distinción, la cínica imagen de ese hombre cuyo embarazo era prueba ineludible del amor que profesaba para con su esposo: esa escoria líder de secta, quien pudo hacer lo que él no, incluso yendo más allá cómo para familiarizarse con Wei WuXian con la naturalidad que confiere años de amistad…

Esa efigie le quema la garganta, ardiéndole el pecho, haciéndole ver rojo todo a su alrededor. Era una imagen que nunca podría olvidar. Se ha quedado grabada a fuego en su mente, recordándole que Wei WuXian nunca volverá a ser su hermano, y que Lan Xichen jamás será enteramente de él.

La ira en su interior crece, amenazando con despedazarlo.

—Oh, ¿buscándome? —el cinismo goteó de sus labios cómo una serpiente a punto de lanzar su ponzoña. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observándole—. ¿Acaso tu nuevo juguete ya se cansó de tu incordiante actitud?

Jiang Cheng sabía que Wei WuXian podía poseer dos extremos. Uno, en el que las palabras y acciones lo herían, pero su dolor sólo podía percibirse en ojos conocedores; y el otro, que era el más usual: no le importaba nada. Pero Jiang Cheng sabía que por muchos extremos que Wei WuXian tuviese, él siempre sería capaz de romperlo.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo ahora?

Cuando el silencio se hizo espeso, Jiang Cheng enarcó una ceja, Wei WuXian desapareció la sonrisa alegre y coqueta de su mirada. Con un suspiro exasperado, recostó su espalda al tronco de un árbol, y habló—: Él es tan víctima de las circunstancias como tú.

El hecho de que lo defendiera, no le molestaba. Le irritaba que creyera que él era una víctima. Se negaba a sentirse como tal: a ser degradado de esa forma.

Lanzó un resoplido desdeñoso al aire—: ¿Víctima? ¿Crees que soy una víctima, Wei WuXian?

Los ojos de Wei WuXian se tornaron escrutadores, perdiendo todo rastro de alegría, como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Es mi percepción —respondió con sinceridad—. Y por eso quiero ayudarte.

Pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse, el rostro contrayéndose en ira.

—¿Sigues con eso? —rechinó los dientes, masticando cada palabra. La dureza en sus ojos se manifestó con rapidez—. Jamás seré partícipe de tu abominación.

Pudo ver el suspiro exasperado que volvió a lanzar, un vaho caliente que indicaba la baja temperatura comenzando a fluctuar. Había un ceño fruncido dibujando las sutiles facciones de Mo Xuanyu, discordando con la imagen que representaba siempre Wei WuXian en sus remembranzas.

Una parte de él, muy pequeña, le susurraba que ceda, haciéndole sentir endeble y débil ante el pensamiento de tener un algo con su esposo. Ese algo, jamás sería disputado.

Él nunca sería cuestionado.

Sin embargo, esa parte era fácilmente ignorada por sus pensamientos de querer la grandeza que su padre le prometió cuando cumpliera la edad suficiente de ser capaz y competente. Pero, en cambio, ¿qué le dio? Una absurda unión arreglada con un hombre que le tocaba, pensando en otro.

¿Acaso Jiang Cheng había sido tan malo en su vida como para merecer semejante desprecio? Rechinó los dientes, cerrando los ojos en frustrado cansancio. Los abrió nuevamente enfocando su mirada en Wei WuXian. Éste le observaba, intentando discernir qué pasaba por sus elucubraciones. Quiso decirle que se fuera al demonio y que lo dejara tranquilo, pero…

Pero Jiang Cheng se sentía solo. Después de tantos años esperando un algo, ahora recibiendo nada… resentía la soledad y el pesar. Y aunque desprecie a Wei WuXian, era el único que podría comprender su malestar.

Él podía permanecer en tenso silencio durante eones si se lo proponía, pero sabía que Wei WuXian no. Sin embargo, en sus meditaciones, no se había percatado que aquel mutismo se había prolongado. Extrañado, su mirada de fijó en aquella que usualmente era juvenil y descarada, pero ahora le observaba como si quisiera despejar una tormenta perenne. Esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

—Me sorprende que no estés insistiéndome ahora.

Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros, al parecer indiferente—. No es una abominación lo que pretendo.

Jiang Cheng desdibujó la sonrisa, y frunciendo el ceño, espetó—: Utilizar las artes demoníacas para tal fin lo es.

—Te dije que eso no…

—¡No me interesa!

Jiang Cheng había llegado a su límite. No importaba si era dudoso, cuestionable, o estaba al margen de las leyes del cultivo: no quería saber, no deseaba flaquear y escuchar a Wei WuXian parlotear sobre lo que era capaz de hacer.

De hacerle concebir… como si estuviera necesitado por formar qué, ¿una familia?

¿Ser igual que su madre? Definitivamente no.

—A-Cheng…

Algo dentro de Jiang Cheng finalmente se rompió. De dos grandes zancadas se situó frente a Wei WuXian, y agarrándolo de los bordes del cuello de su túnica, gritó:

—¡No me llames así! ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así!

—Lo siento.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca, lleno de una cólera que lastimaba y hería al otro, pero no podía detenerse. Escuchar su disculpa sólo lo enojaba más. Abrió la boca, quizá para tomar una nueva bocanada de gritos, pero fue detenido por la siguiente frase:

—Siento no haber sido un buen hermano para ti.

La ira se transformó en incredulidad. No podía entender esa frase. Su mente, espesa en rencor, no comprendía sentimientos de disculpa. Sin embargo, Jiang Cheng en el fondo de su corazón, había querido escuchar hacía mucho tiempo algo de esa índole.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú?! —gritó, apretando los puños en la tela, estampándolo contra el tronco del árbol. Escuchó un quejido, pero no le importó—. Tú no tienes nada, no tienes una familia a la cual debías complacer para demostrar tu valía; no tienes un padre que te observaba todos los días para ver si eras digno de ser su heredero, ¿y todo para qué? ¡Para que te case al final con un hombre que no te ama!

No se había percatado que, en medio de sus gritos desesperados, había rodado hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo de tierra, y que unos brazos lo acunaban, recibiendo una ira y un rencor que no merecían. Jiang Cheng apretó el agarré en aquella tela oscura, oliendo el aroma picante del condimento, la tierra húmeda y la fragancia imperecedera del loto. Ahí enterró su rostro, transportándose unos momentos al embarcadero: a su hogar. En ese entonces, su única preocupación era esforzarse para ser un gran líder de secta como lo era su padre.

Pero ahora, el siguiente en la línea sería el hijo de su hermana mientras él… ¿qué tenía? ¿Un cariño a medias?

Sus labios se apretaron en un delgado surco, la comisura de sus ojos picaba con insistencia. Comenzó a temblar y esos brazos lo acunaron con más fuerza.

—Eso puede cambiar, A-Cheng —susurró Wei WuXian, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Jiang Cheng suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Él aún insistía en llamarlo así, pero ya no le quedaba fuerzas para seguir luchando, discutiendo por algo tan nimio.

—No vale la pena —murmuró con rencor—. Me niego a tener un hijo por las artes demoníacas, y mucho menos si es un hijo no querido.

Wei WuXian volvió a resoplar, y alejó su cuerpo para encararle con paciente seriedad.

—¡No hay artes demoníacas esta vez, lo juro! —exclamó con insistencia, sus ojos brillando con intensidad—. Por favor, A-Cheng, lo quieres… siempre has querido una familia.

Jiang Cheng cerró la boca, apretando los labios y negándose a responder. Sin las artes demoníacas de por medio, su resolución flaqueaba. Lanzó un suspiro al aire y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Wei WuXian. Había anticipación en su mirada esperanzada.

—¿De verdad no hay artes demoníacas involucradas? —preguntó con duda.

Y la duda sólo aumentó cuando el estridente grito de emoción penetró sus oídos con violencia.

Algo le decía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que sucedería.

Pero, si podía concebir algo de un esposo que no lo amaba, ¿no valía la pena el sacrificio?

* * *

—Contrario a lo que piense o crea el líder de secta Zewu-Jun, tu palabra no tiene peso para nosotros, LianFang-Zun —entonó con solemnidad uno de los líderes centrales. Sus ojos avejentados le observaban, penetrando su alma, escudriñando su mente—. La garantía es un encantamiento jurado de que ese ser que llevas no sea un impedimento para el futuro de nuestro clan.

Jin Guangyao podía escuchar a lo lejos, su mente tan llena de ira y resentimiento, que no podía percatarse ni atender las hostiles palabras disfrazadas de falsa amabilidad. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocar sus ojos frente a los treinta y tres líderes que le escudriñaban con animosidad, pero no pudo. La vista se le nubló. Quería hacerse creer que era por odio, y no porque le doliera aquel estamento.

Ambas manos se dirigieron a su vientre hinchado, acariciándolo con suaves movimientos oscilantes. Cuando pudo hallar finalmente su voz, inquirió—: ¿Garantía?

Uno de los líderes pareció suspirar, no tuvo la certeza.

—Líder de secta, aquí no hay nadie salvo nosotros. Si gusta, puede dejar de aparentar.

Estuvo a nada de que su máscara se rompiera, pero evitó a tiempo que aquello sucediese. Sería una desgracia. Él estaba consciente de que no por nada esos seres merecían el puesto de "consejeros", pero no esperaba que su hostilidad fuese tal, que les cansara su actitud. Esbozó una sonrisa gélida, sus ojos arqueándose hasta que no quedaron más que brillantes rendijas.

—Éste líder de secta se disculpa, Venerables, al parecer el sueño me embarga aún —habló en tono suave, otorgando una venia en disculpa—. Puedo volver a preguntar… ¿qué abarca dicha garantía?

Rápidamente, el mismo anciano que quiso ridiculizarlo en la anterior reunión, habló—: El bastardo no tendrá reconocimiento como parte del clan, y si es mujer, no será aceptada como líder de secta si no contrae una unión… sí desean casarse con ella.

Había tanto veneno en su voz que Jin Guangyao se sorprendió de que no muriera en ese momento. Con gusto hubiera presenciado tal espectáculo hasta que la vida escapara de sus ojos. Lamentablemente, tal cosa no sucedió. Jin Guangyao se esperaba tal sentencia, pero eso no quería decir que su ira mermaría, o que su dolor disminuyera. Él no necesitaba la aprobación del clan para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero ellos eran respetados en el círculo íntimo del cultivo, por lo que su palabra de alguna forma sería escuchada, y tomada en cuenta para futuras acciones.

Entendió todo con tanta claridad que su corazón dolió cruentamente.

—Éste líder entiende —dijo con finalidad, agradeciendo que su voz no temblara, demostrando su ansiedad.

El líder de los ancianos asintió, satisfecho al parecer—: Tomarás el juramento encantado, tu compromiso y sinceridad deben ser absolutos.

No hallando las palabras, Jin Guangyao asintió. Las manos le sudaban, y el ser que crecía en su interior se movía, insistente.

—Apenas tome el juramento… ¿me podré retirar? —odió como su voz salió, dubitativa y acuciosa, pero ya no deseaba permanecer un momento más en aquel lugar.

—Así se hará.

Bien, Jin Guangyao aceptaba todas las condiciones. Después de todo, nadie dijo qué sucedería si él decidía tomar la misma acción que el líder de la secta Gusu Lan.

* * *

Entró con premura a sus habitaciones privadas, apenas hubo terminado la reunión. El encantamiento jurado aún punzaba en su pecho, claro recordatorio de lo que sucedería si fallaba a su compromiso. Era bueno que él fuera un desvergonzado que sabía cómo eludir ese tipo de situaciones degradantes. Deslizó la puerta de papel, cerrándola con la misma fuerza y velocidad. Uno de los sirvientes que aún acomodaba todo para su descanso, apenas lo vio, corrió a hincarse, pero él no le dio un segundo miramiento. Corrió lo más que le permitió su condición hasta su mesa de estudio, y procedió a escribir una escueta y puntual misiva que denotaba la urgencia del asunto. La dobló con premura, colocándole un sello para entregarla en manos del sirviente que le observaba, inquieto.

—Corre, y busca al sirviente principal. Que lleve esta misiva a manos de ChiFeng-Zun —ordenó, viéndose cumplir su demanda de inmediato.

Cuando el sirviente marchó con prisa a cumplir su orden, el aire retornó a su pecho, liberándolo de un malestar incómodo. Sus piernas se sintieron endebles de pronto, y se sentó con cuidado en su cama, suspirando. Una mano hizo un surco oscilante de caricias desde la zona baja de su abdomen, ascendiendo con lentitud, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando un golpeteo sonó fuera de sus pabellones. Extrañado, se incorporó con cuidado, caminando hasta el umbral. Deslizó pronto la puerta, dibujándose la imagen de Lan Xichen en toda su gloria de líder.

La sorpresa invadió el rostro de Jin Guangyao, pero la escondió con rapidez. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa, recordándose a sí mismo que debía actuar como un anfitrión adecuado y no gritar internamente porque estaban solos, otra vez.

—Zewu-Jun —saludó, otorgándole una venia en bienvenida.

—A-Yao —dijo Lan Xichen, pareciendo suspirar cada palabra.

Jin Guangyao tragó saliva con lentitud, pero se esforzó en mantener su sonrisa—. Zewu-Jun, ¿a qué debo la gracia de su visita?

La expresión amable en el rostro de Lan Xichen fue perdiendo intensidad—: A-Yao…

Negó pronto con la cabeza—: Er-Ge —susurró con premura, manifestando leve desazón—, ¿sabes qué sucedería si te encuentran aquí? Perderás la cara.

—No se puede perder lo que nunca existió en primer lugar, A-Yao —entonó con suavidad y franqueza. A Lan Xichen poco le importaba. Dio un paso adelante, dentro del recinto, obligando a Jin Guangyao retroceder, cohibido. Dibujó una fina sonrisa que apenas llegó a la comisura, y habló—. Sólo deseo hablar con A-Yao, no se me va a sentenciar por ello.

Con cada paso que daba, hacía retroceder unos cuantos a Jin Guangyao, hasta que quedaron en medio de la habitación. Tan cerca uno de otro, sólo lo separaba el prominente abdomen, cosa que Jin Guangyao agradeció en silencio.

—Er-Ge, quién diría que Da-Ge finalmente depravó tu incorruptible forma de ser —habló de pronto Jin Guangyao con una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa que ocultaba el nerviosismo que le embargaba.

No era un nerviosismo por la íntima cercanía, si no por quién pudiera ver esa situación que se pudiera mal interpretar. Jin Guangyao temía que esos ancianos fueran más estrictos con el encantamiento jurado, como permanecer célibe, o alguna ridiculez de esa índole.

Lan Xichen rió en voz baja, sacando a Jin Guangyao de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo manifiesto mi deseo, A-Yao, y hablar de nuestro…

—¡A-Yao!

Sólo una voz, tan estridente, impertinente y familiar, podía llamarlo así y hacerse sonar en cada recoveco de Cloud Recesses. Jin Guangyao no había pensado que la imagen de Nie Mingjue materializándose en el umbral de su puerta fuera tan bienvenida como lo era en ese momento. Saltó de inmediato, apartándose de la cercanía que era la presencia asfixiante de Lan Xichen a la par que este se giraba con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

—¡A-Yao! —volvió a exclamar Nie Mingjue, acercándose con premura en donde yacía situado.

El gran cuerpo de Nie Mingjue lo cubrió de la vista de Lan Xichen, ignorándolo por completo, más concentrado en tocar por todos lados a Jin Guangyao, en busca de alguna herida o malestar. Su rostro estaba empañado en ansiedad. Era una preocupación que a Jin Guangyao le conmovió, cavando hondo dentro de su frío corazón. No pudo evitar que una ligera risa cantarina saliera, sintiéndose extático de repente.

Vio a Nie Mingjue fruncir el ceño, y su mano, grande como su cuerpo, arropó su mejilla, tocando su frente también.

—A-Yao, estás caliente, ¿tienes fiebre?

Nie Mingjue creía que estaba delirando de fiebre debido a su risa. Era hilarante.

—Da-ge, basta, me llenas de sudor —alejó la mano de Nie Mingjue con una palmada, pero había cariño en sus palabras. Le sonrió con suavidad, negando con la cabeza, mientras continuaba—. No tengo fiebre, estoy perfectamente —explicó, antes de que el ceño fruncido en su rostro se profundizara—, y deberías ser más cortés, no fuiste criado por los salvajes como para que ignores la presencia de tu hermano jurado.

Recién en ese momento, Nie Mingjue reparó en la existencia de Lan Xichen, situado tras su espalda. Había una expresión de asombro incrédulo empañando su amable mirada, como si no diera certeza a lo que sucedía, como si aquella imagen fuera una de sus tantas pesadillas. Jin Guangyao conocía muy bien esa expresión, él mismo la tuvo cuando presenció la boda entre él y el heredero de la secta Yunmeng-Jiang.

Esbozando una expresión de disculpa, Nie Mingjue se giró, apartándose un poco para que los tres pudieran observarse plenamente, pero era obvio que Nie Mingjue se había situado deliberadamente a su lado, rozándole con descaro.

—¡Er-Ge! —exclamó Nie Mingjue como si no entendiera la extraña situación que se desplegaba a su frente. Jin Guangyao estaba seguro de que no—. Tiempo sin verte, Er-Ge. Es grato, aunque me gustaría que fuera en mejores circunstancias.

Lan Xichen para ese momento ya se había recuperado de la impresión, y le sonrió con tensa amabilidad que solo Jin Guangyao percibió.

—Da-Ge, es un honor verte finalmente —saludó Lan Xichen, dándole una leve venia, siempre correcto—. Mi corazón se alegra de verte, después de tantas cartas enviadas, creería que no te vería sino hasta la próxima reunión de las grandes sectas.

Por respuesta, el brazo derecho de Nie Mingjue se posó sobre los tensos hombros de Jin Guangyao, atrayéndolo contra su curtido cuerpo—: A-Yao no se cuida solo —dijo, sonriente—. Ha sido un duro trabajo, pero puedes estar tranquilo, a tu bebé nunca le faltó algo.

La sonrisa amable en el rostro de Lan Xichen se congeló el tiempo suficiente, como para que alguien tan denso como Nie Mingjue se percatara. Jin Guangyao, intrigado, permitió que ese desenlace se siguiera desarrollando, sin dar explicaciones de la repentina cercanía entre ambos hermanos jurados cuando estos no podían durar en un recinto el tiempo que transcurre cinco palos de incienso, uno después de otro.

El silencio era esposo, y asfixiante. Jin Guangyao sentía su nerviosismo ir creciendo, pero no abrió la boca para intentar apaciguar el abrumador ambiente, más concentrado en observar cómo Lan Xichen intentaba sonreír, pero la oscuridad en sus ámbares parecía desvanecer todo intento de amabilidad que pudiera estar intentando expresar. Le vio tragar saliva, antes de que encontrara la entereza para observar a su hermano jurado ser tan íntimo con el que alguna vez fue su amante.

—Da-Ge, no era necesario tanta amabilidad, pero la aprecio —dijo Lan Xichen una vez que fue capaz de encontrar su propia voz, otorgándole otra venia. Cuando se incorporó, continuó—. Disculpa mi atrevimiento Da-Ge, siempre serás bienvenido, pero, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita tan repentina?

Nie Mingjue giró con rapidez su cabeza, enfocando su rostro en el suyo, y preguntó—: ¿No le has dicho que te vas?

Jin Guangyao esbozó una mueca poco comprometida—. No hubo momento oportuno.

Lan Xichen permanecía en silencio, observándole, quizá, con más intensidad de la necesaria. Nie Mingjue era denso, pero no tanto. Emitió un suspiro, y continuó—: Er-Ge, no hubo momento para decirte, pero me retiro hoy. Problemas han surgido en la secta y deben ser resueltas lo más pronto posible.

En ese momento, Nie Mingjue resopló—. A-Yao, he manejado la secta en tu nombre con la pericia que se requiere de un gran guerrero, no hay ningún inconveniente.

Jin Guangyao cerró los ojos, maldiciendo el nombre de Nie Mingjue tantas veces que podía durar seis vidas sufriendo infortunios. Pero antes de salvar su descarada mentira, él continuó:

—Pero sí, debemos irnos, es tu chequeo mensual con el sanador, y deberás comenzar con el tratamiento de las pociones si queremos que llegue a buen término esto —explicó, y parecía perdido en sus elucubraciones, enumerando la lista que le había ordenado que recordara.

Había tanta eficiencia en su forma de hacer las cosas, como un hombre devoto que vela por el bienestar de su pareja en cinta, dejando en ridículo a Lan Xichen como padre por concepción. Después de todo, Lan Xichen no tenía conocimiento del asunto, y aunque Jin Guangyao hubiera preferido que se siguiera manteniendo en secreto, entendía que Nie Mingjue había dado por sentado que aquella información era de conocimiento general.

Sin embargo, la expresión dolida en el rostro de Lan Xichen, indicó que no.

Hastiado, Jin Guangyao cortó la retahíla de Nie Mingjue con un ademán de su mano. Observó de soslayo como cerró la boca de repente, y luego posó su vista en la contrita de Lan Xichen—: Er-Ge, debo marchar. Espero que puedas despedirme de Wei Ying y tu hermano, y me disculpes en nombre de todos.

Lan Xichen asintió, y le sonrió con la misma amabilidad de siempre. Pero su sonrisa era tan falsa como la amabilidad que en ese momento le profesaba.

—Por supuesto, A-Yao, puedes marchar, veré que todo se te envíe lo más pronto posible.

Jin Guangyao le regaló una sonrisa, mucho más sincera y amable que la suya.

—Lo agradezco de corazón.

—¡Bueno, nos vamos! —entonó Nie Mingjue, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Lan Xichen que éste no correspondió.

Si Nie Mingjue notó algo raro, ciertamente guardó prudencia.

No es como si a Jin Guangyao le importara.

* * *

Ya en la Torre Koi, en los pabellones privados de Jin Guangyao, Nie Mingjue terminaba de informarle el reporte que había hecho sobre lo último acontecido en la secta.

—Debo decirte, A-Yao, esos ancianos impertinentes me tienen al borde de la locura —masculló Nie Mingjue con mal disimulado enojo, chasqueando los dientes.

Ambos yacían sentados en unos cojines ambarinos, cada uno frente al otro, siendo separados por una mesa de madera. Jin Guangyao asentía a cada palabra dicha por Nie Mingjue, dándole a entender que comprendía perfectamente su reporte pero que le importaba lo mismo que un rábano.

No es como si le diera poca importancia. Si no que, desde el retorno a su secta, comprendió finalmente que por mucho que su corazón amara a Lan Xichen, no podían estar juntos, y ahora, la vida que llevaba en su vientre creciendo con cada transcurrir del día, estaba en primer lugar. Debía pensar primero en ella, o en él. Sus sentimientos quedaron relegados a segundo término.

Él lo comprendía, pero no podía aceptar que esos ancianos le quisieran limitar los pasos. Y si quería permanecer como líder de secta, y allanar a sus progenies el camino, tendría que tomar decisiones que podían costarle su felicidad.

Aunque su felicidad ya fue arrebatada: Lan Xichen había dado el primer movimiento.

Le tocaba a Jin Guangyao mover la siguiente ficha.

—A-Yao, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Nie Mingjue, no contento con ser ignorando.

Jin Guangyao enfocó su mirada de pronto intensa, en el rostro de Nie Mingjue. No había sonrisa esta vez.

—Da-Ge —habló, atrayendo la atención de un ceñudo Nie Mingjue.

—¿Qué? —espetó, molesto.

Jin Guangyao suspiró, esperando que lo que dijera a continuación no le fuera a traer consecuencias inesperadas.

—Da-Ge, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

En ese momento Nie Mingjue estaba dándole un gran sorbo a su taza de té, pero inmediatamente la escupió, tosiendo con violencia todo el líquido que había quemado su garganta. Su rostro se puso extrañamente rojo, y daba bocanadas de aire, como si con eso intentara traer de vuelta a su alma: esta había escapado con cobardía de su cuerpo.

Volvió suspirar, tomando un sorbo de su té. Esperaría a que Nie Mingjue se recuperara para conversar.

Bueno, rogaba a la Divinidad Marcial que no se muriera en el intento.

* * *

_**Notas: **_Decepcionante, pero no

No mentira. De verdad que este es el sentido que debe llevar, en un principio esta historia contenía XiYao pero el transfondo es Xicheng debido a las circunstancias. Será así siempre, no puedo poner al cebollón como un perro porque así no criaron al niño. Él preferirá sufrir en silencio(?)

Una hermosa personita me dijo por ahí que al parecer yo busco de complacer con las interacciones que hay aquí, y pues... sí(?)


	5. Acontece y Aconteció

_**Resumen:**_ Por un lado, Jin Guangyao hace planes; y por el otro, Jiang Cheng lleva los suyo a cabo.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

_**Notas:**_ no tengo mucho que decir salvo advertencias. Como les dije en un principio, este fic forma varias parejas que se irán develando en el transcurso. Sooo, mi advertencia es esta:

Casi violación al principio, no es taaan explícito. XD

Y hay porno XiCheng al final. Ese sí creo que es explícito.

* * *

_**El Arte de Destruirlo Todo**_

_**Acontece... y Aconteció**_

—¿Es una broma? —espetó, ceñudo—. Porque si lo es, A-Yao, es una muy mala.

Sereno y circunspecto, habló—. Entiendo que la idea sea poco atractiva debido a mi condición, pero…

Un manotazo interrumpió el final de su oración, sobresaltándolo. La palma de Nie Mingjue había golpeado la superficie de la mesa, haciéndole crujir en advertencia. Con sorpresa, observó el rostro de Nie Mingjue, embargado en enojo. ¿Tan horrible era la perspectiva? Tragó saliva con lentitud, la imagen apacigua se esfumó de su cuerpo, llenándole de sombrío nerviosismo.

—Da-Ge, yo…

Nie Mingjue no quiso escuchar. Se incorporó con brusquedad de su asiento, observándole con dureza. Había dolor y traición en su mirada. Jin Guangyao no entendía el motivo. Abrió la boca, sus labios temblaron, queriendo emitir sonidos para intentar explicarse, pero Nie Mingjue se viró, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

El rostro de Jin Guangyao adquirió un leve matiz de pánico, pero si le llegaran a preguntar, él jamás lo admitiría.

Jamás admitiría que estaba vislumbrando cómo se iba la única forma de obtener una salida fácil a toda la situación en la que se introdujo debido a su egoísmo. No supo en qué momento él también se incorporó con rapidez de su asiento, yendo en la dirección de Nie Mingjue.

—¡Da-Ge! —exclamó, asiéndolo del brazo, y trayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Nie Mingjue se detuvo, pero no se giró para observarle. Jin Guangyao no sabía cómo actuar con un Nie Mingjue serio, un Nie Mingjue del pasado.

—Da-Ge… yo…

¿Qué le diría? ¿Sólo lo necesita porque no desea que unos ancianos le dicten su vida?, ¿que precisa de su poder como líder para seguir siendo Cultivador en Jefe, y que no lo discriminen más, por su condición de bastardo que trae a la vida a otro bastardo?

¿Qué tan bajo era capaz de caer Jin Guangyao para salvaguardar su vida y su comodidad?

Muy bajo.

Se lamió los labios con nerviosismo, afianzándose aún más al brazo izquierdo de Nie Mingjue, apretándolo contra su pecho y su vientre hinchado. Estaba consciente de que una de las debilidades actuales de Nie Mingjue era su condición, y él debía aprovecharse de eso.

Suavizando su voz, adoptando una postura dócil, susurró—. Da-Ge, lo que te dije… es verdad. Mis sentimientos son sinceros, Da-Ge, no me desprecies…

Nie Mingjue sabía que Jin Guangyao podía ser un manipulador desvergonzado… pero no sabía qué tanto. Cuando Nie Mingjue no respondió, Jin Guangyao consideró pasar a un plan de acción mucho más contundente.

—Da-Ge…

—¿Sentimientos sinceros? —siseó en voz baja, aún sin voltearse.

Jin Guangyao se amedrentó por el matiz oscuro de su voz, pero no hizo algún movimiento brusco que pudiera hacer retroceder a Nie Mingjue, alejándolo de su vida. Abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento Nie Mingjue giró su cabeza, observándole de soslayo. Yacía tenebrosa intensidad empañando sus ojos fuliginosos. Jin Guangyao sintió sus piernas comenzar a temblar.

—Da-Ge-

—¿Eso mismo le dijiste a Er-Ge? —inquirió, la oscuridad de su voz se acentuó—. ¿Le dijiste que tenías sentimientos sinceros?

Jin Guangyao supo en ese momento que había presionado demasiado a Nie Mingjue, pero no hasta el punto que su rencor goteara en su voz como una serpiente venenosa a punto de atacar. Tragó saliva una vez más, observándole con un ligero nerviosismo que se negó a reconocer.

—Yo…

—¿Quieres que te demuestre mis sinceros sentimientos, A-Yao?

No tuvo oportunidad de responder, la mano que Nie Mingjue tenía libre agarró con fuerza su cuello, obligándolo a soltarle. Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios, sintiendo al aire ser cortado con brusquedad de su cuerpo. Nie Mingjue lo condujo hasta la pared más cercana, estampándolo en ella con fuerza.

Mortalmente pálido, sus manos temblorosas sujetaron con miedo la de Nie Mingjue, rogándole en silencio que por favor le soltara.

Sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Comenzó a golpearle el pecho con debilidad y Nie Mingjue pronto le soltó, agarrando la mano que le golpeaba y la estampó también a la altura de su cabeza. El gorro que sostenía sobre su cabello se deshizo, cayendo a un lado; la mano izquierda, libre de todo, fue a la prístina tela blanca y dorada que cubría su hinchada redondez, agarrándola a la altura del torso con su puño. Rápidamente la arrancó, revelando pronto un pecho níveo y un vientre redondo. Jin Guangyao jadeó con sorpresa, el temor creciendo.

La única mano que no tenía aprisionada se posó sobre su abdomen en ademán protector.

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Nie Mingjue le observaba con intensidad. Era la primera vez que le veía desnudo: contemplaba su vientre hinchado, sus pezones rosados, fruncidos por la humedad del ambiente. Su mirada estaba tan llena de hambre que lo asustó. Aquello no se supone que debería ir de esa forma.

¿Qué le sucedía a Nie Mingjue?

—Da-Da-Ge…

—Cállate, estoy a punto de demostrarte mis sinceros sentimientos, ¿eso es lo que quieres no? Sólo para eso sirves.

Oh.

Jin Guangyao entendió. Y así como pronto comprendió, aceptó que en su condición no podía pelear contra lo que vendría. Cerró los ojos y asintió, más para sí mismo que para Nie Mingjue. Él lo giró de modo que su torso quedara adherido a la firme pared de aquel recinto. Usó demasiada fuerza en su accionar e inevitablemente golpeó su vientre hinchado contra la lisa superficie. Soltó un quejido que al otro no le importó. Fue difícil contener los tremores que surcaban su cuerpo.

Si no le importaba, eso quería decir que estaba tan enojado que no podía ver más allá de su ciega ira. Tragó saliva, y se mordió los labios cuando sintió cómo el resto de su vestimenta era destrozada, dando paso a la cruda desnudez. El arrebol de la humillación se manifestó en su tez.

Una ignominia que fue sustituida por una mueca horrorizada cuando sintió un dedo entrar con violencia en su interior. Era grande, y si esa extremidad que hurgaba dolorosamente en su interior le laceraba de esa forma, no quería imaginarse la espada de Nie Mingjue penetrándolo. El temblor de su cuerpo se tornó violento, escalofríos surcaban sus piernas haciéndole sentir endeble. Aquel dedo en su interior se le sumó otro, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido ahogado que intentó silenciar.

No quería darle el gusto de verle débil. Si iba a ser humillado, que así fuese. Sólo era otra gota de agua en un estanque.

Eso intentó decirse, pero la humedad en sus mejillas y el temblor en su cuerpo distaba de sus pensamientos. No quería ser avergonzado de esa forma. Así no. Después de tanto tiempo, sería doloroso, y no sabía si sería capaz de ver otra vez a la cara de Nie Mingjue.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Nie Mingjue se detuvo de forma abrupta. Casi al instante sacó los dos dedos que habían abierto su interior de forma dolorosa y le hizo girar para observarle. Jin Guangyao tenía los ojos cerrados pero el carmesí en su rostro estaba presente. Sabía que Nie Mingjue le contemplaba, pero aun así no halló la valentía para encararle.

¿Qué haría? ¿Acaso no sabe que eso no había sido suficiente preparación previa?

Cuando el silencio se acentuó, y no sintió ningún movimiento por parte de Nie Mingjue, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pero el agua empañaba su mirada y no pudo distinguir bien hasta que parpadeó varias veces para mirarle con detenimiento. Él le observaba, pero también contemplaba sus dedos: había un ligero rastro de sangre uniéndolos en un hilo protervo. Jin Guangyao le vio palidecer hasta el punto del reconocimiento.

Como si el cuerpo de Jin Guangyao quemara, él se alejó, permitiéndole suspirar en alivio.

Se atrevió a mirarlo luego de que se apartó, y le vio rehilar, la palidez acentuándose en su rictus aterrorizado.

—Da-Ge…

En ese momento, Nie Mingjue lo miró con horror, como si recién se percatara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le vio abrir la boca, pero al instante la cerró, y salió de su estudio dando zancadas rápidas. Jin Guangyao le observó irse, y sólo cuando la puerta cerró, sus piernas cedieron hasta caer al piso.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

* * *

Una semana después, Jin Guangyao despertó en medio del tercer periodo, con la frente empapada en sudor y con temblores recorriendo su cuerpo. Era la segunda vez que despertaba de una pesadilla en donde él era humillado de la peor forma posible por Nie Mingjue. Cerró los ojos, volviéndose a acostar sobre la cama, y frunció el ceño, enojado consigo mismo.

Si aquella acción tan nimia dejó su cuerpo, su mente, en ese estado, no quería ni imaginarse si Nie Mingjue hubiese llegado hasta el final.

Jin Guangyao probablemente lo hubiera asesinado con dolorosa lentitud.

En ese momento, su rencor hacia el líder de la secta Qinghe Nie había mermado. Jin Guangyao reconoce su culpa en medio de todo el caos: había presionado a Nie Mingjue con saña, esperando que su debilidad por su condición le hiciera ceder con facilidad. Pero, al final, él no debió haber olvidado que Nie Mingjue era un hombre de armas, un ser cuya existencia vive para la batalla.

Lo había acorralado, y él sólo pudo responder con violencia.

Claro, eso no lo hacía menos humillante, ni que su molestia e incomodidad hubiera disminuido por su interior reconocimiento de culpa. Sólo que el odio en un principio, se percató, fue injustificado. Sin embargo, eso no lo tenía que saber. Si era por Jin Guangyao, dejaría que Nie Mingjue se ahogara en su propia culpa.

Tarde o temprano retornaría, y si los Dioses estaban de su lado, todo saldría de acuerdo a sus designios.

Con ello en mente, volvió a dormir, maquinando la forma en que Nie Mingjue volviera a su lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente su sirvienta de más confianza esparció un rumor insignificante.

Un rumor que fue agrandándose hasta que inevitablemente llegaran a los oídos deseados.

Jin Guangyao dejaría que se cosechara lo suficiente hasta que el árbol diera frutos.

Y no tuvo que esperar muchos días.

Justo salía de haberse examinado con uno de los sanadores cuando una visita inesperada hizo su aparición deseada. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos con los sirvientes flanqueándole cada paso. El sanador le había informado que todo estaba en orden, pese al ligero ceño fruncido en sus facciones cuando vio los cárdenos que surcaban su pecho y abdomen. Jin Guangyao casi sonríe, exultante, al pensar que eso haría que el rumor se expandiera con presteza.

Qué método tan vergonzoso. Jin Guangyao debería sentirse apenado. Ciertamente no lo estaba.

Llegó al umbral de su estudio, dispuesto a continuar con sus labores como líder. Luego de que Nie Mingjue lo dejara hacía más de una semana y media, Jin Guangyao retomó su puesto y estuvo ocupado desde el alba hasta el anochecer. Si Nie Mingjue estuviera ahí, seguramente le regañaría acerca de su deleznable cuidado sobre su persona y el ser por nacer.

Suspiró, deslizando la puerta, a su lado la sirvienta de más confianza le susurró al oído la persona que le aguardaba del otro lado. Ingresó al recinto, cerrándola tras de sí. Dejaría a los sirvientes del otro lado aguardando por si su plan no funcionaba y el individuo a su frente se tornaba violento.

Aunque era poco probable, sus regímenes casi nunca fallaban.

Caminó con cuidado, observando la espalda ancha de Nie Mingjue. Se le veía tenso, preparado para la ofensiva. Jin Guangyao se preguntaba vagamente cómo debería proceder, qué métodos debería emplear para que la lástima se manifestara pronto y fuera más fácil continuar con los designios que había ideado en sus cavilaciones.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Nie Mingjue se giró. Ahí, en medio del recinto, se hallaron los dos. El rostro del líder de la secta Qinghe Nie estaba empapado en culpa y vergüenza. Eso era bueno, por si decidía acusarlo, injuriarlo; pero no deseaba despertar resentimiento, todo lo contrario. Mientras más lástima sintiera Nie Mingjue, mejor protegido estaría.

Haciendo gala de su debilidad, descendió los parpados y se estremeció. No vio el momento que Nie Mingjue abrió la boca y luego la cerró. El silencio era espeso y Jin Guangyao mentalmente suspiró. Estaba consciente de que debería obligarlo a escupir las palabras, porque el hombre jamás intentaría darles un calificativo a sus sentimientos contrariados.

Volvió a suspirar para sus adentros, y manteniendo su actitud mansa, murmuró—: Da-Ge… es bueno verte —le otorgó una venia en bienvenida, como si nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado. Alzó su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nie Mingjue, pero rápidamente los apartó en ademán de nerviosismo—. Me dijeron que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

Ahí estaba, ya había hecho su parte. Le tocaba a Nie Mingjue poner su grano de arena y terminar aquella parafernalia para poder proceder con los otros propósitos, perfectamente elaborados.

Nie Mingjue no habló, y la paciencia de Jin Guangyao comenzó a agotarse. Consideró mandarlo al demonio y comenzar a buscar a alguien más manipulable, pero Nie Mingjue hizo lo que Jin Guangyao jamás pensó que haría: se arrodilló delante de él.

Abrió la boca en sorpresa genuina, llevándose ambas manos automáticamente su vientre hinchado, mientras exclamaba con asombro—. Da-Ge, ¿qué…?

—¡A-Yao! —exclamó Nie Mingjue de pronto, hincándose hacia adelante—. Te he humillado más allá de toda razón, me dejé llevar por la ira que tu propuesta me causó y actué sin pensar —dijo, su voz sonaba atronadora y mortalmente sincera. Casi sintió lástima por él—. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero si hay alguna forma de reparar tu honor mancillado, ¡éste líder con gusto lo hará!

Él sabía que no debía reírse, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía una gran sonrisa gozosa romper sus labios. Con prudencia y rapidez suspiró, ocultándola. Alzó su mano derecha para sujetar el hombro tenso de Nie Mingjue, apretándolo con afecto, instándole a observarle.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa—. Er-Ge, ¿qué te parece si tomamos té?

Era una tregua lo que estaba ofreciendo. Nie Mingjue se incorporó de inmediato y lo guió hasta la mesa del fondo donde ambos se sentaron. Jin Guangyao sirvió el té en dos tazas de porcelana blanca con esbozos de peonías doradas, entregando uno en las manos del su hermano jurado que aceptó con tenso agradecimiento. Después de darle el primer sorbo a su recipiente, inquirió.

—¿Sabes por qué te hice la propuesta?

Nie Mingjue frunció, negando con la cabeza.

Jin Guangyao consideró sus palabras antes de hablar—. Si bien en un principio nuestra relación no ha sido la más ideal, considero que desde un tiempo ha venido creciendo. Es por eso que cuando los ancianos de Gusu Lan me desconocieron a mí y a mi progenie, como no acto para seguir siendo el Cultivador en Jefe, pensé que mi relación contigo podría ayudarme a tratar de cimentar el camino para mis hijos… —explicó en voz baja, observando el rostro de Nie Mingjue, midiendo sus reacciones—. Me disculpo por no haberme podido expresar adecuadamente, pensé que formalizando nuestra relación ayudaría a establecer el futuro de nuestra secta. Somos hermanos jurados, no hubiera sido tan escandaloso. Sin embargo, Da-Ge, me disculpo por haber sacado conclusiones inesperadas con respecto a nuestra relación.

Con lo último dicho, le otorgó una venia en disculpa, descendiendo sus ojos hasta que la expresión de Nie Mingjue fue desvanecida de su vista. Esperaba que con ello él comprendiera lo que quería decir y no tuviera que obligarlo a entender. Sinceramente, su cara ya había aguantado mucho, por muy gruesa que esta fuese.

Escuchó un resoplido exasperado, y alzó la vista, curioso. Había un pequeño carmín en las mejillas de Nie Mingjue.

—A-Yao, si hubieras explicado eso en un principio no hubiera reaccionado así —espetó Nie Mingjue—. Puede que mi capacidad para las batallas supere con creces mi habilidad como líder, pero entiendo las implicaciones de esto —dijo, señalándolo a ambos—. ¿Cuándo formalizamos?

Jin Guangyao parpadeó varias veces. No había sido tan fácil, ¿verdad? Bueno, casi había sido vulnerado por Nie Mingjue. Obviamente, sencillo no fue.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa triunfal rompiera su cara. Todo iba marchando de acuerdo a su plan. Ya lo demás caería por su propio peso. Intentado que la sonrisa fuera más por emoción que por victoria, se incorporó con cuidado de su asiento, y caminó hasta el costado de Nie Mingjue, sentándose a su lado, él prontamente ofreciéndole un cojín. Jin Guangyao sujetó ambas manos, más grandes que la suya, y las apretujó.

—Me hace feliz saber que la persona que se unirá a mí, es mi hermano jurado de mayor confianza —se esforzó por empapar en su oración genuino encanto y devoción. Creyó que lo hizo cuando la respiración de Nie Mingjue se atascó en su garganta ante tamaña confesión. Alzó la vista, sus ojos pardos encontrándose con los oscuros de Nie Mingjue y le sonrió—. ¿Te parece si formalizamos al entrar en el séptimo mes?

Cuando Nie Mingjue asintió rápidamente con efusión, abrazándole, Jin Guangyao se escondió en su pecho, ocultando la sonrisa de satisfacción que adornó la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

Jiang Cheng no estaba seguro de su plan. Se lo había hecho saber más de las veces que fue necesario considerar mencionar. Pero, Wei WuXian había insistido en mantener todo oculto, incluso de Lan WangJi. Jiang Cheng no comprendía el motivo de tanto secretismo, pero intentó confiar una vez más en Wei WuXian, en que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Suspiró, y embargándose en resolución, ingresó a los pabellones privados de Lan Xichen. Aún no podía considerar eso como suyo, o "nuestro". No comprendía el porqué, simplemente todo era ajeno para él. Incluso su propio esposo.

Cuando ingresó, deslizando la puerta tras su espalda, contempló a Lan Xichen sentado en su escritorio de estudio al costado derecho de la habitación, leyendo los informes de la cacería que tuvo lugar el día pasado por la noche. Apenas comenzaba el primer periodo nocturno, y aún faltaba para que se considerara la hora de dormir. Viéndolo de cerca, notó el reporte de Lan Jingyi, un chico con potencial, pero descuidado. Vio el titubeo de Lan Xichen al otorgarle una nota baja, hasta que suspiró, y le colocó un Yi. Por lo general, Lan Qiren se encargaba de ello, e incluso Lan WangJi, pero en vista de que ambos brillaban por su ausencia, a Lan Xichen se le concedió el puesto temporal de supervisar el estudio de los discípulos.

Caminó en silencio, barriendo su vista de Lan Xichen al fondo de la habitación donde estaba ubicado los cuartos de interiores para bañarse antes de acostarse. Sabía que Lan Xichen le había observado durante su andar. Era usual para ellos el no dirigirse la palabra cuando estaban en privado. Más que todo por cuenta de Jiang Cheng que el mismo Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen había intentado mantener una cierta armonía que no sentía en absoluto, y Jiang Cheng no se molestó en aparentar ser una unión feliz, por mucho que él lo haya deseado en un principio. Mientras se desvestía a espaldas de Lan Xichen e ingresaba a la habitación interior para bañarse, pensaba en la forma qué ejecutaría su plan sin que éste fuera sospechoso.

Nunca había intentado por su propia cuenta iniciar intimidad con Lan Xichen. Aparte, no recordaba cuándo la última vez tuvo lugar. Al menos no desde que la presencia de cierto líder de secta se hizo presente en sus vidas, contaminándolo todo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando el agua caliente hizo maravillas en su piel, relajando sus músculos.

Después de unos minutos donde aseó su cuerpo hasta que este se volvió carmín, se soltó el cabello, procediendo a limpiarlo también. Cuando salió, consideró secarlo bien para atarlo en un bucle alto, pero lo dejó así. Lan Xichen nunca lo había visto con el cabello suelto, y quizás la imagen discordante lo distraería.

Salió del cuarto con una túnica de seda blanca apenas cubriendo su cuerpo. Las hebras sueltas y húmedas, con un ligero olor a flores silvestres, impregnaban el ambiente. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en la figura de Lan Xichen quien aún yacía de espaldas revisando los informes, y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante lo próximo que haría.

Caminó con lentitud, aún no acostumbrado a dejar su cabello suelto rosando la zona baja de su espalda. Llegó cerca donde estaba Lan Xichen sentado, y fingió ver algo por la ventana aún abierta para que Lan Xichen le observara. Casi sonríe cuando sintió el cuerpo de Lan Xichen tensarse a su costado, contemplándole con fijeza. Desvió su mirada de la ventana al rostro de su esposo, mirándole con seriedad.

Casi se ahoga con su saliva cuando preguntó:

—¿Ya vendrás a la cama?

No sabía cómo seducir, ni instar a alguien a tener sexo, ni mucho menos ser atrevido. ¡Eso no iba con él! Por mucho que Wei WuXian le explicara sobre cómo embelesar a un Lan, él no era capaz de comprender cómo algo tan morboso y ordinario podía desatar a su bestia interior, palabras de Wei WuXian.

Cuando el silencio se hizo espeso, Jiang Cheng sintió la humillante ira manifestarse en sus mejillas. Mataría a Wei WuXian, y no le permitiría volver a reencarnar. ¡Lo asesinaría dolorosamente!

Se giró con prontitud, la espalda recta y el rostro tenso. Dormiría. Mandaría todo el plan al carajo. Pero la voz de Lan Xichen lo detuvo a pocos pasos de la cama.

—Jiang Cheng… —dubitativo, Lan Xichen habló—. ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Jiang Cheng cerró los ojos. Según Wei WuXian, los Lan eran apasionados al momento de las relaciones, pero también era inútiles con las ambigüedades. O, este Lan que le tocó estaba defectuoso ya. Lanzó un resoplido al aire y le encaró con el rostro prendido en llamas.

—Quiero estar contigo íntimamente, ¡idiota!

Ya lo había dicho. No servía para seducir. Fue claro, todo tenía un motivo. Lan Xichen solo tenía dos opciones: decir sí o no. Contrario a todo ello, él, aún sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, le sonrió, como si la imagen de Jiang Cheng diciéndole que quería tener sexo le enterneciera.

Bufó con desdén. Ese maldito solo sabía burlarse de él.

Volvió a girarse con la humillación cavándole hondo, y pensando seriamente inmolarse al alba.

—Olvídalo —masculló, dispuesto a ir a la cama.

Pero sus planes fueron truncados cuando el cuerpo de Lan Xichen se alineó a su espalda, y una evidente erección se metió entre las níveas mejillas que son su trasero. Oh, Deidad Marcial, qué había hecho. Tragó saliva, tensándose en el sitio que lo había acorralado Lan Xichen. Su rostro descansó a un costado de su hombro derecho, en la esquina de su cuello desnudo, y suspiró, el aire caliente de su exhalo quemándole con agrado la piel descubierta.

Volví a tragar saliva cuando el silencio en vez de ser incómodo, fue dolorosamente sofocante. Las pocas veces que había mantenido relaciones, Lan Xichen fue suave, casi afectuoso, y hasta aburrido, como si tuviera temor de romperle en cualquier momento. Él era un hombre entrenado en las artes del cultivo, no se rompería tan fácil. Y aunque intentó hacérselo entender, Lan Xichen nunca dejó de tratarlo así.

Incluso ahora, mientras lo guiaba a la cama y lo acostaba debajo de él, seguía tratándolo como un jarrón frágil. Lanzó un resoplido desdeñoso, agarrando las túnicas de interior de Lan Xichen, lo acercó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, siseando en voz baja:

—Nada de mimos y ternura —espetó, frunciendo el ceño—. Házmelo bien: duro y con fuerza, o no hagas nada.

Esperaba que con eso entendiera.

Sólo hubo un momento de desconcierto hasta que la sonrisa de Lan Xichen bordada en sus labios le dio a entender que había entendido el mensaje. Bueno, lo comprendió muy bien, porque Lan Xichen con sus manos agarró los tobillos de Jiang Cheng obligando a sus muslos a alinearse sobre su torso, elevando al compás la túnica blanca que cubría con pudor su desnudez. Sorprendido, observó la expresión oscura de su esposo contemplar su entrada con intensidad, al punto de que sintió vergüenza.

Quiso cubrirla pronto, pero la voz de Lan Xichen le detuvo—. ¿Preparación, o no? —inquirió en voz suave, pero Jiang Cheng sabía que, lo que sea que dijese, acataría la orden.

Como no sabía si iba a doler, dijo—. Prepara, pero hazlo rápido.

Lan Xichen amplió su sonrisa y asintió. La mano derecha que sujetaba su tobillo lo dejó, pero pronto le ordenó—. Pon la mano en tu muslo y mantenlo arriba.

A Jiang Cheng no le quedó de otra que aceptar la demanda, aturdido por el repentino cambio, cambio que no le dio oportunidad de comprender cuando los dedos de aquella mano llegaron cerca a sus labios—. Succiona —volvió a exigir. Jiang Cheng abrió la boca para protestar, pero Lan Xichen rápidamente metió tres de sus dedos, envolviéndolos alrededor de su lengua, empapándolo de saliva.

Jiang Cheng sintió de inmediato un fuego apoderándose de su zona íntima. Esa forma de tratarlo, atrevida e inmisericorde, distaba mucho de la imagen noble y amable que era Lan Xichen en su vida diaria. Un gemido ahogado que escapó de sus labios. Los dedos hurgaban en su boca, y él no pudo evitar succionarlos por instinto sintiendo como su dureza saltaba con interés ante la perspectiva de tener otra cosa sustituyéndolo.

Pronto, Lan Xichen los sacó, dirigiéndolos a su entrada. La respiración se le enganchó ante la perspectiva de un matiz nuevo y diferente en su relación, pero con premura cambió de idea cuando los tres dedos fueron insertados entre sus mejillas sonrosadas con medida fuerza. Jadeó, el aire escapándosele, dibujando una mueca de dolor.

Lan Xichen no le había permitido acostumbrarse cuando ya estaba expandiendo su entrada con rapidez. Era doloroso, pero él había consentido eso, así que obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse.

No pudo relajarse a tiempo. Lan Xichen había sacado sus dedos húmedos con demasiada prisa. Sintió la sensación de hundimiento característica del temor latente cuando percibió otra cosa mucho más grande abrirse paso por su abertura apenas dilatada. Cerró los ojos y se tragó el gemido lastimero que amenazó con salir de sus labios.

Dolía. Dolía mucho. La comisura de los ojos amenazó con derramarse, apretó los labios en desazón, y aunque para los demás podría parecer que Jian Cheng estaba sufriendo…

La verdad es que nunca se había sentido tan duro en su vida. La risa sibilante de Lan Xichen sólo lo corroboró.

—Quién diría que a mi esposo le gustaría de esta forma —susurró en voz baja, internándose lentamente entre las mejillas sudorosas de Jiang Cheng—. Bueno, nunca es tarde para aprender.

Ante la última frase, hubo una estocada punzante, el miembro de Lan Xichen había penetrado con rudeza su interior. Abrió los ojos en alarma, sintiendo cómo el alma abandonaba su cuerpo junto al gemido que escapó de sus labios. Quiso gritar que se detuviera, pero Lan Xichen no le dio oportunidad de hablar. Comenzó a moverse con prontitud sobre él, penetrándolo con rapidez y profundidad, con tanta fuerza que sus nalgas comenzaron a doler.

—¡Ah-ahn!

El ruido indefenso y necesitado de sus gemidos, escapó sin vergüenza de sus labios traicioneros. No pudo acallar la siguiente retahíla de ruidos obscenos que soltó cuando sintió las manos de Lan Xichen sujetar cada lado de sus muslos, subirlo, e internarse con más profundidad en su interior.

Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, el sudor se adhiere a su piel, la dureza punzante quedó atrapada en ambos vientres, apenas prolijamente vestidos. De lejos puede atender el vergonzoso sonido que es la unión de sus cuerpos. Lan Xichen se mueve con tal fuerza y velocidad que lo obliga a buscar apoyarse con las manos en el espaldar de la cama.

En un momento dado, siente el pene de Lan Xichen salir por completo solo para volver a entrar con la misma potencia. La cama ha comenzado a rechinar, haciéndole competencia a los gemidos desvergonzados que pugnan de sus labios humedecidos. Cerró los ojos, no podía soportar el calor de su cuerpo, la intensidad de las embestidas y la forma en cómo Lan Xichen lo estaba observando.

Se sentía indefenso bajo la mirada intensa de la bestia que en ese momento estaba follándolo con fuerza.

—¡Ahn, Zewu-Jun! —gimió en voz alta y Lan Xichen lo calló rápidamente, besándolo con fuerza.

Hubo un choque de dientes, mordiscos y rudeza.

Todo resultaba extraño, distante, era como si otra persona estuviera rompiéndolo en ese momento y no su esposo. Las caderas de Lan Xichen aumentan en velocidad y puede sentir los músculos flojos de sus piernas comenzar a ceder, ampliándose por completo a él.

Lo estaba golpeando tan duro, tan fuerte, que teme romper la cama en cualquier momento.

Duele, cada embestida le cavaba hondo, arrancándole gemidos de placer y dolor, pero Jiang Cheng estaba bien con eso. Que descargara todo su ser en ese momento para que no hubiera un segundo pensamiento.

Abrió los ojos y el beso se rompió. Sus orbes violáceos se encontraron con la oscuridad que eran las de Lan Xichen. Estos le observaban con un hambre voraz, como si en cualquier momento fuera a devorarlo por completo sin dejar nada más. No supo en qué momento se encontró sonriéndole con descaro. Sus manos le rodearon el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia su torso, susurrándole con voz suave y ansiosa:

—Dame más.

Las pupilas de Lan Xichen se dilataron. Las manos pasaron a agarrar a cada lado de su trasero y lo elevaron un poco más. Lan Xichen salió completamente de él y volvió a entrar con fuerza, lo hizo así una, dos y tres veces más, golpeando aquel punto donde el placer se le disparaba, y no pudo evitar venirse con fuerza al segundo, gritando su nombre.

Casi al instante las embestidas de Lan Xichen se tornaron frenéticas y arrítmicas, hasta que la cálida simiente llenó su interior.

Cerró los ojos, esa era la primera vez que se lo permitía.

Sintió el cuerpo de Lan Xichen colapsar sobre su torso, y lo abrazó, comenzando a sentir el adormecimiento que le embargaba después del sexo. Pero, la voz de Wei WuXian en sus pensamientos lo despertó.

"A-Cheng, debes hacerlo mínimo tres veces para que suceda".

Abrió los ojos otra vez, percibiendo que la dureza de Lan Xichen seguía tan erguida como antes. ¿Así que le había gustado? Bien.

Ignorando el dolor en sus caderas, giró sus cuerpos, él ahora quedando a horcajadas sobre el líder de la secta Gusu Lan, aún con el pene erguido en su interior. No se atrevió a meterla completa por lo sensible que estaba la zona a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la mirada de asombro que le otorgó Lan Xichen valió por completo cualquier dolor punzante que pudiera estar sintiendo en ese momento.

Esbozando una suave sonrisa, acercó su rostro al de Lan Xichen y masculló—. De aquí no salimos hasta que te desmayes.

El asombro que le había embargado fue sustituido por una sonrisa amplia, llena de intención. Las manos de Lan Xichen fueron a cada lado de su cadera, sujetándolas mientras murmuraba—. No pretendía otra cosa, esposo.

Y luego la cintura de Lan Xichen se elevó, conectando dolorosamente con sus muslos. El grito que salió de sus labios no pudo ser silenciado.

Estaba seguro que al día siguiente recibirían un estamento sobre la decencia.

Bueno, eso pensaba Jiang Cheng, mientras cabalgaba sobre el pene de Lan Xichen. Observándole con detenimiento, no parecía estar muy preocupado por los gemidos que pugnaban de su interior.

Si Wei WuXian no se contenía, él tampoco lo haría.

No había espacio para arrepentimiento.


	6. Engaño completo y certero

_**Resumen: **_Jin Guangyao logra que Nie Mingjue se case con él, y todo está saliendo de acuerdo a su plan. El único inconveniente que le intriga es la desaparición del esposo de su antiguo amor y Wei WuXian.

**_Disclaimer:_** Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

_**Advertencia:** _el Guayabo siendo un enano manipulador, lo común, y ah sí, casi NieYao, al final.

* * *

_**El Arte de Destruirlo Todo**_

_**Engaño completo y certero**_

Lo que sostiene su mano es un pergamino blanco, le adornan esbozos de peonías doradas. El sello de esta particular misiva tiene dibujado el elegante emblema de la secta Jin Lanling en representación.

Habría ignorado dicha misiva, de no ser porque se entregó en sus manos por parte del sirviente principal del clan como una invitación a un evento sin precedentes que se celebraría la semana entrante, al atardecer. Era una fecha especial para festejar la unión entre el mundo espiritual y el terrenal; así que, tal suceso debe de ser de gran importancia como para llevarlo a cabo junto con el día conmemorado.

La aprensión se acentúa en su estómago como un naciente fuego, consumiéndolo todo. Pudo percibir sus manos comenzar a temblar ligeramente ante la inusitada desconfianza que iba surgiendo en el fondo de sus reminiscencias. Traga saliva, liberando el sello con un destello índigo de su energía espiritual.

Al instante, una serie de palabras fueron dibujándose sobre el blanco pergamino, una exquisita caligrafía que conoce fue esbozándose con parsimonia deferencia.

Lee con detenimiento, percibiendo al instante que la incomodidad y la aprensión fue sustituida por el horror de la realización.

De que algo de esa índole finalmente suceda.

La mano que sostiene la misiva comenzó a temblar, amenazando con destruirla, hacerla cenizas sobre su palma y desaparecerlas, así como deseaba desvanecer la desazón que pugna por romper su corazón.

Volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo cómo un nudo en la garganta le tranca la respiración. Las comisuras de sus ojos arden, amenazando con hacerle derramar lágrimas de desdicha y arrepentimiento.

¿Por qué debería sentirse así?

No supo en qué momento la carta cayó de sus manos, yendo directamente al suelo. Pero antes de que ésta tocara la fría madera, una mano ágil la agarra a tiempo con delicadeza. Lan Xichen repara en la figura que se dibuja frente a él, notando pronto a su esposo, Jiang Cheng, sostener la invitación, leyéndola con avidez.

La figura a su frente sólo está con su túnica de interior de seda blanca apenas ajustada a su cintura, dejando entrever un torso curtido y blanquecino; sus hebras están húmedas aún, reposando delicadamente a cada lado de su hombro, aludiendo al hecho de que hacía realmente poco salió del baño.

Él lee la carta, y Lan Xichen pudo notar, no sin desasosiego, como una sonrisa cínica, oscura y mórbida rompe con lentitud su rostro circunspecto.

Adversa desazón siente en ese momento por su esposo, quebrantando aún más su corazón.

Transcurrieron tortuosos segundos hasta que Jiang Cheng finalmente terminó de leer la misiva, entregándosela con cuidado.

—Bueno, ciertamente ha hecho rápido su movimiento —comentó con seriedad, pero aún podía percibir que la noticia le había alegrado de una forma insana.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Lan Xichen no comprende qué quiso dar a entender con su frase, e iba a preguntarle, pero le observa girar sobre sus pies y caminar al lado derecho de la cama, su lugar preferido para dormir. Lan Xichen le contempló, enmudecido unos segundos, sintiendo que algo no encajaba con la imagen que tiene frente a él.

¿Acaso Jiang Cheng subió de peso…?

Suena risible e inverosímil. Pero si lo piensa con profundidad, las dos semanas anteriores transcurridas donde su extraña relación escaló a un nuevo nivel de intimidad, Jiang Cheng había aumentado su apetito alimenticio. Incluso saltando a los árboles como emulo de Wei WuXian para robarse las manzanas silvestres e ingerirlas entre comidas.

Cerró los ojos y meditó, la extrañeza se manifiesta en su rostro junto con el desconcierto. ¿Acaso debería preguntarle a su hermano si, aumentando la libido, también crecían las ganas de comer?

Lo anotaría en el rincón de su mente donde guardaba las preguntas para manifestarlas debidamente más adelante.

Escuchó un carraspeo a su costado y abre los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de Jiang Cheng acostado sobre la cama. Le observa con seriedad y fijeza, pero Lan Xichen le regala una sonrisa tenue. Dobla la misiva y la coloca sobre su escritorio, luego camina en dirección a su cama, acostándose sobre el lado izquierdo de esta.

Se acomoda, observando la altura de madera oscura que cubre sus cabezas. A su lado, Jiang Cheng termina de acostarse, apagando la linterna moribunda con un aspaviento de su mano, sumiendo en penumbras la morada, esta sólo es ligeramente alumbrada por la luz de la luna que apenas ingresa entre las rendijas de la ventaba sellada.

Lan Xichen no puede conciliar el sueño. El primer período acaba pronto y si no cierra los ojos, habrá quebrantado una regla.

¿Pero acaso no ha roto muchas ya?

—Zewu-Jun —habla de pronto Jiang Cheng, llamándolo.

Lan Xichen gira su cabeza un poco, observándole. Jiang Cheng se encuentra de costado, y le está mirando. Sus orbes violeta parecen refulgir en la oscuridad, contemplándole con fijeza, como si estuviera estudiando su alma, midiendo qué es verdad y qué es mentira sobre él. Lan Xichen le sonríe, instándole a que continúe.

—¿Corresponderemos a la invitación?

Es una pregunta importante para la que aún no tiene respuesta. La invitación abarca al líder de secta y familiares cercanos. Dicha misiva tuvo la deferencia de invitar a las cuatro grandes sectas, e inclusos menores, filiales al clan Nie. Lan Xichen no tendría problema si no fuera por la tensa relación que existe entre su clan y el clan de Wen RuoHan.

Lamentablemente, aún están en tiempos de paz como para permitirse negar y ser el primero en propiciar un conflicto. Estando Wen RuoHan o no, tendría que ir. Los Ancianos le obligarían, sin duda.

Debe meditar en ello, pero, aunque su corazón se negara a ser partícipe de tanta pantomima, sabía que, como líder de secta tiene que asistir, así como Jin Guangyao estuvo presente el día que comprometió su destino, lejos de su amado.

Y él, ahora sella el suyo, alejándolo aún más de su lado.

Lan Xichen emitió un tenue suspiro, y asintió—. Por supuesto, deberemos informar mañana para realizar los preparativos y escoger un adecuado presente.

Jiang Cheng asintió, y sonriéndole levemente, la primera sonrisa que le regala en todo el día, dijo—. Está bien, buenas noches Zewu-jun.

Con eso cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir.

Lan Xichen no respondió, y girándose sobre su costado, le da la espalda. Cerró los ojos también, instándose a traer calma, sosiego a su corazón, pero no lo logra: la tormenta de pensamientos le agobia, sintiendo que no puede calmar la zozobra que pugna por salir y romperle. Emitió un suspiro grande y largo, liberando el aire de su torso con ligera congoja. De pronto, percibe un brazo situándose sobre su cintura, al segundo una mano serpentea, internándose dentro de su túnica, comenzando a acariciar su pecho desnudo.

Permaneció en tenso silencio, incluso no se permitió respirar con normalidad hasta que percibe la respiración acompasada de su compañero tras él. El tercer período se elevó en el cielo, y sólo cuando se sintió seguro, aparta la mano, sintiendo un sosiego repentino al haberse alejado del contacto que le hacía sentir insegura culpa.

Cansado, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir finalmente, sin percatarse de que unos ojos violeta continuaron observándolo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Los preparativos del evento trajeron gran revuelo en la secta Jin Lanling y Qinghe Nie por igual. Cada anciano respectivo, consejero de cada secta, abrumados por el asombro que la noticia ocasionó, pelearon con uñas y dientes por generar un sentimiento adverso al presenciado.

Es usual que los líderes de secta tengan como "consejeros", a unos ancianos que guían correctamente el camino de los jefes para que estos tomen decisiones que puedan mantenerlos en el poder, al menos el tiempo suficiente para cimentarle el camino a la siguiente generación. Estos "consejeros", podrían tener mucha o poca participación, eso dependía de lo débil que fuese el líder de secta.

Por suerte para Jin Guangyao, Nie Mingjue no es un líder débil.

Apenas se enteró que uno de sus consejeros estaba en contra de que Nie Mingjue se someta a dicha unión, él sacó su sable, acabando con la vida de aquel sujeto impertinente, e instó prontamente a que más ancianos se rebelaran, para enviarlos con prontitud al Creador.

La noticia le dejó extático y exultante. Nie Mingjue le defendería de todo aquello que pudiera afectarle en el futuro, y protegería también su posición por sobre sus consejeros, incluso por sobre las demás sectas. Aunque obviamente a estas no tiene por qué importarle los temas personales de cada clan.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa, negando con la cabeza mientras observa la lista de invitados que ha escrito sobre el pergamino. Tras él, una mano pesada se coloca sobre su hombro, masajeando la curvatura de su cuello. Cierra los ojos, emitiendo un suspiro mientras se apoya en el calor que le ofrece aquel cálido cuerpo. Dejó la pluma sobre la superficie de la mesa, y coloca su mano sobre aquella que le acaricia, apretándole con afecto.

Podía acostumbrarse a esto: a las atenciones profesadas y al extraño cariño que le otorgan.

—A-Yao… —susurra tras él Nie Mingjue.

Jin Guangyao abre los ojos, contemplando a Nie Mingjue de soslayo. Enarca una ceja, sonriéndole levemente e instándole a continuar. Nie Mingjue deja de masajearle, pasa a sentarse en un cojín a su lado, cogiendo la pluma que había sido dejada sobre la mesa. Contempla por un momento la lista de nombres escrita sobre el pergamino, y añade uno en particular que a Jin Guangyao le irritó.

—Da-Ge… —suspira Jin Guangyao con el cansancio de quien tiene esa conversación innumerables veces.

Nie Mingjue sonríe con cinismo, pero tiene el ceño fruncido—. A-Yao, por formalidad tenemos que invitarlos, ¿no querrás darle más excusas a Wen RuoHan para que meta su nariz donde no le concierne?

Tiene un punto que no puede pasar desapercibido. Si bien Jin Guangyao actualmente es el Cultivador en Jefe, Wen RuoHan aún posee un poder inconmensurable sobre muchas sectas filiares. Pequeñas escaramuzas han surgido a lo largo de los años, unas más particulares que otras. En una de estas, la vida de Wei WuXian fue desvanecida gracias a un extraño mal entendido: ayudó a desertores del clan Wen. A causa de esto, fue sentenciado a muerte, pero en el proceso asesinó a cultivadores de las cinco grandes sectas en protección.

Las personas decían que se suicidó, permitiendo que los cadáveres reanimados se lo comieran hasta no dejar más que huesos, y otros arguyen a que los desertores del clan Wen lo asesinaron en cruenta traición.

Nadie sabe qué creer. Lamentable.

Lo que parecía aún más extraño es que Jiang Fengmian no haya levantado armas en consecuencia. Y parecía tener buena relación con Wen RuoHan. Eso es algo que le intriga e inquieta por igual.

Jin Guangyao cierra los ojos, asintiendo para sí mismo. Le quita la pluma a Nie Mingjue y anota el nombre de Jiang Fengmian, justo debajo del de Wen RuoHan. Nie Mingjue a su lado ríe en voz baja.

—¿No te parece que ellos se llevan extrañamente bien? —comentó el líder de la secta Qinghe Nie.

Esboza una suave sonrisa, observando a los ojos oscuros de Nie Mingjue—. ¿Así de bien como nos vamos a llevar tú y yo la siguiente semana en la noche?

Es divertido abochornar a Nie Mingjue. Pudo notar como un arrebol avergonzado se acentúa en sus mejillas curtidas por el sol. Ríe con suavidad, dándole un leve empujón con su hombro.

—Tranquilo, Da-Ge, no te comeré.

Nie Mingjue murmura algo que no comprendió. Para ser alguien tan grande, tiende a encogerse ante el más mínimo comentario subido de tono. Se nota que no conoce a Jin Guangyao. No es ni de cerca lo más bochornoso que su boca pudo haber proliferado.

Haber crecido en un burdel te dota de una gruesa cara para este tipo de situaciones.

Unos momentos más tarde, y con la zona baja de su espalda adolorida, terminó de completar la lista de invitados. Alzó el pergamino sobre su rostro con ambas manos, observando un nombre en particular destacando sobre los otros. Sonríe grande y fuerte, con crueldad. ¿Al líder de la secta Gusu Lan le gustará ser partícipe de su macabro juego? Duda de ello. Pero él ya no tiene opción de elegir. Nadie la tiene.

Dobla con cuidado el pergamino, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Su mano izquierda desciende hasta la zona baja de su espalda, acariciando los músculos adoloridos, evitando dibujar una mueca de hastiado dolor. Nie Mingue a su lado le observa con preocupación.

—A-Yao, puedes continuar con las invitaciones más tarde, debes descansar.

Jin Guangyao asiente porque no está en contra de liberarse del estrés que le ocasiona preparar una boda. Ya auspició la de su querido hermanastro con la joven de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, y puede conocer de primera mano lo estresante que es el no querer otra cosa más que la perfección.

Nie Mingjue le ayuda a incorporarse, una mano sosteniendo la suya y la otra agarrando la zona baja de su espalda. Salieron de su estudio caminando con cuidado por los grandes pasillos envueltos en blanco y dorado, hasta que llegaron a los pabellones privados del líder de secta. Nie Mingjue desliza la puerta, conduciendo a Jin Guangyao al interior, directo a la gran cama que yace en el fondo.

Jin Guangyao pronto la contempla, pensando en las innumerables veces que tuvo a Lan Xichen ahí dibujándose extasiado por las íntimas atenciones que le profesó en su momento. Envueltos en seda blanca, se amaron como ningún otro. Es triste pensar que aquel recuerdo pronto se mancillaría por el cuerpo de Nie Mingjue yaciendo ahí con él.

La perspectiva le asustaba, pero también le emocionaba.

¿Cómo sería Nie Mingjue de amante?

Había percibido sus avergonzados arreboles cuando Jin Guangyao hizo un comentario impertinente en las intimidades de sus pabellones. Desea medir su capacidad, pero Nie Mingjue es bueno ocultando su experiencia, o la falta de ella.

Emite un suspiro de satisfacción cuando la cama mullida hizo contacto con la zona baja adolorida de su cuerpo. Nie Mingjue fue despojándole de su calzado, túnicas de exterior y su gorro, todo bajo la crítica observación de Jin Guangyao. Cuando llega a la penúltima capa de tela, le observa dudar, sus manos temblaron sobre el nacimiento del cuello donde la túnica se doblaba en un lazo intricado que le asegura con fijeza el manto interior de blanca seda. Jin Guangyao enarca una ceja, divertido, cuando ve a Nie Mingjue tragar saliva antes de desatar el nudo y despojarle de la prenda pesada, dejándole sólo con la túnica interior.

Jin Guangyao sabe que podía acostumbrarse a esas atenciones tan desinteresadas. Vagamente se pregunta si con Lan Xichen hubiera sido igual. Bueno, eso es algo que probablemente nunca sabrá.

—Agradezco tu deferencia, Da-Ge —dijo Jin Guangyao con sinceridad, dándole una suave sonrisa a un nervioso Nie Mingjue.

Nie Mingjue asiente, incorporándose de donde había estado hincado. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido cuando comenta—. A-Yao, iré a terminar los preparativos —le da una suave venia, girándose para salir de la habitación.

Pero Jin Guangyao le detuvo de inmediato, sosteniendo su mano. Nie Mingjue se gira para observarle con extrañeza, el ceño aun frunciendo sus facciones. Sopesa el pensamiento que estaba reflexionando en su mente. Sabe que debería acostumbrarse pronto a la idea de tener a Nie Mingjue en cada aspecto de su vida. Así que asintiendo para sí mismo, dijo:

—Da-Ge, duerme conmigo —fue una solicitud, pero sale como una orden.

Las cejas fruncidas de Nie Mingjue se alzaron, casi llegando peligrosamente al nacimiento de su cabello. Un carmín se manifiesta con rapidez sobre sus mejillas, y abre la boca para decir algo, pero pronto la cierra. Jin Guangyao rueda los ojos con hastío.

—Sólo dormir, Da-Ge: una siesta. Sé que es pronto para dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero quiero conservar suficientes fuerzas porque pronto ni siquiera podré caminar.

Luego de unos segundos, Nie Mingjue asiente, aún sosteniendo la mano de Jin Guangyao, se acuesta sobre el lado derecho de la cama, tras él. Jin Guangyao termina de acomodarse sobre su costado izquierdo, observando fijamente la pared, sintiendo a Nie Mingjue tenso tras su espalda. Lanza un resoplido al aire, y dijo—: Da-Ge, abrázame —percatándose que vuelve a sonar como orden su solicitud, suaviza un poco la voz—. Si deseas…. Claro.

Tras él se escucha un resoplido, pero a los segundos y de forma tentativa, un cuerpo grande y caliente se alineó a su espalda, una mano oscila hasta su pecho, acariciando con cuidado su abdomen hinchado. Jin Guangyao suspira, cerrando los ojos por fin.

Podía acostumbrase a la sensación.

—No te conocía tan descarado, A-Yao.

Hasta que, obviamente, la impertinente voz de Nie Mingjue tiene que romper la magia. Jin Guangyao resopla.

—Soy el Cultivador en Jefe, exigiré tanto como se me antoje.

Jamás admitiría que su voz suena petulante, y tampoco admitiría que pellizcó el dorso de la mano de Nie Mingjue cuando este se rió.

* * *

El día de la boda llega finalmente, y con ello aumenta el estrés y la mortificación del líder de la secta Jin Lanling.

Lo único que mantenía a bajo control el instinto asesino es la pequeña figura que le sigue para todos los lugares como si él fuese una clase de Divinidad Marcial.

Jin Guangyao se niega a admitir que siente debilidad por esa pequeña figura que ahora observa cómo le están vistiendo con la exquisita túnica carmesí de unión y prosperidad. Enarca una ceja, divertido, cuando contempla el ceño fruncido manchado sus aniñadas facciones.

—¿Qué sucede A-Ling? —Jin Guangyao tampoco admitiría que su voz baja dos décimas cuando está en presencia del pequeño.

Enfurruñado, espeta—. ¿Por qué no me puedo casar contigo?

Ignora el rápido latido de su corazón y también las voces emocionadas de las sirvientas pululando a su alrededor mientras su mano descendía para acariciar las hebras del pequeño hijo de su hermanastro.

—Eres joven, A-Ling —explica por enésima vez ese día. Las mejillas de Jin Ling se inflaron en desacuerdo, y se cruzó de brazos—. Apenas cumplirás nueve este invierno, y aunque eres un cultivador excepcional, debes esperar a crecer más para casarte conmigo.

No le puede romper el corazón a su sobrino y decirle que jamás se podrían casar. Esperaría que creciera y comprendiera que tiene muchos prospectos que un simple capricho por su tío.

Aún molesto, pero sopesando sus opciones, inquiere—. ¿Si venzo en duelo al líder de la secta Qinghe Nie, te casas conmigo?

Jin Guangyao tiene la insana necesidad de abrazarlo, pero contuvo magistralmente ese sentimiento, asesinándolo. Esboza una sonrisa más grande, acariciándole la mejilla—. Si le ganas, tienes derecho a reclamarme.

Con una gran sonrisa, Jin Ling asiente y sale corriendo de la habitación. Jin Guangyao emite un suspiro, observando en silencio a las sirvientas que le atan la tercera túnica roja de la dicha. Pronto sisea en voz baja—. Ni una palabra.

Asintieron rápidamente en silencio y continuaron con el asunto de prepararle. Cuando estuvo listo, lo sentaron frente a un gran cojín alto con un espejo de intricada forma ovalada a su frente, dejándolo solo. A los segundos entró Nie Mingjue, y por el reflejo del espejo pudo ver la majestuosidad de su envestidura carmesí.

El aliento se le queda atorado en la garganta, contemplándole en silencio ingresar y deslizar la puerta tras de sí.

No halla palabras para describir el extraño sentimiento que pugna en su pecho. No es desdicha, pero tampoco felicidad.

¿Acaso aún espera observar a Lan Xichen ingresar en vez de Nie Mingjue?

Sólo es un tonto enamorado.

Pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Nie Mingjue agarra su cepillo de gran valor sentimental, comenzándole a peinar las hebras castañas. Permanece en silencio, incapaz de desviar la mirada de la figura que se refleja en el espejo. Nie Mingjue también le observa, y por alguna razón, la insondable mirada que le otorga, le quita el aliento, llenándolo de anticipación.

Culmina su preparación, sujetando el velo carmesí que yace sobre el escritorio a su costado para dejarlo sobre su peinado. Desprovisto de gorro alguno y sólo con simples peonías carmín de cristal adornando su cabello suelto, se coloca finalmente el manto. Se incorpora, sujetando la mano izquierda de Nie Mingjue, este pronto le condujo a la salida siempre a un paso delante de él. Cuando salieron del pabellón, la fila de sirvientes yace en la última parte mientras que los familiares directos están al frente.

Jin Guangyao observa de soslayo a su hermanastro junto con su esposa y un enojado Jin Ling, representando la riqueza de la familia; al costado de ellos, estaba Nie Huaisang, observándole con tanta fijeza que la intriga pronto le invadió. Sólo cuando siente que era observado por su persona, el hermano menor de su prometido le sonríe, elevando su abanico a la altura de su mejilla. Sus ojos son una rendija de misterio.

Pronto comprendió: el sentimiento es recíproco.

Lideraron la comitiva por los grandes pasillos, caminando con lentitud debido a su condición. Aquello es una molestia, pero puede entender que no debe precipitarse. Minutos transcurrieron, hasta que salieron de los grandes pasillos y pronto el salón principal envuelto en pilares níveos se esbozó. En el centro del salón hay un altar tan carmesí como sus vestiduras, al frente de estos, a una distancia prudencial, están los invitados observando lo que debería ser el día más emotivo de su vida.

Ciertamente se está contento, pero no es por las razones que los demás arguyen.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada busca entre la multitud una figura ceñida en túnicas blancas. Y al momento la encontró al lado de otra de simular pulcritud. La efigie de Lan Xichen se manifestó, haciéndose más nítida a medida que se acercaba y parecía estar teniendo una conversación silenciosa, pero preocupada, con su hermano. Extrañado, Jin Guangyao nota que no percibe la presencia de ninguno de los esposos.

Frunce el ceño, pero se obliga a concentrarse en lo que tiene a su frente. La comitiva familiar se queda detrás, y ellos continuaron caminado hasta el altar. Se situaron finalmente, quedando a cada costado de modo que los invitados y familiares no se perdieran el evento, ya que están ubicados a cada extremo del salón.

Sin dar marcha atrás bendijeron al cielo, Jin Guangyao contempla la figura difusa a su frente, y sonríe con gran fuerza antes de inclinarse al compás que Nie Mingjue, realizando la primera reverencia a sus antepasados; la segunda a sus familiares y la tercera reverencia a ellos. Los segundos pasaron, lentos, tortuosos, la expectación deja en silencio el recinto, y la vida que está llevando en su interior se mueve con suavidad ante la extraña energía que surca sus dominios.

Se alzaron finalmente con la última reverencia, sintiendo como su destino es sellado a un hombre que no ama y no duda en usar con cruenta facilidad.

Es risible la forma en cómo todo fue encajando hasta quedar en perfecta armonía.

Jin Guangyao no puede dar marcha atrás.

Nie Mingjue con delicadeza alza su velo y Jin Guangyao cierra instintivamente los ojos cuando siente una sombra inclinarse sobre su cuerpo. Sus labios pronto fueron sellados por un beso seco, de ceremonia, pero Jin Guangyao abre los ojos y observando a su derecha, pudo ver con detenimiento la figura pálida de Lan Xichen. Entrecierra los ojos, sujetando la mejilla de Nie Mingjue, mordiendo su labio con intención para profundizarlo en un beso húmedo que no pasa desapercibido por nadie.

Vio a Lan Xichen contener la respiración a la par que el cuerpo de Nie Mingjue se tensa, y sólo cuando consideró suficiente la tortura, se aparta, posando rápidamente su mirada sobre los ojos escrutadores de su ahora esposo. Esboza una sonrisa cuando estos se estrecharon observando de soslayo la figura mortalmente desencajada de su hermano jurado, y comprende, sin necesidad de palabras, las intenciones de Jin Guangyao.

Pero contrario a lo que piensa Jin Guangyao, Nie Mingjue sonríe, negando con la cabeza mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con sincero afecto.

—Es hora de saludar a los invitados.

Jin Guangyao contuvo un gemido hastiado.

* * *

El segundo período comienza a alzarse sobre los cielos cuando los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse con lentitud. La pareja de recién casados hace un tiempo se hubo retirado, dejando a la familia anfitriona para representarlos.

Dos personas caminan por los pasillos hasta llegar al pabellón privado del líder de secta.

—Dime otra vez ¿por qué hicimos la boda aquí?

Nie Mingjue ríe con fuerza—: A-Yao, estás en cinta, y no puedes caminar mucho —explica con prontitud, deslizando la puerta de la habitación con demasiada fuerza—. Eso, y que la gente le tiene temor a Bu Jing Shi.

Jin Guangyao lanza un resoplido, ingresando a la habitación. Nie Mingjue tras él desliza la puerta y pronto con un aspaviento de su mano enciende una linterna amarilla. Al instante, cuatro más se iluminaron, notando como las peonías doradas hacían un lago en el piso de madera. Seguro las sirvientas adornaron la habitación en espera de una consumación.

Entrecerró los ojos, caminando sobre los pétalos y aplastándolos, mientras observaba los adornos que decoran el lecho. La irritación hizo mella en él cuando contempla diversas peonías de varios colores adornar la superficie en palabras que pueden traducirse como concepción y familia. Camina hacia el borde y sujetando la sábana de seda, la alza, destruyendo la intricada labor de los sirvientes. A su espalda Nie Mingjue vuelve a reírse.

Pero enmudece de forma inmediata cuando Jin Guangyao gira, colocándose a su frente con expectación. El velo fue dejado de lado en el suelo hacía un tiempo y las peonías de cristal están sueltas a cada costado de su frente, dándole un aire etéreo y casi adorable, de no ser por el fuego que hay en sus ojos, Nie Mingjue se habría creído su inocencia.

Jin Guangyao sonrió—. Y bien esposo, ¿me quitarás las prendas?

Nie Mingjue flaquea, dando un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Estás seguro A-Yao? Somos un matrimonio político, no tienes que obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas…

Jin Guangyao vuelve a acortar la distancia, acercándose a su gran cuerpo. Coloca una mano sobre su torso cubierto aún en túnicas carmesíes, notando cómo a pesar de que Nie Mingjue en su expresión no demuestra algo, su corazón late desbocado. Trayendo a sus remembranzas la imagen un pálido Lan Xichen observando su unión, se arma de valor y dijo:

—Quiero esto, Da-Ge.

A Nie Mingjue se le corta la respiración, su corazón parece latir más rápido en expectación. Viendo que no era rechazado, Jin Guangyao se alza de puntillas sobre sus pies, sus manos abrazando el cuello de Nie Mingjue con dificultad, trayéndolo a su cuerpo. Nie Mingjue se inclina hipnotizado, y Jin Guangyao termina de acortar la distancia que los separa, uniéndolos en un beso suave de reconocimiento.

La sorpresa inicial fue sustituida, Jin Guangyao que en un momento lideraba el beso, fue abruptamente detenido cuando percibe las manos de Nie Mingjue ahuecar su rostro, el beso tornándose profundo, abrasador. La lengua de Nie Mingjue se interna en su cavidad con avidez, lamiendo la suya en una danza húmeda que le quita el aliento, dejándolo ansioso a la perspectiva.

Terminaron el beso, observándose con plenitud. Los ojos de Nie Mingjue brillaban, sus oscuras piscinas eran tan insondables, llenas de tanta intención. Jin Guangyao sintió sus piernas flaquear, olvidando que hacía una semana le daba temor estar en un mismo cuarto con su ahora esposo.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, liberando el cuello de Nie Mingjue y este con avidez finalmente toma la iniciativa: comienza desvestirlo con lentitud, quitándole las capas de túnica carmesí. Tres capas por cada reverencia y un manto rojo de seda aludiendo a la delicadeza de su estado.

De pronto, Jin Guangyao siente el paso del tiempo y la urgencia de la necesidad carnal cavando hondamente su cuerpo.

Los meses anteriores pudo guardar debido respeto sobre su condición gracias al trabajo que le confiere ser líder de secta y al evento sufrido a causa de los ancianos que manipulan la vida de Lan Xichen. Pero ahora que nada de eso se utiliza como excusa, queda la cruda necesidad reinando en el ambiente que sólo se amplifica cuando las cálidas manos de Nie Mingjue van despojándole de la tela escarlata.

Sus ojos oscuros conectaron con los suyos, la intensidad de su contemplación y el ardor fugaz de sus caricias encienden una zona olvidada que no pudo contener. Es irremediable el no sentir deseo. Se estremece cuando la última capa de tela rueda por sus hombros, deslizándose hasta el suelo junto con las otras. Lo único que adorna ahora su cuerpo desnudo eran las peonías de cristal carmesí.

Jin Guangyao observa a Nie Mingjue, viendo cómo este contemplaba su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo ante el escrutinio. ¿Le consideraría atractivo así: menudo, ¿apenas tonificado gracias al abdomen hinchado que adornaba su figura grácil? Abraza con prontitud su abdomen, nunca dejando de observar Nie Mingjue.

Después de que transcurre una eternidad, Nie Mingjue comienza a desenfundar su túnica, quitándose primero el fajín borgoña para dar paso a la capa principal. Jin Guangyao contuvo el aliento cuando vio el primer destello de piel.

Ahora Nie Mingjue finalmente desnudo, Jin Guangyao pudo contemplar por primera vez su cuerpo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su gran torso marcado, apenas bronceado por el sol, desciende un poco más hasta la zona más nívea de su intimidad y se detiene en un punto particularmente atemorizante que le hizo abrir los ojos en alarma.

Es grande.

Divinidad Marcial, más grande que el de Lan Xichen.

¿Esa cosa de verdad entraría en él?

Atemorizado, aunque intenta mantener su rostro sereno y circunspecto, dio un paso más cerca del cuerpo de Nie Mingjue, este le observa sin hacer algún movimiento audaz que Jin Guangyao agradeció en silencio. Con lentitud, su mano derecha deja de abrazar su abdomen y sujeta con firmeza el miembro de Nie Mingjue. Le siente tensarse, su respiración trancándose, pero Jin Guangyao no presta atención a ello, más concentrado en que el pánico no se refleje en su semblante.

Esa cosa estaba dormida y apenas su mano se cerraba sobre la circunferencia.

¡No iba a entrar!

Hizo llamamiento a la calma interior, comenzando a masajear con lentitud el miembro de Nie Mingjue. Él sabe que, aunque no fuese experto en el arte, tiene conocimiento suficiente para complacer a cualquier hombre. Pero a Nie Mingjue no se le endurecía. Frustrado, alza su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada adusta de Nie Mingjue. abre la boca para preguntar si acaso no le gusta cuando él niega con la cabeza.

—A-Yao, creo que deberías parar…

Con el orgullo herido, Jin Guangyao retrocede, frunciendo el ceño—. Si no te gusto, no debiste haber aceptado esto.

Nie Mingjue vuelve a negar con la cabeza, sus manos apretando con afecto sus hombros, desprovisto de tela, mientras le dice—. No es eso A-Yao… estás… estás temblando.

Oh. Jin Guangyao pronto se percata de que es verdad: está temblando.

¿A qué se debe su repentino ataque de debilidad?

Traga saliva, desviando la mirada de la contraria que le observa con preocupación inusitada. No pudo evitar el suspiro que emerge de sus labios, frustrado consigo mismo. Nie Mingjue le abraza con cuidado de costado, evitando aplastar su abdomen hinchado.

—¿Te parece si dormimos e intentamos más tarde?

Jin Guangyao no tenía fuerzas para replicar, así que asiente. Fue conducido pronto a la cama donde Nie Mingjue le acuesta primero, abriendo las sábanas y luego internándose tras su espalda, abrazándolo. Siente su miembro presionarse con su muslo, pero lo ignora a favor de pensar cómo demonios haría para dejar de temblar y poder tener intimidad.

Nie Mingjue susurra—. Duerme, A-Yao.

Las linternas se apagaron y escucha al momento la respiración acompasada de Nie Mingjue.

Pero Jin Guangyao no se duerme. Esperaría que el otro cayera en un sueño profundo y llevaría a cabo su plan.

Nie Mingjue sería suyo.


	7. Importante transición

_**Resumen: **_Jin Guangyao ha aprendido finalmente a convivir con Nie Mingjue, ¿Lan Xichen podrá hacerlo con Jiang Cheng?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

**_Advertencia:_** porno NieYao de bodas. Mi hermana lo deseaba con fuerza, así que la complací. Espero que les agrade ;u;

* * *

**El Arte de Destruirlo Todo**

**Importante transición**

Para cuando Jin Guangyao abrió los ojos, el tercer período se alzaba sobre los cielos.

Envuelto en una extraña calidez: calidez íntima que le arropaba hasta el punto del sopor y adormecimiento. Para Jin Guangyao, sería ideal el volver a retomar el sueño, pero algo lo tenía despierto, en estado de alerta. Ahí, de costado, con la oscuridad embargando su morada privada y unos brazos protectoramente afianzados a su abultado abdomen, Jin Guangyao planeó.

Con cuidado, viró un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para intentar ver el caliente torso que tenía tras su espalda —y pareciera que en cualquier momento quisiera fusionarse con su cuerpo—, notando que no podía moverse mucho. Nie Mingjue lo tenía muy afianzado a sus brazos, rodeándole con cuidado, pero con firmeza. El rostro de este estaba enterrado en la parte trasera de su cuello, y Jin Guangyao podía sentir el acompasado vaho de su respiración lamer su piel desnuda.

Nie Mingjue tenía razón: el haber dormido un poco había inhibido sus tremores absurdos. Ahora, con más confianza impuesta en sus sentidos, intentó moverse para tratar de liberarse de aquel agarre mortal, pero Nie Mingjue estaba tan afianzado a su persona, que resultó difícil. Hacerlo con cuidado y despacio era una tarea titánica.

Removiéndose en su sitio como un pez fuera del agua, Jin Guangyao se sacudió insistentemente, hasta que, en un punto de aquellos tenaces movimientos, una cosa monstruosa se internó entre sus mejillas. Jin Guangyao se congeló, rígido en su sitio al mismo tiempo sintiendo cómo la respiración de Nie Mingjue tras él se cortaba de forma abrupta, obviamente despertándolo de su letargo nocturno.

La voz adormilada de Nie Mingjue le devolvió sangre a su corazón—. ¿A-Yao…?

Con nerviosismo, se lamió los labios mientras su ceño se frunce. ¿Qué debería hacer? Podía aprovecharse de la situación plasmada y finalmente hacer suyo a Nie Mingjue.

Asintió para sí mismo, y con resolución ejerció fuerza sobre los brazos que le tenían aprisionados, y estos le liberaron de inmediato, seguro asumiendo una idea errónea del asunto. Aprovechándose del momento de confusión, Jin Guangyao ejerció todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse, colocándose a horcajadas sobre Nie Mingue, en su abdomen.

La expresión pasmada de Nie Mingjue fue lo primero que se dibujó frente a Jin Guangyao. Incluso el sueño se le había ido ante el movimiento audaz que ejerció. Aunque atrevido, aquello le había agotado, y cansado, colocó sus palmas sobre el pecho curtido del cuerpo que tiene bajo suyo. Este de inmediato lo estabilizó, colocando sus manos fuertes sobre su cintura.

Bueno, la poca cintura que le quedaba.

Dio un suspiro pequeño, y la expresión sorprendida de Nie Mingjue pasó a una más austera—. A-Yao…

Pronto Jin Guangyao negó con la cabeza—. Quiero esto —afirmó, vehemente, mientras le observaba. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Me lo vas a dar?

Terrible sería si por culpa de su titubeo terminarían volviéndose célibes. Jin Guangyao debería liderar el acto esa madrugada, no quería perder más tiempo del necesario.

—Da-Ge, mete tu mano bajo la almohada —demandó, señalando la almohada derecha que estaba a su costado.

La mano de Nie Mingjue liberó con duda su cintura, y fue a la dirección que le había señalado Jin Guangyao. Internó su mano debajo de la almohada indicada pronto sacando un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido transparente de gruesa contextura. Las cejas de Nie Mingjue se enarcaron, colocando el frasco frente a sus rostros. Jin Guangyao esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es mejor tenerlo cerca —entonó con voz ligera, cantarina y deferente, mientras sus palmas masajeaban los pectorales de su ahora esposo. La sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sintió a Nie Mingjue estremecerse bajo sus caricias—. ¿Me prepararás tú, o quieres ver cómo lo hago?

Jin Guangyao ciertamente dudaba que su mano pudiera alcanzar su crisantemo con la misma destreza que antes, pero lo intentaría si con ello lograba avivar la llama de la pasión de Nie Mingjue.

El espeso silencio fue su respuesta. Jin Guangyao sintió que su acto sugestivo caía en un interminable vacío de desesperanza donde la densidad de Nie Mingjue le impedía saber que Jin Guangyao estaba realmente desesperado por atención sexual. Con un resoplido, arrancó de la mano de Nie Mingjue el frasco de aceite que usó en las ocasiones que estuvo con Lan Xichen cuando lo querían todo más lento, intrínseco, y se bajó del abdomen de este, sentándose en la esquina de la cama.

La cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que Jin Guangyao y Nie Mingjue durmieran sin tocarse. Sentado en la esquina, a una distancia prudente de él —que pronto se incorporó, sentándose, para ver qué haría Jin Guangyao a continuación—, quitó el corcho del frasco, con su mano derecha, agarrando un poco de aquel líquido aceitoso. Dejó el recipiente a un lado mientras se apoyaba en su mano izquierda a la par que abría las piernas, y así Nie Mingjue pudiera contemplar la proterva escena.

Guió sus dedos aceitosos a la entrada fruncida, insertando el índice de inmediato hasta el fondo. Ya estando adiestrado en el arte de complacerse a sí mismo, consiguió con rapidez el punto de placer que le hacía sentir cosquillas, presionándolo con la planta de su dedo.

Pronto una descarga de placer y satisfacción le recorrió la espalda, estremeciéndole.

—Ah… —emitió un gemido, escuchando al fondo cómo Nie Mingjue se le volvía a trancar la respiración.

Sin prestarle atención, se mordió el labio, dirigiendo su mirada al fondo, donde podía sentir su dedo ser succionado por su entrada aleonada. Pero no podía observar la escena, como anteriormente lo hizo, porque su abdomen abultado lo impedía. Pero aquello no importaba, la oscura mirada de Nie Mingjue sobre el acontecimiento era estímulo más que efectivo, instándole a moverlos con más gracia, más perversidad.

Con más confianza en sí mismo, insertó un segundo dedo. La explosión de sensaciones le abrumó, comenzándole a temblar las piernas. No pudo evitar el jadeo que irrumpió sus sentidos, embargados ante la ola de placer que surcó su cuerpo cuando por fin pudo sentir algo internándose en su interior. No sabía si se debía a su condición, pero pronto su dureza se alzó, golpeando la zona baja de su hinchado vientre. Podía sentir la humedad lubricando, haciéndole sentir endeble y necesitado.

Tanto tiempo sin atenderse, estaba en su límite.

Moviendo los dos dedos en su interior, sus ojos nublados se enfocaron en el rostro de Nie Mingjue. Este veía el punto inferior escondido entre sus níveas mejillas, sus ojos enfocados en el obsceno movimiento oscilatorio de sus dedos ampliando su entrada rosácea. El anillo de músculos succionaba sus dedos, emitiendo un protervo sonido de chapoteo que se podía atender con mayor claridad, sofocando los jadeos necesitados de Jin Guangyao.

Jin Guangyao viró su mirada del rostro de Nie Mingjue, desviándola a un punto particular en su cuerpo: su intimidad. Los jadeos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que los movimientos en su interior cuando divisó el miembro poderosamente erguido de Nie Mingjue entre sus muslos. Grueso, lleno de venas que surcan con poder, se alzaba orgullosa su dureza.

La boca de Jin Guangyao se secó, y lamiéndose los labios con atrevimiento, reanudó el movimiento pendular de sus dedos, ahora utilizándolos para auto penetrarse con rapidez. En ese momento, vio a Nie Mingjue tragar saliva, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa jadeante que rompió su mirada nublada.

—Da-Ge… te necesito… ahn —gimió con necesidad, observando cómo la expresión de Nie Mingjue se tornaba lóbrega.

Había tanta intensidad en sus oscuros ojos, Jin Guangyao no pudo soportarlo más.

Pero antes de que él pudiera realizar alguna otra acción, el gran cuerpo de Nie Mingjue cerniéndose sobre él, le sacó de su letargo placentero. La mano que tenía hurgando su interior fue abruptamente sacada, arrancándole un quejido de sorpresa. Nie Mingjue con fuerza le maniató, moviéndole hasta que Jin Guangyao quedó acostado boca arriba, en medio de la cama con la cabeza entre las dos almohadas.

Jin Guangyao observó, con sorpresa, el rostro de Nie Mingjue cerca del suyo. Su expresión oscura, parecía adusta de no ser por el extraño brillo en sus ojos. Nie Mingjue se acercó hasta que sus respiraciones erráticas se entremezclaron.

—¿Te preparaste lo suficiente? —preguntó en voz baja, ronca. Jin Guangyao tragó saliva y asintió con rapidez.

Una de las manos de Nie Mingue se colocaron a cada lado de sus muslos entre la unión interna de su pierna y su articulación, alzándolo para colocar su trasero a la misma altura mientras que la otra conducía su erección a la entrada fruncida, pero aceitosa. Jin Guangyao volvió a tragar saliva, el nerviosismo pronto le paralizó cuando no pudo ver nada de lo que sucedía bajo él, debido al abultamiento de su vientre. Alzó su rostro un poco cuando sintió la punta de Nie Mingjue comenzar a internarse en sus pliegues, haciéndole abrir la boca en un grito silencioso.

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon con velocidad, y obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse cuando el miembro grueso de Nie Mingjue comenzó a romper las paredes de su interior a medida que avanzaba. Los ojos le comenzaron a picar, sintiendo que en cualquier momento arrancaría a llorar como esa cosa no se detuviera.

Parecieron siglos, hasta que Nie Mingjue se detuvo, y dijo—. No ha entrado completo, estás muy apretado —entonó con incómoda dificultad.

Jin Guangyao con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas contenidas, observó la expresión tensa en el rostro de Nie Mingjue. No sabía qué clase de pensamientos podría estar surcando su mente, pero en ese momento no le interesaba.

Con la voz ahogada, dijo—. Muévete.

Nie Mingjue le observó con duda, pero dejando reposar las mejillas rosáceas en sus muslos en una conexión íntima, él colocó sus palmas a cada lado de su cabeza. Con dificultad, sacó su miembro hasta lo que Jin Guangyao asumió que era la mitad, y volvió a internarlo con lentitud, acomodando los dobleces de su interior para que se amoldaran al grosor que le invadía.

Emitió un gemido bajo. Estaba bien, se sentía lleno, pero quería más.

—Más rápido, Da-Ge.

Ahora la duda se manifestó con más fuerza en su tez, pero de igual forma asintió.

Esta vez sintió que lo sacó todo hasta la punta, y con velocidad, lo volvió a intentar, embistiéndole con potencia.

Jin Guangyao se arrepintió de inmediato cuando un alarido de dolor y extraño placer le partió el alma, derritiéndole los sentidos. La sorpresa en el rostro de Nie Mingjue se manifestó, e hizo un ademán de querer apartarse, pero Jin Guangyao fue más veloz y con sus piernas aprisionó su cintura.

En un grito ahogado, demandó—. ¡Sigue moviéndote!

No se hizo esperar, y aunque con cuidado, comenzó a embestir con velocidad. Entraba y salía del interior de Jin Guangyao con celeridad, arrancándole gritos de placer y dolor por igual. Perdido en la bruma de su doloroso regodeo, los jadeos de Nie Mingjue y Jin Guangyao se entremezclaban en una danza ominosa, yendo al compás del morboso chapoteo que creaban las rápidas embestidas.

Jin Guangyao cantaba un coro de: "ah, ah, ¡ah!", al son de las penetraciones, que se fue perdiendo en la neblina de las intensidades comprometidas, recreadas en ese punto específico, como si existieran sólo para ese momento en especial de éxtasis y dolor.

Con los ojos nublados por el placer y las sensaciones a flor de piel cosquilleándole los sentidos en un abrumador oleaje de éxtasis, Jin Guangyao extendió sus brazos rodeando el cuello sudoroso de Nie Mingjue, y atrayéndolo su rostro al suyo, uniendo sus labios en un beso abrasador, húmedo, lleno de desesperación y un anhelo que no creía, sentiría por su cuerpo.

Nie Mingjue continuó moviéndose, embistiéndole con profundidad. Se movía lento, con pausa por momentos, luego lo sacaba completo sólo para volverlo a internar y comenzar a moverse con rapidez, sacándole gemidos ahogados que el otro atrapaba con sus carnosos labios. Jin Guangyao cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose en su límite.

Gracias a la fricción que hacía el abdomen de Nie Mingjue junto con el suyo, atrapando su miembro en el medio, la punta de este comenzó a secretar el característico líquido de su inminente final. No supo cuántas embestidas más sucedieron luego de eso, pero con un último gemido largo y ansioso, se corrió, manchado de esputo cálido y pegajoso ambos vientres. Ese momento de intenso deleite, apretó su interior, ahogando el miembro que ultrajaba con delicia su interior. Nie Mingjue se libró del beso con un jadeo y comenzó a embestir de forma errática hasta que segundos después, se vino dentro suyo, llenándole con su ardiente simiente.

Atontado, satisfecho y con el sueño embargándole finalmente, contempló el rostro de Nie Mingjue sobre él. Estaban cerca, podía ver sus espesas cejas y sus pestañas largas. No pudo evitar sonreírle con suavidad, y Nie Mingjue le correspondió, besándole la frente.

Tal intimidad…

El deseo de su corazón se manifestó, y la imagen de Lan Xichen se dibujó. Pero era tarde ya: tarde para pensar que pudo ser, tarde para retroceder y decir: lo siento, por favor, escógeme.

Tarde para todo.

La sonrisa en su tez se amplió, Nie Mingjue salió de su interior con lentitud y se acostó a su lado, abrazándole, mientras decía—. Deberíamos limpiarnos.

Jin Guangyao estaba más dormido que despierto cuando respondió—. Durmamos, en un rato lo hacemos.

El abrazo afianzándose a su cuerpo fue respuesta más que suficiente.

* * *

Después de la boda, los días transcurrieron con rapidez, y cuando Jin Guangyao menos se lo esperó, estaba entrando en el noveno mes con un vientre abultado tan grande y pesado que le impedía moverse o realizar labores tan nimias como colocarse su calzado.

Irritado, más allá de la razón, no podía moverse por muchos minutos porque se cansaba pronto. Había mudado todo de sus pabellones al estudio y luego tuvo que retroceder y volverlo todo a sus habitaciones privadas. Era bueno que Nie Mingjue no le haya abandonado en el proceso pese a que él también tenía responsabilidades como líder de secta, aunque le haya ordenado a Nie Huaisang hacerse cargo en su ausencia.

Lo único bueno que Jin Guangyao pudo sacar de toda esa situación, era que Nie Mingjue estaba más solícito de costumbre, cumpliendo sus caprichos, antojos y necesidades carnales. La confianza que no se tenían en un principio la compensaron el mes siguiente y ahora, cada vez que estaban en la cama, Jin Guangyao se dejaba querer por las expertas manos de su esposo, llenándole de atención y devoción que disfruta enormemente.

Eso, hasta que el sanador le pidió con amabilidad que por favor dejara de tener intimidad porque faltaba poco para intervenir su embarazo.

Molesto, pero con la expectación a flor de piel porque finalmente conocería a su bebé, Jin Guangyao aceptó la condición, y ahora Nie Mingjue le consentía cada absurda petición. Incluso presionando por las más inverosímiles que pudiera ocurrírsele a ver si tenía algún límite; pero no, él lo hacía todo, desempeñaba cada demanda y petición con gusto.

Jin Guangyao se sentía exultante ante las atenciones, sintiendo un nuevo sentimiento surgir en su pecho. Aunque no era amor, se parecía un poco. ¿Quizás cariño? Llevándose una mano al mentón, comenzó a pensar.

—Uhm…

En unos segundos Nie Mingjue se materializó, sentándose a su lado, en la cama. Le observaba con ligera preocupación. Era una inquietud justificada, pues el sanador le había indicado que pronto entraría en labor y no podía descuidarlo ni un segundo. Su canal de parto era estrecho y debían intervenirlo para realizar una cesárea porque correría el riesgo de perecer junto con el bebé.

Jin Guangyao en sus pensamientos aún, negó con vaguedad—. Estaba pensando que creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto.

El rostro de Nie Mingjue se tornó en confusión, e inquirió—. ¿Acostumbrarse a qué?

En ese momento Jin Guangyao alejó la mano de su mentón para colocarla sobre su vientre, masajeándolo, mientras centraba su atención en el rostro de Nie Mingjue. El bebé había dejado de moverse hacia unas semanas, y aunque según los sanadores, era normal, Jin Guangyao no dejaba de estar ligeramente turbado.

—Acostumbrarme a esto —dijo, señalándolos—. Necesitas un heredero, ¿no? —Nie Mingjue abrió la boca, pero Jin Guangyao lo interrumpió—. Sabes que los ancianos presionarán por uno. Aunque estemos casados, este bebé sigue siendo un bastardo y a los ojos de tu secta no será reconocido como tu hijo.

Nie Mingjue negó con la cabeza, adusto—. Si A-Yao acepta, yo me responsabilizaré y lo criaré como mi hijo, pero… no deseo quitarle la oportunidad a Er-Ge.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa, alejando su mano del vientre para acariciarle la mejilla—. Bueno, no creo que le impor-

Lo que iba a decir quedó suspendido en el aire cuando sintió un poderoso golpe electrizante adormecerle el vientre. Un bramido de dolor que no pudo acallar resonó en el recinto, desvaneciéndole las piernas, se inclinó hacia adelante y de no ser por el brazo de Nie Mingjue abrazándole los hombros, hubiera caído al suelo en un golpe seco.

—¡A-Yao, ¿qué sucede?! —Nie Mingjue gritó, con la preocupación abrumando su mirada.

Entre jadeos inconexos, Jin Guangyao logró articular—. Be-bé-

Nie Mingjue comprendió pronto. Lo maniobró con su fuerza, cargándolo entre sus brazos mientras salía de sus pabellones privados y gritaba con voz de mando a los sirvientes que aguardaban en la entrada, ordenándoles lo que debían hacer, pues ya estaban preparados para que un evento de tal magnitud se desarrollara pronto.

Jin Guangyao se había desvanecido en los brazos de Nie Mingjue y este pronto lo condujo a la sala de operaciones dispuesta para intervenirlo, cuando notó de soslayo que el sirviente principal se acercaba con premura.

—Líder de secta, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

Nie Mingjue dudo, observando el rostro adormecido y lleno de dolor de su esposo. Negando con la cabeza, ya le pediría pronto perdón a su marido, pero esto era algo que debía hacer por el bien de los tres.

—Necesito que traigas a Zewu-Jun pronto. Debe estar aquí para el nacimiento de su primogénito —ordenó, y aunque el sirviente dudó, acató su orden tan pronto como la entonó.

Nie Mingjue sabía que probablemente eso acarrearía inconvenientes, pero no podía interponerse en algo que nunca fue partícipe. Y esperaba que Jin Guangyao lo comprendiera.

* * *

Para Lan Xichen, después del último evento acontecido en el que supo finalmente que ya Jin Guangyao no le pertenecía; esa transición de tiempo, pasó dolorosamente lenta para él. Entendió pronto que todo sucedía por un motivo. Debido a su cobardía y poca entereza para hacer lo que él anhelaba, ahora estaba lejos del amor de su vida, a una distancia que ni siquiera la eternidad podía reparar. Sus almas ahora estaban más lejos de lo que el tiempo dicta, y no era algo que se pudiera arreglar sólo con verse.

Eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Las jornadas pasaron lentas, cruentas y burlonas. El último evento de la boda trajo uno nuevo a colación que ahora ponía en sentido todo lo que había estado cavilando con respecto a su esposo. Las escapadas nocturnas para comer, el cansancio y la falta de disposición para entrenar su cultivo o hacer algo de provecho ya tenía un porqué: estaba embarazado.

Más allá de toda naturaleza, era normal que los de la secta, o descendientes directos del clan Jin fueran portadores, debido a que, en la antigüedad, sólo hubo hombres. Por más que contrajeran matrimonio con mujeres, ningún hijo nacía, sumiéndoles en la desesperación de la pronta pérdida de su linaje. Eso les obligó a investigar y adaptar su cuerpo a las circunstancias para hacerles concebir. Y aunque en la actualidad ya no era necesario, todavía quedaba dentro de su cuerpo los remanentes para crear una vida.

Entendía el concepto de portador, lo que no podía comprender cómo eso se aplicaba a Jiang Cheng.

Hasta que, obviamente, Wei WuXian tuvo que meter sus narices donde no lo llamaban.

Lan Xichen era honesto consigo mismo, después del evento con Jin Guangyao su deseo por tener hijos había sido evaporado. ¿Acaso no debería estar enojado con Wei WuXian por haber hecho eso con su marido, a sus espaldas? Tenía sentido también que el día de la boda de Jin Guangyao, Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng hubieran desaparecido repentinamente.

Sin embargo, Lan Xichen no podía estar enojado. No por mucho tiempo, no cuando observaba desde la distancia cómo el cuerpo de su esposo, con el pasar de los días iba cambiando, haciéndose un poco más grueso, más delicado en los bordes. Ahora, en su vientre, un pequeño bulto se vislumbraba con suavidad.

Lan Xichen a una prudente distancia desde el balcón, observaba a Wei WuXian y a Jiang Cheng compartir con los conejos de su hermano, alimentándolos con hierba. Desde ese trecho no podía atender los murmullos, pero estaban conversando alegremente. Wei WuXian a cada segundo acariciaba el vientre de Jiang Cheng, y este lo golpeaba. Se notaba lo incómodo que estaba por la cercanía, cosa que no pasaba cuando Lan Xichen decidía colocar sus manos ahí y sentir la suavidad de su vientre, imaginando inevitablemente que era Jin Guangyao y no su esposo.

Cerró los ojos, saliendo de su ensoñación. Aunque los eones transcurrieran, y la vida se le fuera en ello, intentando, jamás olvidaría a Jin Guangyao. Pese a que la distancia entre ellos era más que amplia: nunca podrían separarse porque los unía algo mucho más que un simple amor insuperable.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire, y a su lado, Lan WangJi lo llamó—. Hermano-

Pero en ese momento un cultivador irrumpe con velocidad respetuosa el estudio, dándole un arco en reverencia a los dos jades de Lan—. Zewu-Jun, Hanguang-Jun —saludó, dibujando un arco profundo en disculpas por su interrupción—. Me disculpo de antemano por la imprudencia, pero el sirviente principal de Jin Ling aguarda en el vestíbulo con una carta.

Extrañado, Lan Xichen dejó que el cultivador lo guiara hasta el recibidor con su hermano tras él siguiéndole el paso. Cuando llegaron, Lan Xichen reconoció al sirviente y lo saludo con un ligero cabeceo que este correspondió con una venia apresurada.

—Lamento mi intempestiva llegada, pero esto es urgente, Zewu-Jun —dijo con rapidez el sirviente, entregándole una misiva que estaba firmada por su hermano jurado, Nie Mingjue.

Aprensivo, la sostuvo, desdoblándola. Leyó con avidez las líneas negras apresuradas, y su rostro se volvió tan pálido como el pergamino que sostenía en su mano. Lan Xichen se giró, entregándole la carta a su hermano y este también la estudió, su rostro inexpresivo adquirió un matiz grave, sombrío.

Después de unos segundos, inquirió—. ¿Qué harás?

Lan Xichen negó con la cabeza—. Debo ir, es… es mi hijo, hermano.

Lan WangJi asintió, dándole una palmada en el hombro, transmitiéndole afecto y apoyo.

—Ve, yo le diré.

—¿Seguro…? Creo que debería decirle…

Pero Lan WangJi negó con la cabeza—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo pasará antes de llegues, debes estar con él y tu hijo.

Embargándose de confianza, Lan Xichen asintió, desenvainado la espada. Se giró, dirigiéndose al sirviente principal.

—Vamos.

Este asintió con rapidez y pronto se embarcaron con velocidad a la secta Jin Lanling.

Lan WangJi le vio irse hasta que la silueta se perdió en la distancia, y con la carta en mano se giró, en dirección a la montaña trasera para hablar con su cuñado. Pero se congeló en su sitio sin haber dado un paso cuando la figura de su esposo y Jiang Cheng se dibujó en la entrada del vestíbulo. Wei WuXian le observaba, sonriente, sosteniendo en un abrazo a Jiang Cheng.

Los ojos violeta observaban en la misma dirección que la él vio desaparecer a su hermano. Los engranajes de la mente de Jiang Cheng comenzaron a moverse y parecía que sus pensamientos se hacían más ruidosos, Lan WangJi sentía que podía leer sus expresiones con más nitidez ahora.

Reanudó su caminar hasta la entrada del vestíbulo, y cuando llegó le tendió la carta a Jiang Cheng. Wei WuXian no emitió sonido alguno, leyendo la carta junto con él. Cuando este terminó de leerla, se la tendió nuevamente. Esbozó una sonrisa que pretendió ser fría.

—Es su hijo, ¿no?

Ni Lan WangJi ni Wei WuXian mencionaron cómo su voz se quebró cuando dijo lo último.


	8. Inminente catástrofe

_**Resumen:**_ A Jin Guangyao le han entregado más que simples palabras confesadas, y ahora al final, ¿qué hará con ello?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

_**Notas:** _¡hola, gente bonita, he llegado con una nueva actualización! Es el final, sé que en un principio dije que serían aproximadamente diez capítulos, pero el drama lo extendí demasiado, siento que les hice sufrir de más (?). No quisiera alargarme innecesariamente y decirles que, si no eran lo que esperaban, de verdad lo siento mucho ;u;

Disfruten.

* * *

_**El Arte de Destruirlo Todo**_

_**Inminente catástrofe**_

Para cuando Lan Xichen arribó, Nie Mingjue le esperaba en el pasillo frente a la puerta que daba a la sala de operaciones. El recinto donde se llevaba a cabo estaba sellado; debido al estado delicado del asunto, sólo los sanadores y el paciente debían estar ahí.

Nie Mingjue observó el rostro de Lan Xichen lleno de contrariedad cuando finalmente se posó a su costado. Le otorgó una suave venia que Lan Xichen correspondió con incomodidad.

—Da-Ge.

—Er-Ge.

Volvieron a sumirse en silencio. Nie Mingjue podía percibir, casi con diversión, la incomodidad que pugnaba del cuerpo de su hermano jurado. Entendía su sentir, pues Lan Xichen estaba al lado del hombre que se casó con el amor de su vida. Nie Mingjue no era estúpido, lamentablemente, él era subestimado en muchos aspectos. Y, aunque era agradable la sorpresa que les embargaba cuando mostraba sus verdaderos matices, no era halagador que Jin Guangyao lo considerara un estúpido sin remedio cuya densidad no le permite saber lo que acontece a su alrededor.

Adoptó una mejor actitud, de esas que le sirven para escaparse de las incomodidades, y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Lan Xichen, dándole un afectuoso apretón.

—Er-Ge, A-Yao estará bien, él es fuerte.

Pudo sentir como Lan Xichen se tensó al contacto, pero gradualmente fue relajándose, atreviéndose incluso a otorgarle una suave sonrisa de soslayo. Nie Mingjue le asintió con fuerza, satisfecho consigo mismo. Él era partidario de que su relación no debería cambiar pese a las circunstancias acaecidas, después de todo, fue Lan Xichen el que decidió no ir en contra de sus creencias impuestas y seguir su corazón.

Que Nie Mingjue estuviera ahí era una casualidad.

Incluso que se haya casado con Jin Guangyao, también lo era.

El hecho de que se enamorara en el proceso, quizás no tanto.

Un ruido de pasos emergió del fondo del recinto seguido de apresurados cuchicheos, y pronto, como si fuera un coro de deidades entonando odas celestiales, el grito de un bebé emergió, rompiendo su silencio, quebrantado su corazón con emoción.

Nie Mingjue escuchó a su lado una respiración cortarse y pronto observó los ojos de Lan Xichen, brillosos en lágrimas contenidas. Nie Mingjue le volvió a apretar el hombro cuando sintió a Lan Xichen dar un paso adelante con la expectación empañando su mirada.

—Er-Ge, espera a que te llamen.

Lan Xichen asintió varias veces, y pronto, el sonido de la puerta deslizándose les sacó de su ensoñación. La expectación aumentó en ambos semblantes, y la figura de un sanador emergió, su rostro lleno de cansancio, pero gozando el resultado logrado. Por un momento aquel hombre observó a ambos líderes con duda, pero Nie Mingjue ya había ordenado anteriormente lo que deberían hacer. Ellos acatarían y harían lo correcto.

El sanador se carraspeó la garganta y dijo—. Está débil, pero consciente —explicó, haciéndose a un lado en el umbral—. Zewu-Jun, puede pasar.

Con eso dicho terminó de apartarse, y con un ademán les ordenó a los otros sanadores que salieran del recinto para otorgarle a la familia un poco de privacidad.

Desde su amplia perspectiva, Nie Mingjue observó el andar tembloroso de su hermano jurado encaminándose hacia dentro del recinto. Al fondo, un consciente Jin Guangyao le devolvía la mirada. Cabello suelto, su semblante ligeramente brillanto debido al sudor, pero en sus ojos yacía el triunfo del acontecimiento que se perfeccionaba gracias al bulto ambarino envuelto en sus brazos, otorgándole una imagen etérea digna de ser grabada a fuego en su mente por toda la eternidad. Nie Mingjue no podía ver nada fuera de lugar, todo era perfecto a sus ojos.

Jin Guangyao le regaló una sonrisa, y luego posó su mirada sobre Lan Xichen. Desde su posición no podía ver su expresión, pero si era como la suya, entonces valía la pena ver cómo se arremolinaban las lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos de Jin Guangyao. Ahora él no tenía excusas para decir que sus sollozos se debían a las sensibles emociones.

Lan Xichen llegó al fondo del recinto donde estaba la cama en la que yacía apenas acostado Jin Guangyao. Había diversas almohadas con relleno de plumas que lo apoyaban, permitiéndole sentarse sin sufrir mucho daño debido a la operación realizada en su abdomen.

—A-Yao… —Lan Xichen habló, suspirando cada letra como si su corazón latiera sólo para pronunciar su nombre.

—Er-Ge —correspondió con el mismo sentir, la sonrisa delineada temblaba en las comisuras, conteniendo tantos sentimientos que a Nie Mingjue le dolió un poco contemplar aquella escena, sintiéndose ajeno a todo.

Lan Xichen se sentó al borde de la cama, frente a Jin Guangyao, cubriéndolo casi por completo. Luego se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y la mano de Jin Guangyao descubrió la tela de ese bulto. Nie Mingjue no podía verlo desde esa distancia, pero escuchó claramente un sollozo inspirado de su parte.

—Es perfecta, A-Yao —con voz ligeramente nasal y ahogada, Lan Xichen dijo. Se escuchó la risa de Jin Guangyao.

—Está roja, parece una ciruela.

—Sigue siendo perfecta y hermosa… como tú —dijo Lan Xichen, tozudo. Jin Guangyao volvió a reír, pero luego se escuchó una respiración inconexa y Nie Mingjue no pudo percibir quién de los dos estaba llorando en ese momento.

Lan Xichen pronto se inclinó aún más y Nie Mingjue creyó que lo besaría, pero sólo unió su frente a la de Jin Guangyao, abrazándolo con delicadeza, susurrándole cosas que Nie Mingjue no pudo escuchar.

Tampoco deseó hacerlo.

Sintiéndose ya fuera de lugar y habiendo observado de más, con un ademán silencioso le ordenó a un sanador que cerrara la puerta para otorgarles privacidad.

Confiaba en Jin Guangyao y sabía que necesitaba estar un momento con el que sería siempre el amor de su vida, él lo entiende.

Sólo que su corazón aún debe aceptarlo.

Nie Mingjue no cree que los años le doten de la gracia para lograrlo.

* * *

A pesar de la emoción acontecida, a Lan Xichen no se le dio oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la idea de que tenía un hijo. Entre ir y venir de la secta Jin Lanling y Gusu Lan para cumplir con ambos deberes, como padre y líder, nueve meses transcurrieron con pasmosa velocidad.

Y ahora Lan Xichen se hallaba volando con velocidad sobre su espada, después de pasar una tarde agradable con Jin Guangyao, aprendiendo a ser padre de su adorable hija que ya para ese momento, estaba empezando a modular la palabra "papá".

Mientras volaba, recuerda cómo Xijue —así había decido llamarla Jin Guangyao—, era un calco de él. Lan Xichen pensó que se parecería a Jin Guangyao, pero a medida que iba creciendo, las facciones más definidas iban mostrándose con lentitud.

Su cabello no era castaño, si no negro y lacio. Su piel nívea y sus ojos pardos e incluso la mirada suave… su extraña sonrisa. Lo único que sacó de Jin Guangyao era su temperamento. Podía ser en realidad muy escalofriante si se lo proponía.

Si Lan Xichen llegó a tener un atisbo de duda sobre su paternidad, quedó aclarada cuando su versión femenina en miniatura llegó al mundo. Era adorable, hermosa, llena de vida y Lan Xichen la amaba con todo su ser.

Tanto, que deseaba poder ser él quien estuviera ahí todos los días, despertando junto a Jin Guangyao, abrazado a él, sintiendo su calor, amando su cuerpo. Anhelaba pararse junto a él y verla abrir sus ojos pardos brillantes, saludarles con su particular y rápido balbuceo mientras se dirigen a su respectivo día ajetreado. Incluso cuando ella enfermara, él quería ser quien la consolara.

Deseaba estar ahí, pero era Nie Mingjue quien ocupaba su lugar.

Eran quien la bañaba cuando él no estaba, quien jugaba con ella o la consolaba cuando se caía. Era el que amaba el cuerpo de Jin Guangyao todas las noches, llenándolos con marcas de lubricidad que Jin Guangyao nunca se molestó en ocultar.

Y ahora que tenía tiempo, finalmente tenía a su hermosa hija en sus brazos, obteniendo por completo su atención, un discípulo de su secta arribó con premura.

Estaba en el balcón con Jin Guangyao a su lado, él observaba los informes de sus discípulos mientras Lan Xichen entretenía a Xijue cuando uno de los sirvientes del clan le llamó para informarle que un discípulo aguardaba por su persona en el vestíbulo.

Su esposo estaba a nada de concebir y él debía estar presente.

En ese momento, Jin Guangyao deja de leer el informe y extiende las manos para sujetar a su hija. Lan Xichen se la entrega con la culpa empañando su semblante, pero él le sonríe y hay tanta tristeza en su mirada, tanta resignación. No se molesta en ocultarla. En realidad, ya no se molesta en esconder algún sentir.

—Debes ir, tu heredero nacerá pronto —dijo Jin Guangyao, comenzando a mecer a su hija en los brazos para que se quede dormida.

Lan Xichen se incorporó y deseó decirle con todo su ser que apenas él vio a Xijue, supo que ella heredaría todo, pero no se atrevió. No se arriesgó a hacer promesas en vano cuando su cobardía aún le acompañaba como una sombra, manchando toda su resolución.

—Volveré —entonó con convicción, pero Jin Guangyao negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa aún manteniendo su semblante acongojado.

—No hace falta que vengas, tu heredero necesitará todo tu tiempo y A-Jue tiene un padre aquí también.

No respondió, y tampoco demostró en su expresión lo que aquella frase había causado a su corazón. Sólo asintió en silencio, marchando directo a su secta con el alma quebrantada y el semblante sombrío.

Su corazón lleno de tribulaciones, su mente llena de contradicciones, mancillando el anticipado percibir que sentía sobre el inminente nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Para cuando arribó a su secta, Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi le esperaban en el jardín zen. Wei WuXian siempre sonriente, Lan WangJi estaba circunspecto, mucho más de lo usual.

—Jiang Cheng te espera, Primer Hermano —entonó Wei WuXian.

Lan Xichen asintió, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos al cuarto de sanación. Sus pies pesaban y el corazón le latía desbocado, amenazando con salírsele del pecho en un impetuoso suspiro.

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad cuando avistó la imagen del sanador esperando por el en el umbral. Llegó, y él le indicó que pasara con un silencioso ademán. Lan Xichen abrió la puerta, ingresando al recinto donde la imagen cansada de Jiang Cheng se esbozó. Su cabello estaba suelto, desparramándose en un halo oscuro alrededor de sus hombros. Había un bulto blanco envuelto protectoramente en sus brazos. Sus ojos cerrados, no atendieron la figura que le estaba observando en el quicio. Lan Xichen podía marcharse si lo deseaba, pero no podía.

No podía hacerle eso a Jiang Cheng, a su esposo.

Él era su esposo.

Por más que Lan Xichen se lo repitiera, la imagen de su hija sonriendo, una hermosa sonrisa tan parecida a la de A-Yao se mantuvo perenne en sus elucubraciones.

Y no hizo falta que Jiang Cheng le contemplara para saber que él también veía en su alma descubierta, que su mente y su corazón, se habían quedado en la Torre Koi.

* * *

Entre estaciones, todo fue cambiado. Cuando menos se lo esperaron, ya había transcurrido seis años…

El suave y delicado sonido de un dizi flotaba en el aire, danzando ominosamente con los pétalos de peonías blancas que habían sido alejadas de la flor, apartándolas de su hogar.

Jin Guangyao alzó su rostro, y contempló la belleza refulgente que se esbozaba fuera de su balcón privado en la Torre Koi. Los años habían transcurrido con lentitud y la tensión de los clanes parecía aumentar a medida que el tiempo de paz iba despidiéndose. Jin Guangyao sabe que debe forjar un mejor futuro para su progenie. Está trabajando en ello, los últimos seis años lo ha estado haciendo.

La canción perece lentamente, y Jin Guangyao gira su rostro a la izquierda donde la silueta vestida en azabache le devuelve la mirada con parsimonia. Sentado en el barandal que protege el balcón, yace Wei WuXian. Un Wei WuXian grande, hay un vientre de siete meses asomándose.

—Después de seis años y medio al fin te decidiste —comenta Jin Guangyao, rellenando el extraño silencio.

Wei WuXian sonríe, guardándose a Chenqing en su manga—. Con todos ustedes pariendo, me han dado ganas. Aunque no estaba en mis planes, sólo se me olvidó cuidarme y sucedió —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jin Guangyao le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos se desviaron del cuerpo de Wei WuXian al suyo propio. Gracias al cultivo, no había necesidad de entrenarse mucho para volver a tener el cuerpo de siempre. Había engordado un poco, pero no era una diferencia sustancial.

Él sabía el motivo de su peso, pero nadie más tenía que saberlo, por el momento.

Obviamente, Wei WuXian era la excepción.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste? —inquiere, enarcándole una ceja. La sonrisa maliciosa aparece en sus facciones.

Niega con la cabeza y emite un suspiro—. Enloquecerá. A duras penas puede con dos, un tercero lo volverá loco.

Wei WuXian ríe, balanceándose peligrosamente en el barandal y arrancándole un sentimiento nervioso a Jin Guangyao.

—Deberías bajarte —sugiere, preocupado de que, si Wei WuXian sufre un accidente, Lan WangJi quiera su cabeza.

Demora en hacerle caso, pero con un suspiro se incorpora del barandal, yendo a sentarse a su costado en el cojín blanco. Lo hace con un poco de dificultad, pero no pide ayuda. La única ayuda que recibe es de Lan WangJi.

—Ge-Ge, deberías decirle —luego de unos segundos, Wei WuXian comenta. La sonrisa sigue manteniendo alegre su semblante, pero la seriedad en su modular le hace contraste—. Si se entera por otra persona…

Lanza un ademán desdeñoso al aire, restándole importancia al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros—. Si se entera, no importa. Me basta con que Da-Ge esté consciente.

Wei WuXian enarcó una ceja, obviamente sin creerle. Jin Guangyao le observa y abre la boca para cambiar a una conversación más entretenida que esa cuando los ojos malva observan tras su cabeza, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa. Jin Guangyao gira para observar tras él, cómo la efigie sorprendida de Lan Xichen se esboza.

Había escuchado.

Wei WuXian se incorpora con dificultad y Jin Guangyao le sigue al segundo.

—Ge-Ge, nos vemos —se despide Wei con una sonrisa de disculpas, saliendo de sus aposentos.

Apenas se fue, el recinto se sumió en silencio. Jin Guangyao considera volver a decirle a los sirvientes que empiecen a anunciar a Lan Xichen una vez más. Eso de que escuche a hurtadillas podría resultar muy problemático.

—Er-Ge —saluda Jin Guangyao con una venia que Lan Xichen no responde—. No te esperaba.

Lan Xichen termina de ingresar a sus habitaciones privadas y desliza la puerta. Jin Guangyao puede entonar al menos diez problemáticos inconvenientes que generará aquella imprudente acción, pero calla cuando la mirada traicionada de Lan Xichen es lo primero que se esboza a centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Es verdad? —inquiere sin saludar. Su voz sale dolida, acongojada—. ¿Es verdad que no me ibas a decir?

Cansado, enarca una ceja e inquiere con frialdad—. ¿Por qué he de decirte que estoy esperando el segundo hijo de mi esposo?

Lan Xichen no se compra su teatro, después de seis años donde ha visto más allá de su fútil máscara de amabilidad, no le cree nada.

—Porque podría ser mío, A-Yao —espeta Lan Xichen, su voz se alza peligrosamente—. Así como Song-er también podría serlo, ¿o me lo negarás también?

Jin Guangyao sabe que podría ser una posibilidad, pero la descarta rápidamente. Circunspecto, entona—. Han nacido bajo el apellido Nie. Tu único vástago es A-Jue, y ah, sí, tu heredero.

Aprieta los labios, su mirada se ensombrece, llenándose de pesadumbre. Jin Guangyao en el fondo de su ser desearía acortar la distancia y consolar la congoja que pugna en el cuerpo de Lan Xichen, pero lamentablemente, los seis años han transcurrido con lentitud y le han conferido de una armadura que protege sus sentimientos del exterior.

Ya no le afecta.

Eso se dice.

Emite un suspiro, su corazón grita que no lo haga, pero no puede evitar acortar la distancia, alzar su mano y acariciar la mejilla de Lan Xichen. Esboza una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes lo que sucedería si se enteran de que quebrantamos el juramento de más nunca yacer?

Lan Xichen tozudo, dice—. No me importa.

Se aleja como si el contacto le quemara. Frunce el ceño, y espeta—. ¿No te importa? ¿Ahora no te importa? A mí no me importó hace seis años, Er-Ge, pero ahora sí. Y debes vivir con las consecuencias. No eres tú el que tiene que lidiar con el repudio de A-Jue, ella no es tu heredera, es mí heredera. ¡Me importa!

No supo en qué momento pasó de estar hablando en voz baja a comenzar a gritar, su máscara circunspecta rompiéndose en el proceso. Lan Xichen estaba sorprendido por su repentino arrebato. Jin Guangyao aprovechó el momento para sujetarle la mano, entrelazándola con la suya, y halándole para sacarlo fuera del recinto. No dijo algo, y Lan Xichen se dejó guiar caminando con premura por los pasillos.

Llegaron minutos después al gran salón y se quedaron en el umbral del pasillo, observando la escena dibujada frente a ellos. Nie Mingjue estaba en medio del gran salón con un pequeño Song-er durmiendo entre sus piernas flexionadas mientras él hablaba con A-Jue, explicándole el correcto procedimiento para invocar una espada. A-Jue era diligente y quería aprender el estilo de cultivo de la secta Qinghe Nie.

Más de la mitad del piso del gran salón estaba cubierto de cojines y Nie Mingjue estaba en medio de este, sentado con los dos herederos, uno de la secta Qinghe Nie y otro de la secta Jin Lanling, aprendiendo. Bueno, uno ciertamente estaba durmiendo.

Jin Guangyao sonrió al ver la familiar escena, y aún sus manos entrelazadas, murmuró—. ¿Ahora ves por qué me importa? —explica, y con un ademán le insta a que siga observando—. Er-Ge, tuviste oportunidad para quedarte a mi lado, pero no lo hiciste y aunque entiendo tus motivos, ya estos no me sirven de nada.

Los ojos pardo de Lan Xichen estaban brillosos, observando cómo su hija, un calco de su efigie, estaba siendo instruida por otro hombre en el arte del cultivo cuando él debería hacerlo como padre.

—Yo…

—¿Tú qué, Er-Ge? —inquiere Jin Guangyao. Ante el silencio, continúa—. Deberías volver, seguramente tu esposo se debe preguntar dónde estás ahora.

Lan Xichen no responde, pero aleja su mano de la unión que los mantenía y se sitúa correctamente frente a él. Le contempla por unos segundos, su mirada llena de dolor.

—A-Yao, aunque me pidas que me vaya mil veces, mil veces retornaré. Me has destruido y sólo tú sabes cómo volver a repararme —susurra en voz baja, cierra los ojos y le ve temblar visiblemente. Jin Guangyao no dice algo, no sabiendo qué hacer con esta revelación. Pero Lan Xichen vuelve a abrir los ojos, sus orbes pardos son tormentas a punto de desatarse—. Y es por eso que te entrego mi vida. Podré irme ahora, pero estaré siempre contigo porque es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento. Se me ocurrirá algo, A-Yao, ya verás.

Con eso dicho, alza sus manos a la altura de su cabeza donde está la cinta cuyo significado emblemático Jin Guangyao conoce. Suelta el nudo de su cabello y pronto el halo oscuro de sus hebras cae a cada lado de su rostro, dándole una apariencia frágil, etérea. Jin Guangyao ha olvidado cómo respirar, contemplando la escena con los ojos abiertos en muda sorpresa.

Lan Xichen no menciona algo al respecto, sus acciones dicen más que mil palabras, sólo agarra la cinta con ambas manos y la mira una última vez antes de entregársela a Jin Guangyao que la sostiene por inercia, llevándosela al torso, apretándola contra este.

—Er-Ge… —susurra, pero no sabe qué decir. Honestamente, quisiera llorar, pero las lágrimas han muerto hace años en la soledad de su habitación cuando su hija tan pequeña y frágil le preguntaba por qué lloraba, sintiéndose incapaz de consolar al hombre que la apretaba en sus brazos.

Ya no hay lágrimas para otorgar.

Lan Xichen niega con la cabeza, y se gira, comenzando a caminar a la salida. Jin Guangyao le ve perderse y se queda situado en el umbral con el corazón encogido en una emoción indescriptible. ¿Gozo? ¿Desdicha? ¿Placer? Él finalmente era suyo, la cinta en sus manos se lo recuerda con firmeza, pero… ¿por qué no se siente feliz? ¿Por qué tuvo que sufrir tanto para este desenlace? Jin Guangyao no sabía y aunque deseara con todo su ser retroceder el tiempo para hacer las cosas de forma correcta, nada le garantizaría que Lan Xichen hiciera lo contrario a sus preceptos establecidos.

Emitió un suspiro cansino, la cinta en sus manos se siente pesada.

—Oh, ya se fue Er-Ge —comentó Nie Mingjue, materializándose a su lado.

Había dejado a Song-er dormir en los cojines mientras que A-Jue seguía estudiando. Jin Guangyao asintió, apretando la cinta en sus manos. Nie Mingjue le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y observa de soslayo lo que Jin Guangyao estruja. Lanza un silbido al aire, impresionado.

—¿Se te declaró? —pregunta lo obvio, Jin Guangyao no confiando en sus palabras, vuelve a asentir aún con la vista fija en la salida. Nie Mingjue se ríe en voz baja, apretándolo—. Esos chicos del clan Lan son bastante apasionados.

Nie Mingjue volvió a apretarle en su abrazo y Jin Guangyao rememoró cierta escena familiar cuando vio cómo el amor de su vida sellaba su destino a otra persona y a no a él. Tragó saliva, no respondió a la burla y parpadeó para alejar el molesto sentir que le hacía picar inevitablemente las comisuras.

—¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto, A-Yao? —volvió a preguntar, rompiendo el silencio. En ese momento Jin Guangyao alza su rostro y le observa. Nie Mingjue continúa—. Estás haciendo la misma expresión como en ese fatídico día donde viste a Er-Ge irse con otro que no eras tú —explica con seriedad, sus ojos oscuros van un segundo al umbral de la entrada, y luego retornan al semblante sombrío de su esposo—. Ahora estás llorando por dentro porque Er-Ge ahora te pertenece, pero, ¿no te has percatado que yo también te pertenezco?

¿No te has percatado cómo has jugado con todos hasta saciarte?

Jin Guangyao entendió, pero no halló dentro de sí el arrepentimiento para entonar una disculpa sincera. Sombrío como estaba, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cínica bordeara sus labios.

—Pero… —continuó Nie Mingjue, y aunque estaba serio, no se le escuchaba molesto—. Yo decidí meterme en esto. Recuerdo cuando te dije que: "los destruirás a todos"; sólo que no anticipé mi inclusión —luego de decir eso, lanzó una risa.

Quiso refutar aquello, decirle que no, que era mentira. Pero Jin Guangyao estaba consciente que, de todas las personas manipuladas bajo su mano, Nie Mingjue había sido la más afectada. Nie Mingjue estaba atado de por vida a un hombre cuyo mayor sentimiento percibido era sólo un cariño insignificante; lo engañaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y ahora no sabe si el hijo que espera es de su esposo, o su antiguo amor.

Quiso reír, reír hasta que las lágrimas salieran. Hacer emerger ese sollozo que hacía tanto no le embargaba, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, ¿acaso todo eso no le fascinaba?

La risa reverberó en el fondo de su pecho, sorprendiendo a Nie Mingjue. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que los chicos no atendieran más que simples murmullos, así que Jin Guangyao aprovechó de reír con gracia, hasta que murió lentamente, así como el sentimiento que le generó el saberse amado finalmente por Lan Xichen.

—Sabes —habló finalmente Jin Guangyao. Nie Mingjue seguía observándole de soslayo—. Me pregunto qué expresión hará el esposo de Er-Ge cuando se percate que la cinta no adorna su frente.

Nie Mingjue enarcó una ceja, y comentó con llaneza—. ¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas?

La sonrisa llena de dientes que le regaló Jin Guangyao podría considerarse casi insana.

—Qué buena idea, esposo mío. La siguiente semana iremos a realizar una visita.

Con eso dicho se soltó del abrazo de Nie Mingjue y caminó en dirección al centro del salón donde su hija le observaba con una expresión que ella esperaba, fuese circunspecta y llena de sobriedad. Jin Guangyao se hincó, y agarró la cinta que Lan Xichen le otorgó, colocándola en la frente de Xijue. Cuando se apartó la observó, y ella, curiosa, tocó la cinta con sus dedos mientras preguntaba:

—¿Esta es la cinta de padre? Nunca me permitió tocarla, ¿Por qué ahora la tienes?

Jin Guangyao con una sonrisa afectuosa dijo—. Es el corazón de tu padre, él me lo ha regalado y ahora yo te lo entrego.

Con el semblante lleno de confusión, Xijue volvió a tocar la cinta con sus dedos y parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender la razón de aquello. Como si llegara a una conclusión, asintió consigo misma y entonó—. Ahora entiendo por qué padre te ha dado la cinta.

Enarcó una ceja, y Xijue continuó—. Eres lo más valioso que tiene. Si esto fuera mi corazón, también te lo entregaría. Definitivamente es el lugar donde escogería morir.

Llena de solemnidad, entonó. Una niña de cinco años había resumido toda su odisea en simples palabras. El orgullo le invadió y asintió a sus palabras, concediéndole la razón. Ella le regaló una sonrisa grande e infantil. Pocas veces sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía, iluminaba todo.

—¿Qué te parece si enviamos una carta para visitar Gusu Lan y veas a tu hermano?

El brillo de sus ojos pardos se intensificó y lanzó un grito triunfal al aire—. ¡Sí!

El grito despertó a Rusong en el proceso quien, asustado, comenzó a sollozar buscando consuelo. Jin Guangyao acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas lo sujetó mientras su hija despotricaba todo lo que haría en Gusu Lan. Nie Mingjue le susurraba maliciosamente cómo podía volverlo un caos y causarle una embolia a Lan Qiren tan intensa que Wei WuXian estaría orgulloso.

Ante la escena, Jin Guangyao sonrió, rememorando la frase pasada que Xijue entonó.

Ciertamente Lan Xichen se inmoló, clavándose una peonía en el corazón. Y aunque su cuerpo físico siguiera andando por la vida, continuando su deber como líder y atendiendo a su esposo debidamente todas las noches, el espíritu de él estaría a su lado: la cinta en la frente de su hija se lo recuerda…

Y la próxima semana se lo recordaría a él con toda la premeditación y alevosía.

Porque puede que su mejor vocación sea ser líder de secta, pero su arte, es destruirlo todo.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ ¡ahhh! ¿Qué les pareció? Disculpen de verdad, disculpen si no era lo que esperaban. En un principio hice las advertencias necesarias sobre la etiqueta de este fic. No sería feliz, al menos no de la forma que quisieran donde Xichen y Guangyao fueran sumamente felices. Como especifiqué en reiteradas oportunidades a lo largo de la historia: ellos se aman, se amarán siempre, pero ambos son líderes de secta y tienen responsabilidades que deben cumplir, uno nunca puede ignorar eso por mucho que sea ficción. Si hacía, cometería un OOC horrible del que por sí estoy cometiendo al volver esto un drama de Televisa con mocosos y todo el asunto (?).

Bueno, igual tiene un final abierto para los que deseen darle un diferente final en su mente, como que Jin guangyao se cansa de su vida llena de manipulaciones y Lan xichen de aparentar algo que no desea así que se van juntos, volando hacia el atardecer y viven en aislamiento, felices toda la vida (?

Díganme si les pareció la historia. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida *lanza rosas y huye*


End file.
